Piratas do Caribe:O Feitiço de Davy Jones
by Katie Sparrow
Summary: Continuação de A Coroa da Princesa.Pós BdM.Para salvar Jack,Will,Elizabeth e a tripulação do Perola Negra precisam pedir ajuda a alguém que pertence ao passado de Jack.Mas essa pessoa está disposta a retornar?
1. A Verdade

Hello,aqui estou eu de novo!

Viram?Decidi o nome da fic!

Então agora vai ter um tipo de um prologo-trailer,que era uma ideia que não saía da minha cabeça,então eu fiz.É mais ou menos o que chama de _teaser,_um tipo de trailer,só que menor e sem muitas informações.Só pra atiçar a curiosidade mesmo.

Essa é a minha versão de "No Fim do Mundo",só não coloquei esse nome porque não ia combinar muita com a minha história...

Então,a fic não vai começar já,é que eu não queria ficar muito tempo longe,sabe,não queria que esquecessem de mim...chuif chuif...Brincadeira!Mas voltando,a história começa pra valer em no maximo um mês,ok?

Agradeço as reviews no final de "A Coroa da Princesa",fiquei muito muito feliz!

Quanto a continuação,aqui está.

* * *

"Tudo começou por minha causa..._eu_ me encantei,_eu_ me deixei levar._Eu_ era uma _criança_.Uma criança que achava que sabia o bastante para enfrentar a vida.Uma criança que queria se aventurar...viver!Nada mais que isso!Mas parece que não era isso que estava em meu caminho..._Ele_ era quem estava em meu caminho.Ah!_Ele_,sedutor,lindo,aventureiro,malicioso...até hoje suspiro por ele.Mas também,até hoje choro ao lembrar de tudo que _ele_ me fez.Sim,_ele,_o meu grande herói,o meu destino...mentiu.Mentiu várias vezes,de todos os jeitos possíveis,em todos os momentos que estávamos felizes,ele mentia.Demorava,então eu descobria. Eu chorava, brigava,ameaçava,dizia coisas que nunca faria e nunca fiz.Então ele simplesmente me olhava,me abraçava,dizia algumas frases,que eu muitas vezes não prestava atenção,de tão hipnotizada pelos seus olhos negros.Apenas me jogava em seus braços,todas as vezes,sempre voltava para ele,não importava o que ele fizesse,eu perdoava.Até que _ele _se foi.Nunca estive tão confusa e perdida como estive quando ele se foi.Mas ele _se foi_.E ponto.Fim de história.Minhas lágrimas lavaram minha dor,eu cresci,aprendi,amadureci,e percebi que nenhuma ventura se recebe ao se apaixonar por um **_pirata_**."

_**Piratas Do Caribe:O Feitiço de Davy Jones**_

_**Em Breve no FanFictionNet**_


	2. O Fim Do Mundo

Na casa de Tia Dalma,a tripulação olhava atônita para Barbossa,que eles julgavam morto,mas que a visão daquele momento os provava errado.

-Você estava...morto. – Will disse olhando perplexo para Barbossa,duvidando de suas palavras.

-Disse certo,garoto,_estava_ morto. –Barbossa respondeu se aproximando.

-Mas como...? –Elizabeth perguntou,o mesmo olhar confuso de Will em seus olhos.

-Achei que já tivesse se acostumada com histórias de fantasmas...-respondeu Barbossa com um olhar desafiador.

-O que importa é... – disse Tia Dalma interrompendo-os,percebendo a tensão que se criara entre eles. –Que Jack também pode voltar.

As palavras chamaram a atenção de todos,que se voltaram para Tia Dalma.

-Barbossa tem o mapa que pode leva-los até Jack,conhece os perigos do caminho,vão precisar dele. – disse Tia Dalma

-Acreditem,é um longo caminho... - disse Barbossa

-Mas como chegaremos,então?O Pérola Negra se foi. – disse Will.

-O que?O que aconteceu com o Pérola? – Barbossa perguntou ,seus olhos se arregalando.

-O Kraken. – disse Ragetti,causando calafrios em todos.

-Ah...- disse Barbossa abaixando a cabeça -O que faremos então?

-Eu tenho alguns barcos...pequenos.Acho que dois são suficientes para vocês,certo? –perguntou Tia Dalma –Serão o suficiente para que vão até um porto,então podem troca-los por um lugar na tripulação de um navio,ou apenas alguém que os levem até...o lugar certo.

-Iremos até o fim do mundo assim? –perguntou Will.

-Não,o lugar certo,eu digo,é aonde poderão encontrar alguém poderoso o bastante para lhes prover _tudo_ que precisam – disse Tia Dalma seu tom um pouco mais misterioso.

Gibbs abaixou a cabeça e então a balançou,como se tentasse afastar uma idéia de sua cabeça,em seguida franzindo as sobrancelhas novamente.

-Alguém poderoso?Que queira ajudar o Jack?Quem seria? –Elizabeth perguntou,olhando de Dalma para Will confusa.

-Sim,Sr. Gibbs... – Dalma disse com um sorriso,e o homem levantou a cabeça. –_Ela._

* * *

Jack acordou.Ao contrário do que imaginava,sentiu areia sob seu corpo,levantou a cabeça.Aos seus olhos parecia uma ilha normal,apenas parecia um pouco mais sombria com a noite.Sentou-se,e então se impressionou.Centenas de navios deteriorados juntos,a beira da praia.Uma esperança súbita de encontrar o Perola Negra surgiu.Jack se levantou,mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa,sentiu duas pontas de espadas em suas costas.Uma voz masculina falou algo,mas ele não pode entender,então se virou,com as mãos levantadas.Os dois homens eram provavelmente guardas,de qualquer que fosse aquele lugar,tinham um tom de pele diferente e os olhos puxados.

-Hey,amigos,para que tanta hostilidade?Que tal nos apresentarmos? –Jack perguntou estendendo a mão,os homens se entreolharam,não pareciam amigáveis. –Tudo bem,então.

Jack sacou sua espada e começou a lutar com os homens.Ao perceber que seria difícil vencer os dois,pegou sua arma e atirou em um deles.O homem caiu,e outro assistiu o companheiro,e então veio para cima de Jack com ainda mais raiva.Jack caiu,e homem levantou sua espada para ataca-lo,mas então,uma espada atravessou sua barriga.Sangue saiu pela sua boca,Jack rolou para longe e o homem caiu na areia.

No escuro,Jack só conseguiu distinguir um vulto muito alto,que estendeu a mão para ele.

-Não se preocupe amigo,não sou um deles. – o homem disse. –Sou como você.

-Prove.

-Pegue o que puder... – disse o homem e Jack abriu um sorriso,segurando sua mão e se levantando.

-Não devolva nada. –os dois terminaram juntos.

Então Jack pode ver o homem melhor,usava roupas de pirata,e uma bandana,e tinha uma longa barba negra.

"Espere um segundo...Barba Negra..."

-Barba Negra? –Jack repetiu em voz alta

-Primeiro e único. – o homem respondeu –Você é Jack Sparrow,certo?

-_Capitão_ Jack Sparrow.

-Ah claro,desculpe. –disse Barba Negra disfarçando a risada. –É...os boatos de que você viria pra cá começaram faz algum tempo –o homem começou a andar,Jack o acompanhou –demorou bastante pra quem se meteu com Davy Jones.

-E ainda assim consegui escapar.

-Não se iluda, amigo,logo ele virá te buscar.

-Mas...porque eu não fui levado direto para ele?

-Ora,aquele asqueroso tem mais o que fazer...mais homens para atormentar,mas você é diferente,tenho certeza que logo ele estará aqui.Você irritou muita gente,_Capitão_ Sparrow.

-Você também,Capitão Teach.E está aqui,intacto.Até recuperou sua cabeça.

-Isso é verdade.Mas a história da cabeça,é realmente um mistério...você também,devia estar todo mastigado...-o homem soltou uma risada e parou de andar,Jack também,Teach olhou em volta,e suspirou.

-Tem algo estranho nesse lugar,parece um tipo de purgatório...mas esses homens não me parecem que morreram no mar... –disse Jack.

-É realmente estranho.Mas veja,esse lugar é para onde vem todos marinheiros a serem castigados.E esses homens,cuidam de tudo isso,sabem quem tem que chegar quando,e para _onde_ vai...Alguns vão para Davy Jones,servi-lo,ou para as profundezas,ou para qualquer outro que tenham dividas,por isso tem que se tomar muito cuidado com quem se faz acordos em vida.Mas se te levarem daqui,pode perder as esperanças de voltar.

-Voltar?

-Enquanto se está aqui,pode ser resgatado,afinal,é só mais uma ilha...mas é muito difícil,é preciso que outra pessoa que já saiu daqui,venha busca-lo,porque só sabe o caminho,quem já veio para cá e já saiu daqui também.

Jack perdeu todas as suas esperanças,caiu sentado na areia e ficou olhando para o mar.

Então Teach começou a bater em seu ombro,Jack se enfezou e deu um tapa em sua mão.Teach pegou-o pela blusa,e por ser realmente bem maior que ele,conseguiu faze-lo ficar em pé.

-Mas que diabos? –perguntou Jack e Teach fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto.

-Eles estão vindo.Acho que perceberam minha falta.

-Onde você deveria estar?

-Preso.Até que alguém viesse me buscar,mas que cada vez que vêm eu fujo.Estou nisso há um bom tempo.

Então um exército,de homens vestidos com grandes e diferentes armaduras,apareceu,andando,imponente pela orla.

-Aquele,na frente,é o Capitão Sao Feng.Os homens que não chegam aqui por conta própria,é ele quem vai buscar.Às vezes,os que dão muito trabalho aqui,ele vai pessoalmente entregar para Davy Jones.E esse é o problema comigo.Nem para Davy Jones ele pode me levar.É melhor irmos.

Teach sinalizou para que ele o seguisse em direção ao interior da ilha,mas quando chegaram lá,outros homens apareceram,empunhando suas espadas.

Jack e Teach puxaram suas espadas,e os homens os rodearam.Eles se prepararam para lutar,mesmo sabendo que as chances seriam poucas.Então,sentiram uma picada na nuca,e depois disso,apenas escuridão.


	3. Esperança e Remorso

-_Ela_?Quem é _ela_? – Elizabeth perguntou cada vez mais confusa.

-O grande amor de Jack Sparrow...- disse Dalma com um sorriso –acho que todos aqui já ouviram essa história?A não ser vocês dois,imagino.

Ela sinalizou para Will e Elizabeth,que concordaram com ela.

-Eu escutei uma história de que Jack havia se apaixonado por uma Princesinha espanhola –disse Pintel –mas quando o encontrei e não vi sinal da moça,achei que era só mais uma lenda do Jack.

-Não...é verdade.O que perturba á todos homens,perturbou á Jack Sparrow também... –Dalma sorriu e todos se lembraram do que ela se referia. –Vejam,Jack se apaixonou pela Princesa,e ela também se apaixonou por ele.Mas os homens que tentam se livrar desse sentimento,como Jack tentou,são aqueles á quem o sentimento mais perturba.

-Como soube dessa história? – Gibbs perguntou.

-Do mesmo que jeito que soube todas as outras,Sr.Gibbs. –Dalma disse com um ar misterioso. –Então,depois de muito lutar,Jack se entregou a sua "Princesinha" –Dalma lançou um olhar a Pintel –Mas,as diferenças foram demais,ela queria que ele se tornasse um homem da sociedade,atado ás suas responsabilidades.E acho que todos aqui sabemos que esse não é Jack.Pobre mulher,não via o que estava fazendo,até que ele a deixou... e ela estava grávida.

Houve um choque geral,exceto por Gibbs,que abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar do fato.

-Essa parte eu não ouvi... –disse Pintel.

-Jack tem um filho? –Will perguntou

Dalma olhou para Gibbs,que levantou a cabeça,e percebeu que todos haviam se virado para ele.

-Não...provavelmente,não. A Princesa estava muito doente durante a gravidez...ela tinha que ficar em repouso,pois qualquer emoção muito forte poderia causar o pior...e...

Apesar do silêncio todos entenderam o que Gibbs queria dizer.

-O que eu quero dizer é que...não acha que ela vá ajudar! –disse Gibbs.

-Ele a deixou,ela perdeu o filho por isso,porque ajudaria? –perguntou Elizabeth,sua voz com um tom de indignação. –Eu não ajudaria...

Elizabeth abaixou a cabeça,e Dalma olhou para ela firmemente e andou pra o centro da sala onde todos estavam reunidos.

-Eu também não sei se ela ajudará,mas ela é a única esperança para Jack.

* * *

Jack acordou assustado,num sobressalto,e viu que estava preso numa cela feita toda de bambus,em volta havia grandes arvores e pouca luz do sol passava por entre elas.

-Bom dia,Bela Adormecida. –ele ouviu alguém falar.

Virou-se e viu Teach,trabalhando num pedaço de madeira com uma faca.

-O que? –perguntou Jack ainda um pouco zonzo,se sentando e sentindo–se melhor.

-Não é que você seja "bela" mas,é por causa da história,sabe,a Princesa Encantada.Lembra-se?

-Sim,Teach – disse Jack um pouco impaciente –Eu lembro da Princesa Encantada...

Os olhos de Jack pareceram um pouco perdidos e ele abaixou a cabeça,mexendo na terra.

-Ah... –disse Teach com um sorriso esperto –Eu conheço essa história..."O grande amor de Jack Sparrow"...

Jack levantou a cabeça alerta e olhou para Teach com as sobrancelhas franzidas,mas o outro continuou sorrindo.

-Não é minha culpa,quando eu ouvi a história já tinha esse nome.Desculpe não ter avisado sobre "Capitão".Mas acho que o nome ficaria muito grande. –disse Teach ironicamente.

-Como essa história chegou _aqui?_

-Ora,Capitão,você tem uma bela fama...suas lendas são as mais interessantes no momento,você mesmo é uma lenda.E toda lenda tem um pouco de romance...

-Faz tanto tempo que eu não penso nisso...A ultima vez...eu estava com Tia Dalma.

_-Oh,Jack Sparrow não sabe o que quer… -disse Dalma com um sorriso brincalhão –Ou sabe,mas resiste em toma-lo para si?_

_Jack a olhou,seu sorriso fazia com que parecesse que ela sabia exatamente do que estava falando._

"_Mas como...?"_

-Agora vejo que ela sabia da história...

-Todos sabem... –disse Teach.

-Ah,talvez ela estivesse certa... –disse Jack recostando a cabeça. –Talvez eu devesse ter simplesmente dito para Carmem que não queria aquilo,leva-la para o mar comigo...

-Você acha que ela iria querer?

-Iria resistir um pouco,mas sim.

-Ela é a única herdeira do trono Espanhol,acha que ela faria isso com o pai dela?

-Não,acho que ela faria isso _por mim. –_Jack se levantou e se afastou.

-Você não conhece bem as mulheres,meu caro Jack.

-Sim,eu conheço. –disse Jack se lembrando de Elizabeth,o motivo dele estar ali,naquela situação. – e quanto mais conheço mais me arrependo de ter deixado Carmem.Se eu a tivesse levado comigo...hoje não estaria aqui...

-Não se iluda,Jones teria ido atrás de você do mesmo jeito.

-Sim,mas eu não teria nada do que me arrepender.Teria confiado na mulher certa.Estaria com meu pequeno Jack. – Jack abriu um sorriso.

-Você tem um filho?

-Teria..

-Se...

-Se ela não o tivesse perdido.

-Oh.Porque ela perdeu?

-Porque...eu a deixei.Na verdade,eu não tenho certeza se ela perdeu.Ela estava doente,precisava de repouso e se preservar de emoções...ela passou por tanto e nada aconteceu,a criança pode ter sobrevivido. –disse Jack tentando se convencer

-Ah,você achou que a deixando a preservaria de emoções? –Teach perguntou mas Jack percebeu que era na verdade uma afronta e se virou para encara-lo.Então voltou a se sentar ao lado de Teach.

-Olhe quem está falando,como se você nunca tivesse feito nada errado.

-Eu fiz muita coisa errada,mas pelo menos,não matei meu próprio filho.

-Eu não o matei.

-Não mesmo... – disse Teach voltando a cabeça para seu trabalho,Jack virando o rosto para o lado oposto. –Você só o abandonou.

Jack virou o rosto subitamente para Teach mas ele não voltou a encara-lo.Jack voltou seu rosto,encostou a cabeça na cela e mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

-Um pouco de rum seria ótimo agora.

* * *

-Com licença,senhor.Senhor! –gritava Will á um pirata que comandava o carregamento de um navio,no primeiro porto que eles haviam desembarcado após saírem da casa de Tia Dalma.

-O que é,garoto? –perguntou o pirata bruscamente.O homem estava sujo,suado,usava as típicas roupas de pirata e uma bandana verde, os homens que passavam trombavam em toda a tripulação do Perola,o que fez Elizabeth se agarrar ao braço de Will.

-Há algum lugar na tripulação? –Will perguntou

-Para trabalhar de graça, sim –disse o homem rindo e mostrando seus dentes sujos.

-Bem,não é exatamente de graça,mas não é dinheiro que queremos em troca.

-Desembucha. –disse o homem parecendo mais interessado

-Nós só trabalharemos na sua tripulação,se nos deixar na Espanha.

-Hum...é bem vantajoso,pelo menos pra mim,porque estava planejando passar por lá mesmo. –disse o homem,e os piratas voltavam para o navio de mãos vazias agora e ele foi avisado que o carregamento já havia terminado.O homem começou a subir a rampa para o navio e fez sinal para que eles o acompanhassem. Mas... –o homem olhou Elizabeth dos pés á cabeça –vai ter que fazer algo mais para os homens não tocarem na bonequinha aí.

Will se virou para Elizabeth sério,ela o encarou com olhos suplicantes,ele se virou para outro e avistou os barcos de Tia Dalma.

-Aqueles dois barcos são o bastante? –Will perguntou apontando.

-Hum...está de bom grado.Bem,então,bem-vindos ao Safira! –o homem falou,já mais animado,estendendo a mão para Will.

-Obrigado.Então o acordo está feito? –Will perguntou acenando com a cabeça para Elizabeth.O homem abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

-Aye.O acordo está feito.

-Podem me chamar de Capitão Smith. – disse ele. –Agora,as obrigações já estão todas divididas,então,o que forem ordenados a fazer,façam.

Então o homem começou a dar ordens aos marujos para preparar o navio para zarpar.

-Vocês também. –disse Smith á sua nova tripulação,após seus marujos começarem a trabalhar.

Cada um foi ajudar outro marujo nas tarefas,e o navio zarpou rumo á Espanha.

Mais tarde,após escurecer,Will estava apoio na amurada do navio,olhando o horizonte.

Elizabeth apareceu e o observou por um tempo,então foi até ele e o abraçou por trás.

-Pensando no casamento? –Elizabeth perguntou com um sorriso.

-Acho que não haverá mais casamento,Elizabeth. –disse Will tirando os braços dela e se virando para encara-la.

-O que? –Elizabeth perguntou confusa.

-Não consigo entender você...

-O que está dizendo,Will?! –perguntava Elizabeth cada vez mais desesperada.

-Eu acho que não te conheço...não sei quem você é de verdade,e não posso suportar isso.

-Não,Will,não diga isso,eu te amo,você sabe disso –disse Elizabeth indo até ele,o abraçando e em seguida segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. –O que mais você precisaria,além disso?

-Lealdade,Elizabeth. –disse Will com a expressão fria,em seguida indo para os aposentos,deixando Elizabeth chorando no convés.


	4. Capturados

Will foi se deitar,e percebeu que havia uma rede maior,provavelmente para os dois dormirem juntos.Deixou-a para Elizabeth,e foi dormir na rede mais próxima.

Após se recuperar,Elizabeth desceu para dormir.Viu a grande rede vazia,procurou por Will,e encontrou-o deitado na rede logo à frente.O observou por um tempo,passou os dedos por entre seus cabelos,contendo os soluços, beijou sua testa,desejando-lhe boa noite e foi se deitar.

Will abriu os olhos,que agora estavam cheio de lágrimas,e engoliu as palavras que tanto desejava dizer a Elizabeth.

* * *

Próximo dali,o Holandês Voador, com um novo comandante,o agora Almirante Norrington,elevado de cargo por Lorde Beckett como recompensa pelo coração de Davy Jones,que havia lhe dado o poder sobre o navio,ganhando o poder Davy Jones,que agora comandava um navio comum com seus servos que conseguiram fugir da súbita invasão.

-Almirante,temos um navio à vista! –gritou um oficial,e Norrington e Beckett vieram á seu encontro,Norrington pegou a luneta para avistar o navio.

-Oh,o Safira.São apenas uns bandos de piratas que não perceberam que a pirataria está prestes a ser a atacar a pouco tempo. –ele recolheu a luneta –É só um pequeno navio pirata.

-Bem,então vamos corta-lo pela raiz antes que ele cresça... –disse Beckett com um sorriso e Norrington olhou para o navio ambiciosamente.

-Homens preparem-se,vamos nos aproximar!Preparar cerco. – os homens começaram a prepararem suas posições e suas armas. –Vamos atacar.

* * *

Os homens abordaram o navio tão silenciosamente que a tripulação não acordou,e nem puderam reagir.Os oficiais chegaram arrancando todos de suas redes e os colocando ajoelhados no convés.Os gritos dos capturados acordavam os outros que eram logo pegos por outros oficiais.

Quando todos haviam sido reunidos no convés,Beckett andava em frente á eles de um lado pro outro.Um marujo em particular tremia e chorava,rezando com um terço na mão.

Então Norrington pareceu se inquietar,se aproximou de Beckett e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.Os dois se viraram para Gibbs.

-Sr.Gibbs? –Beckett chamou.Gibbs respirou fundo e respondeu.Beckett e Norrington se entreolharam e Beckett foi até Gibbs.

-Está familiarizado com Jack Sparrow?

-Capitão. –Gibbs murmurou.

-O que? –perguntou Beckett,com um tom mais perigoso.

-Sim. –disse Gibbs.

Enquanto isso Norrington se aproximava das pessoas ao lado de Gibbs.Então viu alguém de cabeça baixa,logos cabelos claros,puxou sua espada e colocou a no queixo da pessoa,fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

-Elizabeth. –disse ele surpreso.

-James. –Elizabeth respondeu fria.

Norrington guardou sua espada de volta na bainha,e Beckett se virou para eles com um sorriso cheio de maldade.

-Ah,mas parece que se reuniram todos para a festa! –disse Beckett contendo sua emoção de encontra-los todos juntos,mas a satisfação da vingança escondida em todas suas palavras. – Onde está o grande Jack?

Todos ficaram em silêncio,houve uma movimentação e sussurros entre alguns homens da tripulação e Beckett riu,Norrington ainda olhava Elizabeth incrédulo.

-O que faz aqui? –Norrington perguntou á ela.

-Fazemos parte da tripulação. –respondeu Will.

-Ah,são parte da tripulação de um navio pirata.São piratas,então,serão tratados como tal.Levem-nos para as celas. –disse Beckett e todos os oficiais os olharam confusos,Norrington o segurou pelo braço.

-Não vai perguntar se eles querem se defender? –perguntou Norrington.

-Não. –Beckett disse e voltou andar mas Norrington o impediu novamente.

-É melhor perguntar.Seu cargo é muito ambiciado,esses homens usariam qualquer errinho para derruba-lo.

-Certo. –disse Beckett desgostoso se voltando para os piratas –Alguém tem algo em defesa da tripulação? –todos ficaram em silêncio,e se entreolharam em busca de alguém que lhes trouxesse a ultima esperança. –Ninguém?

Beckett lançou um olhar desafiador para os oficiais que olhavam com ódio e se preparou para ordena-los que levassem os prisioneiros,quando uma voz trêmula e distante gritou:

-Eu clamo por misericórdia!

Os olhos de Beckett queimaram de ódio e ele se voltou para a tripulação,e andou até o penúltimo homem,ao lado do Capitão,que tremia compulsivamente e segurava com toda sua força um terço entre as mãos.Sua voz havia saído num grito,desesperado e amedrontado.Beckett parou em frente á ele.

-Clama por misericórdia á quem? –perguntou Beckett ameaçadoramente.

-Á Vossa Majestade,a Rainha!

-_Qual_ Rainha? –perguntou Beckett e o homem pareceu mais seguro e corajoso,levantou a cabeça para encara-lo, sua voz saiu num grito ainda desesperado porém mais forte:

-Clamo por misericórdia á Vossa Majestade,a Rainha Carmem da Espanha!

-Oh... –disse Beckett com desgosto, decepção e até desprezo,virando o rosto instintivamente,em seguida o voltando para frente.

-A misericordiosa Rainha Carmem... –disse Beckett com desprezo.

-Irá aquiescer ao pedido,Lorde Beckett? –perguntou Norrington,tentando disfarçar a curiosidade,e manter a formalidade.

-Sim –respondeu ele se virando para os oficiais –Levem-nos á ela.

* * *

Numa cela do Holandês Voador,Will e Elizabeth,questionavam Gibbs:

-Quando ela virou Rainha?

-Não sei...algo deve ter acontecido com o pai dela.Pobre mulher,perdeu o Jack,o filho,e o pai.

-Mais um motivo para ela não ajudar... –disse Will.

-Estou dizendo,ela não vai ajudar.Ela vai ficar até feliz em saber o que aconteceu. –disse Elizabeth.Will e Gibbs a olharam espantados. –Vocês não conhecem nós,mulheres.Nossa ira pode causar grandes estragos...Sabemos amar,mas sabemos odiar também.

Will e Gibbs se entreolharam,e Elizabeth não os encarava,olhava para frente,sem se importar muito com os olhares que lhe lançavam.

* * *

Lorde Beckett adentrou o Palácio e foi informado de que a Rainha se encontrava em seu escritório.Foi até lá,um criado entrou para anuncia-lo,e em seguida abriu a porta anunciando que ela iria recebe-lo ,e Beckett entrou em sua sala.

A sala tinha grandes janelas, estava bem clara devido á luz do sol.Além de alguns quadros,a sala tinha apenas uma grande escrivaninha,atrás da qual se encontrava Carmem,em pé.

Carmem vestia um longo vestido branco,com um leve tom rosa,que deixava seus braços á mostra e era discreto e até simples.O brilho de sua imagem ficava por conta da grande coroa brilhante em sua cabeça,os cabelos soltos,caindo pelo seu ombro,e descendo até um pouco abaixo do busto do vestido.

-Lorde Beckett.

-Alteza. –ele disse tirando o chapéu e fazendo uma reverência,Carmem fez um aceno com a cabeça em resposta.

-O que te traz aqui novamente? –ela perguntou.

-O segundo motivo pelo qual venho aqui,após sua beleza. –disse Beckett graciosamente,fazendo Carmem abrir um sorriso irônico.

-Piratas.

-Precisamente.

-Eles já estão aqui? –perguntou Carmem saindo de trás da mesa.

-Estão á sua espera,Alteza. – disse Beckett,e Carmem passou por ele e saiu da sala.

-Carmem,será que poderia me dar um minuto? –disse Beckett saindo correndo atrás dela,que parou.

-Lorde Beckett,não é porque sabe meu nome que pode usa-lo tão informalmente. –disse Carmem quando ele a alcançou e em seguida voltou a andar.

-Perdão,Alteza,mas há algo que eu gostaria de lhe falar. –disse Beckett ainda atrás dela.

-Pois então fale. –disse ela,e Beckett hesitou –Consegue andar e falar ao mesmo tempo,Lord Beckett?

-Sim,Alteza.Mas,eu tenho um interesse em particular na tripulação desse navio.

-Qual o porquê desse interesse?

-É...pessoal.

-Política não é pessoal,Lorde Beckett,é para sociedade. –disse Carmem se virando para encara-lo mas sem parar de andar. –Não podemos decidir o destino de varias pessoas baseados no capricho de uma só.

-Não é um capricho,Alteza,é uma obrigação muito importante,uma vontade...

-Lorde Beckett,não sei se lembra,mas eu ainda tenho uma autoridade maior que a sua. –disse Carmem finalmente parando,Beckett parando bem em frente á ela – A palavra final é sempre a minha,a minha vontade prevalece a sua,e a minha vontade é que todos sejam julgados com igualdade.

Carmem voltou a andar,Beckett ficou parado formulando argumentos para convence-la.

-Me perdoe,Alteza.Não tive a intenção de lhe faltar com respeito. –disse Beckett de cabeça baixa.

Carmem parou de andar mas continuou de costas.Beckett odiava a idéia de se dirigir assim a uma mulher,mas era o que tinha fazer,para não arruinar sua reputação.

-Mas,Alteza,são apenas três pessoas que me interessam,será que poderia deixar apenas elas á meu julgamento? –perguntou Beckett levantando a cabeça,e Carmem virou os olhos e se voltou para ele,indo á sua direção.

-Alguém pediu a misericórdia pela tripulação a mim,certo? –Carmem perguntou.

-Exato.

-Essas três pessoas fazem parte da tripulação? –perguntou Carmem.

-Sim,Alteza.

-Então elas serão julgadas por mim,juntamente com a tripulação. –disse Carmem,em seguida virou as costas e voltou a andar.

-Mas,Majestade,eu realmente preciso... –começou Beckett mas Carmem parou de andar,e se virou novamente para ele dizendo:

-Lorde Beckett,se lembra que eu disse que a palavra final era minha? –perguntou Carmem friamente e Beckett concordou com a cabeça. –Pois então..._Essa _é minha palavra final.


	5. Vossa Majestade

Carmem continuou andando e até chegar á uma grande porta,na frente da qual haviam vários homens vestidos elegantemente,se curvaram quando ela passou,criados abriram as grandes portas brancas para o salão e os homens,incluindo Beckett, entraram logo após ela.

Carmem foi até seu trono,e os cavalheiros se sentaram em uma grande mesa em frente á ela.

-Alguns prisioneiros desejam falar com Vossa Majestade. –falou um criado que estava ao lado de seu trono.

-Ah sim,eu já ouvi.Diga para leva-los de volta as celas,não posso atende-los agora. –respondeu Carmem.

-Sim,Alteza. –o criado fez uma reverência,e foi até a porta do lado oposto da qual Carmem havia entrado.Carmem se preparou para começar sua reunião,mas o criado voltou,ela o olhou intrigada.

-Eles dizem que é urgente. –disse o homem.

-Ah, -disse Carmem indignada –Já tem um argumento contra,pela insolência.Eles _irão_ esperar.

O criado voltou,e falou com a tripulação novamente.Num canto da sala,Cutler Beckett sorria,pelo fato de que eles já haviam conseguido irritar a Rainha. O homem voltou,e dessa vez,Carmem se mexeu em seu trono,intrigada pelo que mais os prisioneiros poderiam ter dito.

-Eles disseram que vieram em nome de Jack Sparrow. –disse o homem,a Carmem se virou,agora atenta.De repente as portas se abriram e a tripulação invadiu o salão,na frente deles,como um líder estava Will Turner.

-_Capitão_ Jack Sparrow –corrigiu Will ao entrar.Carmem se levantou irritada.

-Mas que invasão é essa?! – perguntou Carmem,em seguida se virando para os cavalheiros á mesa. –Senhores,queiram me perdoar,mas teremos que adiar.Esperem na sala de entrada,e fiquem á vontade,os criados estão as suas ordens.Resolverei isto rapidamente.

Carmem se virou com uma expressão firme para a tripulação e os homens se retiraram da sala.

-Como podem vir em nome de Jack Sparrow,se não conheço nenhum de vocês? –perguntou Carmem após todos os homens terem se retirado.

Will se virou para trás e deu um passo para o lado,e Sr.Gibbs deu um passo a frente,fazendo uma leve reverência.

-Não sei se está lembrada de mim,Alteza. –disse Gibbs.

-Como poderia esquecer,Sr.Gibbs? – disse Carmem,parecendo finalmente se abalar,e fazendo um sinal com a mão para que eles viessem em sua frente.

Eles pararam em frente à escada que levava ao trono,em frente ao qual Carmem estava parada.

-Não sei se tem conhecimento do que aconteceu com Jack... –disse Will.

-Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Exatamente? –perguntou Will,fazendo Carmem rir,descer as escadas,e andar entre a tripulação.

-Eu sei exatamente os tipos de confusão em que o Jack se mete... –disse Carmem com um leve sorriso andando entre os homens e parando em frente a Cotton. –Esse é aquele mesmo papagaio?

-O rabo de saia do Capitão! –gralhou o papagaio.

-Ah,é ele mesmo. –disse Carmem um pouco incomodada,seguindo em frente,e se deparando com o pirata que havia recorrido á ela,que se ajoelhou no chão em frente á ela,de cabeça baixa.

-Tenha misericórdia,Alteza!

-Eu terei...agora se levante. –disse Carmem se baixando e segurando seu queixo,em seguida se levantando,para que ele acompanhasse.Ela o olhou com piedade,e vendo seu desespero,lhe disse –Acalme-se.Respire.Isso.Não há nada com que se preocupar.-ela segurou entre as suas mãos,as do homem que carregavam o terço –Tenha fé.

Carmem lhe sorriu e o homem a olhou atônito.Ela soltou as mãos dele cuidadosamente,e virou as costas,mas então franziu as sobrancelhas,e se voltou para os homens,passando pelo o homem com quem havia falado,e indo até o capitão,que mantinha cabeça baixa.

-Sr.Sparrow? –Carmem perguntou e um marujo respondeu.

-Não,Alteza,acho que se enganou.Esse é o capitão Smith.

-Não...eu sei do que estou falando.Jacob! –Carmem chamou, o capitão levantou a cabeça lentamente como se temesse encara-la. –Achei que usasse o Sparrow quando agia como pirata!

-Eu usava.Mas achei que poderiam me confundir com meu filho Jack. –disse Jacob.

Will,Elizabeth e Gibbs,além de toda a tripulação do Perola se entreolharam e comentaram,confusos.Carmem colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou desconfiada.Ele a olhou e depois como se desistisse,continuou.

-E achei que se sua mãe ouvisse Sparrow,iria reconhecer e não ia gostar nem um pouco.Então,se colocasse Smith,ela ia achar que é um dos vários outros Smith que existem...

-Boa idéia.Mas vai voltar para casa,o mais rápido possível.Se souber que fugiu,conto tudo para ela. –disse Carmem voltando á seu trono.

-Carmem,por favor...

-Acho que minha mãe não gostaria nada de saber que seu marido é um pirata. –disse Carmem olhando significativamente para Jacob.

-Tudo bem...eu volto.Deus,você é igualzinha á ela! –reclamou Jacob.

-Espere um pouco. –disse Ragetti enquanto Carmem passava por ele,que estava logo à frente da escada. -Se ele é casado com sua mãe,ele é seu pai?

Carmem voltou á frente do trono,e respondeu:

-Não,o Rei é meu pai.

-Ah,é mesmo... –disse Ragetti,e Pintel lhe deu um tapa na cabeça,que fez seu olho voar longe.Ragetti correu até ele,e quando o pegou e o colocou,olhou para cima e se deparou com o olhar de Carmem.

-Desculpe. –disse ele voltando ao seu lugar e fazendo Carmem rir.

-Ah,essa tinha que ser mesmo a tripulação do Jack.Um bando de loucos...Mas porque vieram aqui,afinal?

-Nós precisamos de sua ajuda. –disse Elizabeth.Carmem se virou para ela e lhe lançou um olhar misterioso,parecia esconder uma frieza.

-Ajuda para que?

Todos se entreolharam.Ninguém sabia como dizer aquilo sem parecer louco.

-Para trazer Jack... de volta. –disse Will abaixando a cabeça sem acreditar no que dizia.

-Trazer Jack de volta? –perguntou Carmem levantando uma sobrancelha –Jack está... –Carmem levantou o queixo tentando parecer mais forte –morto.

-Sim...mas existe um jeito de traze-lo de volta.Olhe.Esse homem. –Will deu espaço para Barbossa –O próprio Jack o matou.E ele foi trazido de volta.

Carmem o olhou curiosamente,ouvindo Will como se ele lhe contasse uma história,sem ter a intenção de que ela acreditasse.Barbossa puxou sua camisa para o lado e mostrou a marca em seu peito,no coração.

-Um tiro.Direto no coração... –Barbossa disse a Carmem que pareceu impressionada,e desceu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra.

-Como pode ser? –disse Carmem olhando hipnotizada a cicatriz de Barbossa.

-Ainda há esperança para Jack... –disse Will olhando atento para Carmem,que colocou os dedos sobre os lábios,e voltou a subir a escada lentamente. –Jack pode voltar...

As palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Carmem,que chegou ao topo da escada e ficou de costas,absorta em pensamentos.

_

* * *

_

_-Tudo bem,então,espere,vou arrumar as malas,é rápido. –disse Carmem se virando_

_-Não. –disse Jack segurando seu pulso e ela se virou_

_-Porque?O que foi? –Carmem perguntou intrigada,mas Jack estava sério e não a olhava,apenas encarava os degraus das escadas. –Espere,espere um segundo –Carmem abriu um sorriso amargo –Você está deixando a cidade,ou está me deixando?_

_Jack ficou em silêncio,Carmem pensou em sacudi-lo, gritar com ele,o sentimento de confusão claro em seus olhos enquanto ela o encarava,esperando a resposta.Jack finalmente levantou a cabeça,segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou,o beijo mais longo e ansioso possível,o tempo parecia estar contra ele ,mas após se separarem,Jack disse apenas uma palavra:_

_-Desculpe._

_Carmem ficou claramente desesperada,e Jack virou as costas e voltou a descer as escadas,Carmem desceu alguns degraus mas sentiu uma forte dor e parou._

_-Jack,volte aqui!Jack!!Por favor,Jack!Porque está fazendo isso?!! – Carmem gritava desesperada e as lagrimas lavavam sua face,sua voz embargava,e ela reunia todas as suas forças para gritar – Jack!!_

* * *

-Jack pode voltar...-Carmem sussurrou,seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas,ela se virou de repente. –Porque ele se foi,afinal?!

O tom de Carmem era inesperado,uma súbita revolta surgira em sua voz.Todos continuaram a olha-la,sem saber o que responder.

-Como isso pôde acontecer?Eu digo,o Jack sempre escapou de tudo,porque dessa vez,ele não...conseguiu... ?–disse Carmem explodindo,e finalmente se acalmando como se as perguntas dentro de sua cabeça tivessem conseguido se expressar.

-Ele ficou para trás para nos poupar... –disse Elizabeth

-Foi um ato nobre. –continuou Gibbs

-Não,não está certo... –disse Carmem balançando a cabeça e as mãos –Jack...não faria isso.Não é o tipo de coisa que ele faria,eu conheço ele. –continuou Carmem,procurando em sua cabeça o que Jack havia feito que havia lhe dado essa certeza.

-Ele não poderia fugir para sempre de sua divida...- disse Will.

-Não se pode lutar para sempre...às vezes é preciso recuar... –disse Elizabeth e Will a olhou concordando,depois se voltou para Carmem cuja expressão triste tinha dado lugar agora ás sobrancelhas franzidas,e ela pareceu distraída novamente.

Carmem se lembrou de quando um navio se aproximava para cerca-los,que depois eles descobriram que era Antonio,e Jack a queria voltar á ilha da Medusa,logo após ela descobrir de sua gravidez.

* * *

_-Eu quero corrigir meu erro._

_-É uma ótima atitude,Jack –disse Carmem se acalmando –Mas nada que você fizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia,essa era sua última chance,e você não aproveitou,acabou,me leve pra casa,ou para qualquer outra cidade,pra mim chega. –Carmem se virou para trocar de roupa –E..dê um jeito de despistar esse navio,pelo menos enquanto estiver aqui._

_-E se eles vierem nos atacar?Eu terei que lutar.._

_-Recue,Jack._

_-Um Sparrow não foge de uma luta,luv._

_-Nem por outro Sparrow?_

_-Um Sparrow não recua por nada –disse Jack saindo da cabine_

* * *

-Espere um pouco... –disse Carmem se virando para ele,com a expressão firme novamente. –Alguém aqui está mentindo. –ela acenou com a cabeça para dois criados que foram até as portas e as fecharam. –E ninguém sai daqui até que a verdade seja contada.

_NA:A Carmem está fogo,hein?Se achavam ela cabeça dura antes,imagine agora.Mas então gente,mil perdões pela falta de Jack na fic,nesse capitulo até coloquei ele nas memórias da Carmem.Mas ele vai voltar logo,pode ter certeza,afinal,Piratas do Caribe não é Piratas do Caribe sem Capitão Jack,neh?_


	6. A Chance

_NA:Obrigada pelas reviews!Toh escrevendo que nem uma louca!_

_Camila:Então,vai demorar um pouco para esclarecer a historia do filhotinho deles...mas,paciência,senão a historia não tem graça neh?_

_Kadzinha:Suas reviews são as mais hilárias,adoro!E esse capitulo responde a sua pergunta._

_Srta.Karol:Amo sua fic!E a Carmem vai tah bem geniosa nessa fic,prepare-se!E quanto ao filhotinho jah disse pra Camila,vai demorar um pouco pra historia se explicar..._

_Livia:Olha,que no dia que vc deixou essa review,eu tinha falado pra uma menina daqui do Ffnet que ia fazer isso!_

_Agora,a historia que é mais interessante...hehehehehe_

* * *

-Hei,está acordado? –perguntou Teach cutucando Jack e o irritando.

-Aye. –Jack respondeu

-Ficou incomodado com o que eu falei,não é? –disse Teach,mas Jack permaneceu quieto –Ficou,isso é porque sabe que fez algo errado,já é meio caminho andado...o problema é que não dá mais para andar o resto do caminho...você demorou demais para perceber a besteira que fez.

-Obrigado pela lição de moral,mas eu já tinha percebido isso sozinho. –disse Jack acidamente.

-Levante –disse Teach se levantando

-Porque? –perguntou Jack

-Armei um plano para sairmos daqui.

-Porque...

-Porque eu não quero ficar trancado aqui,você não quer sair?

-Porque eu iria querer sair?

-Porque eu acho que vi sua Princesinha passeando por aqui... –disse Teach e Jack o olhou entediado.

-Mesmo se ela estivesse,e eu saísse,ela me jogaria de volta nessa cela.

-Nossa,ela é tão geniosa assim?

-Não...quer dizer,ás vezes... –disse Jack abrindo um sorriso maroto.

-Ah,é sempre mais divertido doma-las,não é? –disse Teach e os dois riram.

-Normalmente ela era doce,boa...em todos os sentidos –disse Jack,o sorriso aumentando.

-Espere aí,esse não foi um sorrisinho apaixonado...era tão bom assim? –disse Teach rindo e se aproximando de Jack.

-Depois de dois meses viajando juntos,ela descobriu que estava grávida,sim,era muito bom. –disse Jack rindo e Teach o acompanhando.

-Teve sorte,de encontrar uma mulher assim,eu tive que juntar 14 para ter o que queria. –disse Teach ainda descontraído. –Você já se casou alguma vez?

-Não.Já pedi duas mulheres,mas nenhuma das duas quis.

-Não pediu a Princesinha?

-Pedi,mas foi no meio de uma briga,ela não quis.E também estava noiva de outro.

-E a outra?

-Hum...a outra.Foi por causa dela,que eu estou aqui,caí na lábia dela,e numa das vezes que achei que era eu quem tinha o controle,eu a pedi.Mas ela não quis,era parte do jogo dela... –disse Jack amargamente.

-Hei,hei,pode parar,vamos falar da Princesinha,que é mais agradável. –disse Teach e Jack riu. –Não devemos ficar pensando nessas criaturas traiçoeiras,vamos pensar nas mulheres doces e sinceras,como nós queremos que elas sejam...e que _às vezes_ elas são... –Teach disse meio incomodado essa frase,mas Jack riu do mesmo jeito.

-Então,você vem? –perguntou Teach.

-Não,eu vou ficar aqui mesmo.

-Está bem então –disse Teach se abaixando e sussurrando –Eu vou matar esses dois guardas e fugir,e você fica com a culpa.

Teach se afastou e Jack se levantou rapidamente.

-Mudei de idéia. –disse Jack

-Eu sou bem persuasivo... –disse Teach disse se aproximando da saída e cravando a estaca de madeira que havia feito no pescoço de um guarda.O outro guarda se virou

e desferiu um golpe de espada em direção á Teach,mas Jack o desviou para o lado contrário com o braço,torcendo o braço do guarda que soltou um grito e deixou a espada cair.Jack a pegou e cortou os bambus,e ele e Teach saíram da cela.Teach pegou a espada e arma do outro guarda,enquanto Jack foi pegar a arma do outro,que começou a gritar algo em sua língua.Jack o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Ah,fique quieto. –disse Teach atirando no homem.

Jack se afastou,Teach saiu andando,Jack o seguiu,mas então Jack parou,e se virou,lançando o braço sobre o peito de Teach o impedindo de andar.Então abriu um sorriso,Teach apenas o olhava intrigado.

-Tive uma idéia.

* * *

-Mas essa é a verdade! –exclamou Will. –Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

-Sua palavra eu sei que é de honra,Sr... –disse Carmem.

-Turner.William Turner.

-Sr.Turner,de quem eu desconfio é... –disse Carmem descendo lentamente as escadas –Dela.

Carmem apontou para Elizabeth,e seu olhar estava cheio de desconfiança e ávido por descobrir o que sua mente lhe apontava que havia de errado.Todos olharam para ela,que olhou fixamente para Carmem.

-Eu? –perguntou Elizabeth.

-Sim,você,Srta...

-Swann.

-Swann...Swann,Swann,Ah,Swann,os Swann de Port Royal,certo? –perguntou Carmem e Elizabeth concordou.

-Nossos pais se conheciam...seu pai,o Governador Swann,um homem muito honesto,dizia meu pai.Espero que siga seu exemplo,o que acho que não está fazendo,porque eu não costumo desconfiar das pessoas à toa...foi um dom que ganhei logo depois de conhecer realmente Jack,perceber o que as pessoas realmente são...não posso mais ser enganada e _não vou ser_. –Carmem marcou bem suas palavras,parando num degrau da escada.

-Mesmo que não tenha feito o mesmo com você,Jack foi capaz,e se sacrificou pela sua tripulação! –disse Elizabeth irritando Carmem.

-Ou me dizem a verdade agora,ou vão todos para a forca! – disse Carmem,chocando a todos.

-Já lhe passou pela cabeça que Jack... –dizia Elizabeth e Carmem a interrompeu.

-Cuidado com o que diz...ou –começou Carmem descendo a escadas em direção á Elizabeth,que continua falando.

-Simplesmente não se importasse...

-Ou vai enfrentar... –disse Carmem parando em frente à Elizabeth. –O nó do carrasco.

Elizabeth que havia aberto a boca para terminar sua frase,parou,e Carmem ficou em sua frente com seu olhar tentando desvenda-la.

-E eu não acho que ganharia disputa contra ele. –terminou Carmem.

Os homens encaravam as duas,esperando o próximo movimento de qualquer uma das duas,o olhar de Elizabeth estava confuso,á beira do desespero.

-Não se atreva a falar qualquer coisa sobre o meu relacionamento com Jack,porque se me irritar mais um pouco mocinha,eu farei um esforço e não honrarei minha fama de misericordiosa... –disse Carmem com um tom perigoso,Elizabeth abaixou a cabeça,seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas,sua respiração ficou mais rápida,ela balançava a cabeça.

-Eu o prendi! –explodiu Elizabeth levantando a cabeça. –Eu o seduzi,o beijei e o prendi ao navio!

Carmem havia assumido uma expressão de vitória,mas então virou as costas e não se conformava com o que acabara de ouvir,passando a mão pela testa e se voltou de repente.

-Estão percebendo o que me pedem?!Querem que conserte um erro de uma amante do Jack!Sumam daqui!Isso não é problema meu!

-Alteza! –disse Will,incrédulo.

-Já estou sendo generosa o bastante em deixa-los vivos!Agora vão! –disse Carmem subindo as escadas,perturbada. –Levem-nos daqui!

Carmem agora gritava,mas tentando se conter,enquanto eram empurrados para fora do aposento,Elizabeth tentava convence-la.

-Não era justo que nós pagássemos pela divida _dele_!Ele havia dado sua palavra,ele não queria cumprir com ela,e nos colocou entre ele e sua obrigação para que pudesse fugir!

Elizabeth olhava para Carmem mas ela continuava com a cabeça baixa,e a tripulação foi levada para fora do salão.Os guardas o levavam para saída do Palácio,quando um homem chamou a atenção deles,e os homens pararam no meio do corredor.

-Esperem lá fora,preciso falar com eles.E... –o homem disse para os guardas que se retiravam –Não os liberem, deixem-nos nas celas,pelo menos até amanhã.

Os guardas acenaram com a cabeça e se retiraram,a tripulação olhou confusa para o homem que usava trajes de oficial da Marinha.

-A Rainha Carmem,está muito alterada hoje,peço-lhes que esperem até amanhã,ela pensará no assunto.Ou eu a farei pensar.

-Desculpe,mas,quem é você? – perguntou Will.

-Oh,desculpe-me –disse o homem tirando o chapéu e estendendo a mão á Will –Sou o Almirante Antonio Mendez.Sou irmão da Rainha Carmem...e do Jack.

-Então você é um Príncipe? - perguntou Raggeti

-Jack é irmão da Rainha? –questionou Pintel.

-Jack é um Príncipe? –perguntou Raggeti agora ainda mais confuso.

-Não,para todas –disse Antonio com um sorriso,mas os homens continuaram confusos e ele suspirou –É uma longa historia.Agora,não podemos demorar aqui,senão estarei encrencado...pai? –perguntou Antonio olhando para a tripulação.

-Oi,filho. –respondeu Smith um pouco desanimado,e Antonio abriu a boca para falar mas o pai lhe interrompeu –Eu sei,eu sei,logo que me liberarem eu voltarei para casa...

-Tudo bem... –disse Antonio ainda estranhando mas retomando o assunto. –Voltem as celas,amanha tenho certeza que a Rainha os chamará de volta.

-Porque tem tanta certeza? –perguntou Will

-Quando ela ouviu o primeiro boato da morte de Jack,colocou homens por todo o mar para reunir informações sobre ele,e quando todos confirmaram,ela desabou.Implorou por uma segunda chance para Jack,e ela merecia uma resposta,e ela a recebeu,agora.Se ela não se lembrar disso sozinha,eu a lembrarei.E então não haverá duvida de que ela vá ajudar.A historia pode ser meio confusa,e um pouco fantasiosa,mas eu colocarei todas minha tropas em risco por isso.Pelo Jack.Os dois merecem essa chance.Agora vão ter.

* * *

-Que bela idéia. –disse Teach sarcasticamente,se olhando com os trajes excêntricos dos guardas,que Jack também usava agora.

-Se tiver uma melhor... –disse Jack escondendo o segundo guarda no meio do mato.-E agora?

-Poderemos andar mais tranqüilos. –disse Teach andando pela floresta e olhando para os lados.

-Só isso?Seu plano acaba assim? –perguntou Jack.

-Para quem não queria sair da cela,você está bem animado. –Teach e começou a rir –Ah,já sei,a Princesinha te animou,não foi?

Jack apenas acenou com a cabeça baixa e Teach o andando até chegarem na praia onde uma tropa passava.Depois do susto,antes que pudessem se esconder,um guarda os avistou e se aproximou,e começou a falar com eles.Os dois não entendiam uma palavra,apenas ficavam de cabeça baixa,para não serem reconhecidos,o homem começou então a gritar,outros guardas vieram e os pegaram.

-Belo plano,parabéns Jack. –reclamou Teach.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Jack sarcasticamente.

Os guardas continuaram levando-os,até que eles avistaram uma outra tropa,e a comandando estava o homem que Teach havia lhe apresentado como Sao Feng.

Os homens falaram algo ao capitão quando chegaram,ele se virou para Jack e Teach e perguntou algo,ao ver que os dois não respondiam olhou para sua tripulação e disse algo,depois se voltou para Jack e Teach e disse:

-Quem são vocês?


	7. Dívida

Carmem já estava preparada para dormir,em seus aposentos,mas sua cabeça estava muito atribulada com os acontecimentos do dia,ela foi até sua varanda para pensar.

As lembranças de Jack surgiram em sua cabeça num turbilhão,lembrou-se de cada momento,cada palavra,o dia em que se conheceram,o primeiro beijo,os sentimentos começando a aparecer enquanto estavam juntos no Perola.

_

* * *

_

_-Ah,não sei como você consegue viver do mesmo jeito que esses piratas e cheirar tão bem._

_-Está brincando comigo,Carmem?_

_-Não,é verdade._

_-Bem,acho que eu tenho uma boa explicação pra isso._

_Carmem levantou a cabeça e olhou sorrindo para Jack._

_-Eu gostaria de ouvi-la._

_-Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow,luv._

_-Ah - disse Carmem voltando a deitar a cabeça em seu peito-Isso explica tudo_

* * *

Carmem não conseguiu conter um sorriso,que contrastava com a expressão triste de seu rosto.O dia em que ele a salvou, como ela ficou tão encantada e impressionada. 

-Meu herói... –disse Carmem rindo.

_

* * *

_

_-Somos só você e eu agora,savvy?_

* * *

"A noite mais maravilhosa de toda minha vida..." 

-Quando ele me prendeu naquela cela,como ficou preocupado comigo...quando eu me joguei no mar,ele pulou logo atrás de mim,me salvou... –dizia Carmem mergulhada em pensamentos.

-Hora de retribuir o favor, não acha? –disse uma voz masculina atrás dela,Carmem se virou assustada e se deparou com Antonio.

-Antonio,que susto!Bata na porta antes de entrar! –disse Carmem se acalmando e colocando a mão sobre o peito.Então se virou de volta para admirar o mar.Antonio parou ao seu lado.

-Desculpe.Mas eu simplesmente não acreditei no que fez hoje!Depois do tanto que sofreu pela morte do Jack!

-Ah,Antonio,faça-me o favor!Acredita mesmo naquela historia?E mesmo se fosse verdade,O Jack morreu porque foi se envolver com outra mulher,bem feito pra ele!

-Ah,não acredito -disse Antonio rindo –Carmem,isso tudo é por ciúme?O Jack te deixou,ele seguiu em frente!Achei que isso você tinha entendido.

-Então,ele me deixou!Ele não quis mais que eu fizesse parte da vida dele! –disse Carmem nervosa –Ou o que eu tenho que fazer,é ficar esperando até que ele queira que volte para a vida dele?!E só para o beneficio _dele_!Porque tudo o que ele me traz é sofrimento...

-Carmem,você sabe que isso não é verdade...

Carmem não voltou a encara-lo,simplesmente olhou para o mar e se perdeu em seus pensamentos novamente.

"Aquele feitiço,o beijo...ele me amava,não é possível que tenha acabado assim...o que eu fiz de errado..?".

_

* * *

_

_-Isso não vai ficar assim...Carmem!-Jack saiu gritando pela porta –Me dê uma ultima chance!Eu te levo para casa,se não der certo eu te deixo lá,se der,você fica no mar comigo,eu não vou te roubar,se depois de um tempo você não mandar uma carta,Antonio saberá onde estamos,e eles podem vir pela minha cabeça.Por favor.É ultima vez que eu te peço._

_Carmem o olhou demoradamente,e se virou para Antonio._

_-Me desculpe. –ela sussurrou._

_Carmem largou as malas no chão,e correu para Jack,pulando em seu pescoço e o abraçando.Jack abraçou e a levou para a cabine,a colocando sentada na escrivaninha novamente._

* * *

-Ele parecia tão sincero...eu achei que ele realmente me amava... –Carmem deixou escapar em voz alta. 

-O que?Carmem... –disse Antonio envolvendo seu braço em volta dela, a puxando para perto –É claro que ele te amava...ele só não conseguiria viver com todas essa responsabilidades...afinal de contas,ele era um pirata.

-Mas ele estava tão cuidadoso,tão preocupado com nosso filho...achei que isso seria o bastante,eu achei que ele suportaria!

_

* * *

_

_-Você vai seguir com sua vida de pirata,após essa viagem,eu e vou voltar para o meu povo,e me casar com Antonio! -Carmem foi até porta e a abriu.  
-E o meu filho?  
-Não tem filho nenhum,Jack.  
-Você tem certeza disso?  
-Não -Carmem pareceu ficar mais suave_

* * *

-Carmem,você a única esperança para ele,ninguém mais tem condições de salva-lo,ele precisa de você... –disse Antonio,e Carmem se desvencilhou dele lentamente,parecendo que algo a havia alertado,ela olhou para o mar,a voz de Antonio soando tão distante em seus ouvidos... 

-Eu vou ajudar.

* * *

-Nós? –perguntou Teach tentando disfarçar –Nós somos oficiais da... 

Teach se virou para Jack que também se virou para ele tentando inventar uma desculpa.

-Inglaterra! –terminou Jack .

-Hum,e o que estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou o capitão.

-Viemos trazer prisioneiros –disse Jack

-Prisioneiros? –perguntou Feng

-Sim...dois de seus oficiais estavam cometendo atos criminosos contra a... Coroa. -Continuou Jack e Teach concordava avidamente com a cabeça.

-_Meus_ oficiais?!

-Sim,também ficamos chocados... –disse Teach

-Onde estão eles?! – perguntou Feng alterado.

-Na floresta.Nós os deixamos perto de uma cela.

Feng olhou desconfiado para um de seus oficiais e acenou com a cabeça,alguns homens adentraram a floresta.

-E como conseguiram isto? –perguntou Feng apontando para as armaduras.

-Ah...como nós vínhamos nessa missão,nos providenciaram esses trajes,para que não fossemos confundidos com os _prisioneiros_ daqui. –disse Teach

-Os piratas.

-Aye...quer dizer,Sim. –disse Teach

Feng continuou a olha-los desconfiado,então oficial se aproximou e falou algo para Feng,e lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Então vocês não são os capitães piratas Jack Sparrow e Edward Teach?

* * *

-Bem,agora gostaria que me explicassem melhor esse ...resgate. –perguntou Carmem,sentada em seu trono na manhã seguinte,Antonio ao seu lado,e a tripulação do Perola á sua frente. 

-Na verdade, o único que sabe onde exatamente Jack está,é ele –disse Will apontando para Barbossa que deu passo a frente.

-E você é...? –Carmem perguntou

-Capitão Hector Barbossa.

-Hum,Capitão Barbossa,homens normalmente não se apresentam a mim com seus chapéus... –disse Carmem.

Barbossa tentou esconder a expressão de desgosto e tirou o chapéu se curvando em seguida.

-Se é um capitão,precisará de um navio,certo?

-Se lhe agradar,Majestade. –disse Barbossa forçadamente gentil.

Carmem se virou para Antonio e acenou.Antonio começou a fazer uma reverência,mas Carmem lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo e ele apenas lhe acenou com a cabeça.

-Providenciarei,Alteza. –disse Antonio colocando seu chapéu de volta e se retirando.

-Creio que não nos dirá o paradeiro de Jack,capitão Barbossa. –disse Carmem e Barbossa lhe abriu um sorriso astuto –Muito esperto de sua parte.Espero que não tente me enganar,Capitão,porque eu tenho toda a Armada Espanhola e a Marinha á meu dispor...não tenho nada a temer...

-Não _há_ nada a temer,Alteza,ao menos de minha parte –disse Barbossa com um sorriso traiçoeiro.

-Ótimo,então,os navios logo estarão prontos,minhas malas estão prontas,eu estou pronta..._vocês_ estão prontos?

* * *

-Espere,eu já ouvi esse nome antes.. –disse Teach disfarçando e se virando para Jack –Ele não era conhecido como Barba...Barba Azul,não é? 

-Não,Barba Ruiva. –disse Jack fingindo certeza,e Teach fingindo descrença.

-Barba Negra. –disse Feng –Porque ele tinha uma longa barba negra,assim,como a sua.

-Ah,mas que coincidência,não é? –disse Teach tentando disfarçar.

-E o Jack Sparrow...dizem que ele tinha uma queda por uma Rainha espanhola.

-Princesa. –corrigiu Jack,depois se arrependendo ao ver a expressão de vitória no rosto de Feng.

-Ouvi rumores que ela vem te buscar... –disse Feng

-É um pouco improvável... –disse Jack

-Nada é difícil para a Rainha Carmem... –disse Feng e Jack pareceu surpreso –Sim,ela é uma Rainha,agora.Levem-nos de volta á cela,e _vigiem._

* * *

Já a bordo dos navios,á noite,Carmem admirava o mar,sentindo a brisa fresca em seu rosto,seus cabelos voando,quando Will se aproximou. 

-Não tem medo de ficar sozinha aqui,á esta hora da noite? -perguntou Will.

-Eu já disse,não tenho nada a temer.Proteção é o que não me falta.E parece que sorte também,porque só sou abordada á essa hora da noite por cavalheiros distintos. –disse Carmem com um sorriso,fazendo Will sorrir ao parar ao seu lado.Carmem se voltou para o mar – Faz tanto tempo que não ponho os pés num navio...Parece que só Jack consegue me trazer para o mar...

-Você passou por muito com ele,não foi? –perguntou Will.

-Ah,se passei. –disse Carmem com um leve sorriso –As maiores aventuras de minha vida eu vivi com o Jack...ou por causa do Jack...

* * *

-Achei que você estaria mais animado,sua princesinha vem te salvar... –disse Teach,quando eles estavam de volta á cela. 

-Ela é uma Rainha agora.

-Ah,é,desculpe.

-Não,eu quero dizer que...o pai dela morreu...

-Sim...mas você está triste pelo seu sogro? –Teach perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não...é que...pense comigo,eu a deixei,ela perdeu nosso filho,o pai dela morreu...

-Está bem,a mulher é azarada,mas o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Ela vai me culpar por isso!

* * *

-Pensar que todas as lembranças se foram para as profundezas...junto com o Perola Negra... 

-Não diga isso...Está tudo guardado com você,tenho certeza. –disse Will.

-Gostaria de poder acreditar...

* * *

-Porque?! 

-Porque depois que eu fui embora,a vida dela acabou!Ou seja,_eu_ acabei com a vida dela!

-Jack...que monte de besteiras,homem!

-Olhe,se eu estivesse lá,mesmo que tudo isso acontecesse,eu estaria com ela!Eu a ajudaria!Mas eu fui embora,ela teve que agüentar tudo sozinha! – disse Jack e Teach pareceu pensativo. –Entendeu,agora? –Jack caiu sentado

* * *

-Porque decidiu ajudar o Jack,afinal? –Will perguntou de repente,depois de arrependendo da ousadia.Mas Carmem abriu um sorriso,distraída e disse:

* * *

–Chegou minha hora. 

-Do que está falando? –Teach perguntou

-Minhas dívidas,estão se voltando contra mim.

* * *

-Eu tenho uma dívida com Jack,e eu vou paga-la. 


	8. Desafio

-Will? –perguntou Elizabeth surpreendendo Carmem e Will que conversavam no convés,ambos se viraram para ela. –Podemos conversar?

-Não se incomodem comigo...já ia me recolher. –disse Carmem se afastando.

-Não,Carmem...Alteza. –disse Will se corrigindo em seguida,Carmem lhe abriu um sorriso.

-Teremos bastante tempo para conversar,_William_,não se preocupe. Boa noite.Boa noite,Srta.Swann –disse Carmem seguindo para seus aposentos.

O olhar de Will encontrou com o de Elizabeth e ele se voltou para o mar,ela foi até ele.

-Will...eu preciso que fale comigo...depois que eu contei a verdade,as pessoas não falam comigo direito,só sinto olhares fixos em mim,não sei o que eles estão pensando... –Elizabeth tocou seu braço –Não sei o que _você _está pensando...

-Bem,Elizabeth,tenho que admitir –Will abriu um sorriso,que contagiou Elizabeth,entre suas lágrimas. –Está tudo bem mais claro agora...

-Ah,Will,explique logo o quer dizer,não me iluda por muito tempo... –disse Elizabeth desanimada.

-É que...eu vi você...e o Jack... –disse Will abaixando a cabeça e em seguida se virando para encara-la.Elizabeth pareceu surpresa. –Na hora não soube o que pensar mas...posso dizer agora que estou aliviado.

-Aliviado? –perguntou Elizabeth confusa – Não está chocado pelo que eu fiz com o Jack?

-Eu entendi suas razões Elizabeth...não esperava isso de você mas,você fez o que era preciso...naquele momento. –disse Will ficando frente a frente com Elizabeth,segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e a olhando nos olhos.Elizabeth abriu um sorriso e acariciou suas mãos.

-Ah,Will... –disse ela se aproximando para beija-lo,mas ele abaixou a cabeça,e tirou as mãos de seu rosto.

-Mas ainda acho que esse não foi o único motivo pelo qual fez isso... –disse Will,agora mais afastado,levantando a cabeça para encara-la. –Espero que me entenda...

-Eu não vou mentir,e dizer que entendo,Will,porque eu quero ficar ao seu lado –disse Elizabeth,e Will desviou o rosto mas ela o seguiu. –Mas não insistirei...eu esperarei o quanto for preciso...

-Vocês estão ouvindo? –disse Carmem surgindo da escuridão,com um sorriso.

-O que? –perguntou Elizabeth olhando para Will,ambos confusos.

-Essa musica... –disse Carmem -Essa canção de ninar adorável...

-Não estamos escutando nada,Carmem... –disse Will.

-Como?Prestem atenção...está cada vez mais alto.-disse Carmem e Will e Elizabeth pararam para escutar mas não conseguiram ouvir nada.

-A única coisa que estou ouvindo é..-sussurrou Will –Algo no casco do navio...

Will fez um aceno com a cabeça para Elizabeth e ambos pegaram suas espadas.

-O que foi? –perguntou Carmem e Will pediu silêncio.

Will colocou a cabeça para frente para olhar para fora do navio e um homem pulou em cima dele,e outros vários embarcaram no navio de repente.

-Chame a Armada! –gritou Will,desferindo um golpe na barriga do homem.

* * *

-Mas que movimentação é essa? –perguntou Jack vendo que vários guardas passavam correndo pela cela,gritando. 

-Invasores,talvez... –disse Teach lançando um olhar significativo para Jack e se aproximando das "barras" da cela.Jack se aproximou também.

Mais alguns guardas passaram gritando e acenaram para os que guardavam a cela,um saiu correndo imediatamente,o outro se voltou e encarou-os por um tempo.Os dois lhe deram sorrisos sarcásticos e fizeram acenos de despedida,e o guarda saiu correndo,finalmente.

-Vá com Deus. –disse Teach.

-Acha que conseguimos? –disse Jack,acenando com a cabeça para a cela.

-Calma,garoto. –disse Teach,voltando ao interior da cela e começando a cavar na terra.Então retirou um punhal.

-Porque não pegou isso antes? –perguntou Jack

-Ah,imagine que bela cena seria eu atacando o guarda com um punhal... –disse Teach com um riso sarcástico indo até as cordas que amarravam os bambus.

-Eu poderia ajudar... –disse Jack cerrando os punhos, e recebendo um olhar debochado de Teach,então abrindo as mãos em sinal de duvida. –Não poderia?

-Vamos sair logo... –disse Teach disfarçando o riso e abrindo uma saída.

-Quem vocês chamaram?! –exclamou Sao Feng ao encontra-los na floresta.

-O que?! –perguntou Jack levantando as mãos á espada que Feng os apontava.

-Você!Foi você! –ele exclamou apontando a espada para Jack que continuou confuso – Até você chegar não havia problemas,então não pode ter sido ele!

-Nunca sabe,meu pombinho correio é um pouco lento... –disse Teach sarcasticamente.

-Cale-se! –gritou Feng,se aproximando e colocando a espada no pescoço de Jack. –Foi _ela_?Foi _ela_ quem você chamou? –perguntou Feng com um certo desespero.

-Eu não chamei ninguém!Como é que eu iria chamar alguém?!

-Temos um problema então,porque _alguém_ está vindo...

-É...impossível... –sussurrou Jack. –quais são as cores?

-Não há cores!

-Não é ela,então!

-O que?!Porque?! –perguntou Feng aproximando cada vez mais a espada do pescoço de Jack.

-Se ela é uma Rainha,viria com as cores da Espanha! –exclamou Jack impaciente – E _Ela_ nunca viria me salvar...

-Ah...faz sentido... –disse Feng abaixando a espada,Jack abaixando as mãos. –Quem está vindo então?

* * *

Carmem correu para os aposentos da tripulação e acordou os homens que começaram rapidamente a reunir e preparar suas armas e logo subiram ao convés,onde Will e Elizabeth lutavam com dificuldade contra os homens de Feng. 

Os homens começaram a lutar,e Carmem olhava tudo em volta,aterrorizada,então correu e se trancou na cabine.

Encolheu-se na cama,escutando os gritos e tiros,quando um homem foi jogado com toda a força contra a porta,a arrombando.Carmem soltou um grito e Will entrou.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou,Carmem apenas concordou com a cabeça,ele abaixou e pegou a espada do homem,jogando–a na cama. –Aqui.Pegue.

-Eu...eu não sei usar isso! –exclamou Carmem,Will a olhou incrédulo.

-Como vem para um lugar desses sem saber usar uma espada?! –exclamou Will,Carmem se virou de repente e pegou um vaso no criado-mudo,e o jogou em sua direção.Will desviou e o vaso acertou a cabeça do homem que estava preste a ataca-lo e caiu no chão,Will se virou rapidamente para vê-lo e se voltou para Carmem –Acho que você pode se cuidar.

Will saiu da cabine e voltou para o convés,tendo uma surpresa.Os homens da Armada Espanhola já haviam derrotado a maioria dos adversários,enquanto outros fugiam.Quando o ultimo cravou a espada na barriga do adversário,soltando um grito,os outros gritaram,comemorando.Carmem apareceu à porta,e os homens lentamente pararam de gritar e se viraram para ela e começaram a fazer reverencias.

-Não. –disse ela levantando a mão e os homens pararam,então ela se abaixou lentamente,reverenciando-os.

Os homens se entreolharam,surpresos e confusos,então Carmem abriu um sorriso e soltou um grito de comemoração,levantando os braços,os homens sorriram e voltaram a comemorar.

* * *

-Capitão!Fomos derrotados,Capitão! –gritava um soldado correndo em direção á Feng. 

-O que?! –exclamou Feng

-Perdemos muitos homens!Tivemos que recuar!

-Onde estão os outros?

-Na praia.

-Certo.Traga-os junto.E tome cuidado. –disse Feng e o oficial empurrou Jack e Teach para que andassem,e ficou logo atrás deles.

Ao chegar a praia,vários homens estirados no chão,uns tentando ajudar aos outros,vários feridos.

-Quem são eles?! –gritou Feng ao se aproximar.

-Não sabemos,Capitão,não têm cores,e não pudemos reconhecer ninguém,provavelmente são piratas. –disse um oficial se aproximando,segurando o braço ferido.

-Mas é claro que são piratas!Que piratas?!Que navio?! –gritava Feng e Jack cutucou Teach,e ambos saíram disfarçadamente.

-Desculpe,Capitão,mas não sabemos. –disse o oficial e Feng pareceu ainda mais irritado – Mas havia algo estranho...quando chegamos,havia apenas dois jovens no convés,mas então,quando estávamos distraídos,surgiram vários homens,uniformizados,lutavam muito bem,invencíveis!Pareciam uma tropa,ou melhor,uma _Armada._

-A Armada Espanhola? –perguntou Feng finalmente parecendo ouvir algo útil.

-Sim,senhor.

-Então,foi você,Sparrow! –gritou Feng se virando e vendo que Jack e Teach não estavam mais lá. –Onde estão eles?!

Os homens olharam em volta confusos e Feng ficava cada vez mais irritado,olhando em volta energicamente.

-Achem-nos! –ordenou Feng e os homens começaram a se espalhar,Feng segurou o braço de um oficial que passava -E diga ao Sparrow que sua _Princesinha_ está vindo.

Longe dali,em um dos navios naufragados á beira da praia,se escondiam Jack e Teach.

-Acha que podemos encontrar algumas armas aqui? –perguntou Teach.

-É um navio pirata,amigo –disse Jack encontrando uma espada jogada no chão,a pegando e jogando para Teach,com um sorriso. –Armas não faltam.

-Então –começou Teach fingindo examinar a espada –Parece que não é _ela_ que está vindo.

-Não se cansa de falar dela? –perguntou Jack parecendo incomodado –Agora estou curioso para saber quem são. –Jack abriu um sorriso –Eu tenho uma idéia mas...

-Não está triste?Estava tão animado com a idéia dela vir te salvar... –interrompeu Teach.

-Olhe,eu pensei bem,e vou te explicar tudo de uma vez,para você parar de insistir nesse assunto –respondeu Jack irritado –Ela entendeu minha mensagem...a que eu quis mandar quando a deixei...Nós dois não poderíamos ficar juntos,eu não posso ficar com uma mulher só pro resto da minha vida! –Jack abriu um sorriso – Uma mulher em cada porto,amigo,ela era minha mulher de Cádiz,só isso,mas ela durou portos demais,eu percebi isso e agora _ela_ percebeu isso.

-Achei que gostava dela de verdade...falava dela com os olhos brilhando.

-Porque ela é linda,estonteante,maravilhosa!Mas mulher nenhuma vai fazer de mim um homem da sociedade,mulher nenhuma vai me fazer mudar.E é isso que ela fazia,ela me tornou algo que eu odiava,ela tomou minha _liberdade._E aí foi demais...O que eu tive com ela durou demais,mas finalmente acabou,escute bem,_acabou_.

Teach encarou Jack em silencio por algum tempo então dois soldados que rondavam o navio e os ouviram conversando,entraram,os atacando com suas espadas.

Teach se defendeu com a espada e começou a travar uma luta com o homem.Jack foi rápido e desviou,um homem passou reto e Jack pegou uma garrafa do chão,e bateu com ela na cabeça do homem,que caiu.Ao ver o liquido escorrendo do resto da garrafa,Jack fez uma expressão de tristeza e arrependimento,mas então,o homem começou a se me mexer,e Jack saiu correndo procurando alguma arma.

Deu a volta em uma escrivaninha,e quando abria as gavetas,foi surpreendido pelo homem,que apareceu ao seu lado,segurando seu ombro e sua cabeça sangrava.

-Capitão Feng mandou um recado para você. –disse o homem com grande esforço.

-Obrigado,amigo. –disse Jack colocando a mão por debaixo da escrivaninha,onde Teach estava escondido,e lhe passava a espada disfarçadamente. –Mas o que quer que seja... –Jack pegou a espada e cravou na barriga do homem,que caiu de joelhos e em seguida no chão. – Eu não quero ouvir.


	9. O Feitiço

Após a vitória,foi iniciada uma festa no navio,alguns homens pegaram seus violões e outros batiam palmas criando o ritmo e cantando,Carmem dançava animadamente entre eles.

-Jack está morto,e ela comemorando –disse Barbossa venenosamente para Will,Elizabeth e Gibbs que observavam a festa.Os três se voltaram para ela,que se virou para eles com um sorriso,que depois se desfez,ela andou até eles.

-Porque estão assim?Vamos,bebam,dancem! –disse Carmem animadamente.

-Esqueceu das condições em que Jack pode estar agora,_Alteza_? –perguntou Barbossa.

-O que?Acham que não estou preocupada com ele?!Estou arriscando meu nome,minhas tropas,e até o destino de todo meu país por ele,sem nem saber para onde estou indo! –disse Carmem – Não vêem o que acabamos de fazer?O primeiro desafio em nosso caminho foi vencido!Estamos um passo mais perto de Jack! –disse Carmem alegremente e todos perceberam como estavam errados –Deviam estar dançando e cantando como eu estou!

Os três se entreolharam e Barbossa fez uma expressão de desgosto.A animação de Carmem era tão grande que eles não conseguiram evitar um sorriso.

-Venha comigo –disse Carmem estendendo a mão para Elizabeth. –Vou te ensinar alguns passos.

-Não,não,obrigada. –respondeu Elizabeth.

-Vamos,eu sou a única mulher no meio de todos aqueles homens,estou começando a me sentir intimidada. –disse Carmem mas Elizabeth continuou recusando –Não estou para brigas hoje,amanhã nós voltamos a nos odiar,agora,vamos!

Carmem puxou Elizabeth pelo braço e levou a para o meio da roda e começou a ensina-la alguns movimentos com as mãos.

Will olhava as duas com um sorriso,Elizabeth encabulada,ria,tentando imitar o que Carmem fazia,mas o olhar de Will insistia em se voltar para Carmem,que dançava animadamente,abaixava a cabeça com os olhos fechados,sentindo a musica,e depois a levantava impetuosamente,lançando um olhar expressivo.Então alguém se aproximou dele,trombando e derrubando um pouco de bebida do copo.

-Se lembra de mim,não é? –perguntou Antonio ao se aproximar de Will,claramente bêbado.

-Sim,é o irmão do Jack.

-E dela.Sabe,essa é uma historia muito engraçada...ouça só.Meu pai e minha mãe,um pouco antes de eu nascer,se separaram,meu pai foi para o mar e teve o Jack,minha mãe se casou com o Rei da Espanha e teve a Carmem.Só que aí,minha mãe fugiu e voltou para meu pai,e eles se casaram,isto é,os pais do Jack e da Carmem são casados.E eu sou irmão dos dois. –explicou Antonio ficando com um olhar perdido. –E eu era noivo dela...Meu Deus... –disse Antonio bebendo um longo gole de seu copo. –Que família.

Will tentava entender a historia,distraído,quando Antonio recomeçou a falar.

-Sabe,essa historia de dançar já meteu ela em cada confusão...Quando éramos mais jovens,ela escapou do Palácio à noite,e foi dançar em um cabaré,ou bar,eu sei lá.Quando ela voltou para o Palácio,toda vestida como dançarina de flamenco,quem ela encontrou na sala de estar?Toda a Armada Espanhola,pronta para sair procura-la. –Antonio riu – O Rei ficou furioso,ela quase morreu de vergonha,e até hoje,as escondidas é claro,ainda se escutam piadinhas sobre a nossa dançarina ali...

Will deixou escapar um pequeno riso debochado e voltou a assistir a festa.

* * *

-Quem está aí? –perguntou Tia Dalma ao ouvir barulhos do lado de fora de sua cabana.

Ao sair se deparou com o que á algum tempo previa.Davy Jones e sua tripulação parados,em seus barcos no rio.

-Chegou a hora,não é? –perguntou Dalma

-Você sabe que sim. –respondeu Davy.

-Será que não poderia...só desta vez...

-Não!É seu castigo pelo que fez comigo.

-Isso foi em outra vida,Davy.

-Outra vida sua,pra mim ainda é a mesma.

-Não sei como acha que sem um coração ainda vive.

-Não me enrole,já sabe quem é?

-Sim...infelizmente.

-Quem? –perguntou Davy tentando disfarçar o interesse.

-Entre.

-Sabe que não posso.

-A casa foi feita aqui justamente por isso,sei que não pode pisar em terra.

Davy desceu de seu barco e mandou seus tripulantes esperarem do lado de fora,e adentrou a cabana.Dalma se sentou em uma cadeira em frente á uma mesa,Davy foi até ela.

-Vai ser mais doloroso do que nunca... –disse Dalma.

-Diga-me quem é.

-Com ela,você pode atingir todos que te derrubaram...Jack –os olhos de Davy brilharam de raiva. –Lorde Beckett,e até o jovem Will Turner.

-Mostre-me. –disse Davy e Dalma passou a mão sobre a bacia d'água que estava sobre a mesa,e uma moça apareceu.

- "A mais bela de todas..." -disse Dalma. –Provavelmente já ouve o chamado...

-Quando poderei captura-la?

-Vou providenciar,para que seja o mais rápido possível... vá até lá,onde busca seus condenados,é onde se encontrarão.

-E a poção?

-Aqui. –disse Dalma pegando um pequeno frasco da mesa e lhe entregando.

-Espero que saiba o momento certo para fazer sua parte,ou não dará certo.

-Eu sei...eu saberei.

-Certo.Espero que faça sua parte,para seu bem...eu estou indo até ela,é bom que ela esteja lá.

-Ela estará.

* * *

-Vamos, "Alteza",acorde. –disse Barbossa,da porta da luxuosa cabine.

-Você viu a que horas fui dormir?E como ousa me dar ordens assim? –respondeu Carmem sonolenta.

-Eu sou o Capitão desse navio,e ninguém no meu navio dorme até essa hora.

-Não sei se lembra,mas eu _emprestei_ esse navio para o senhor,mas na verdade ele é meu. Não me provoque ou eu o tomarei de você.

-Faça isso,e nunca mais verá seu capitaozinho pirata de novo... –disse Barbossa perigosamente –Majestade.

-Você não ousaria. –disse Carmem se levantando e indo até ele.

-Experimente. –disse Barbossa.

-Alteza? –Will entrou na cabine,e olhou de Barbossa para Carmem,confuso- Está tudo bem?

-Sim,não se preocupe. –respondeu Carmem –Eu já estou acordada,não vê?Pode ir.

-Não é isso.Acho que devia lhe dar algumas aulas.Precisa realmente aprender a lidar com armas.

-Ah...é uma boa idéia. –disse Carmem encabulada. –Só me dêem licença, preciso me trocar.

-Tem roupas...apropriadas? –perguntou Will cuidadosamente.

-Sim,eu trouxe roupas para isso.

-Trouxe roupas mas não trouxe armas? –perguntou Will e Carmem se ofendeu.Barbossa riu e recebeu um olhar de repreensão.-Esperarei pela senhora lá fora.

-Obrigada,William –disse Carmem e Will saiu,ela voltou a trocar olhares significativos com Barbossa,mas desviou e abaixou para pegar suas roupas.Pegou calças,que usaria pela primeira vez em sua vida, botas,uma blusa branca e um pequeno _corset_ vermelho,próprio para usar com blusas,ia até abaixo do busto e amarrava na frente.

-Nossa...vai se vestir como uma pirata,Alteza?Parece que fará de tudo mesmo pelo velho Jack. –comentou Barbossa.Carmem pareceu mais nervosa,jogou as roupas que havia pegado,em cima da cama. –Acho que está perdendo seu preciso tempo Real...se acha que Jack se jogará de volta em seus braços,está muito enganada...

-disse Barbossa mas Carmem não dava atenção,nem o encarava. –A mocinha ali,a filha do governador...o seduziu,por isso ele morreu,ora,vou lhe dizer o que acho...Jack se deixou seduzir...os sentimentos por essa moça vinham crescendo dentro dele há algum tempo,e ele não resistiu mais. –disse Barbossa se aproximando de Carmem que parecia abalada agora,mas continuava de costas,ele parou atrás dela,falando em seu ouvido –E quando se encontrarem de novo,vão se entregar...um ao outro...Jack _te deixou,_se lembra?Com certeza porque procurou essa moça em você e não encontrou...

Os olhos de Carmem se encheram de lágrimas,ela se virou impetuosamente,Barbossa a segurou firmemente,e a puxou para perto violentamente.Carmem tentou se separar,mas ele era mais forte e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do dela.

-Jack não merece... –ele sussurrou.

-Solte-me!! –gritou Carmem.

-Não sou um de seus súditos,Alteza.Não pode me ordenar.

-Solte-a. –disse uma voz masculina atrás de Barbossa.

Will estava parado com uma expressão firme,segurando uma espada apontada contra o pescoço de Barbossa que se virou lentamente,soltando Carmem,que correu,se escondendo atrás de Will.

-Você é o capitão,mas só comanda o navio,não as pessoas nele. –disse Will.  
-Certo...e você comanda o quê, rapaz? –perguntou Barbossa e Will pareceu constrangido.

-Eu comando toda a Espanha.,quer me desafiar? –perguntou Carmem indo ao lado de Will. –_Experimente_.

-Ah,mas parece que a Princesinha arranjou outro pirata para protege-la...Bom...Mas ele não estará sempre por perto,garota. –disse Barbossa perigosamente para Carmem,saindo da cabine,nervoso.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Will para Carmem,que agora soltava um longo suspiro aliviado.

-Sim,sim..._muchas gracias..._ –disse Carmem e Will a olhou sem entender. –Ah,quero dizer,obrigada.Muito obrigada –disse Carmem sorrindo encabulada.

-Acho que agora precisará mesmo dessas aulas. –disse Will e Carmem foi até a cama.

-Ah,sim,claro.Já estou indo. –disse Carmem,levantando a camisola para tira-la -Poderia...me dar licença,Sr.Turner? –perguntou Carmem constrangida.

-Ah sim,claro,desculpe. –disse Will se retirando da cabine.

-Garoto bonito. –comentou Carmem com um sorriso.

Saiu e Will a esperava,examinando a própria espada.Quando ela se aproximou ele se levantou e a observou por um tempo.Vendo que ela estranhava,perguntou:

-É confortável,para se mover?

-Sim...melhor que vestido e espartilho,com certeza.

-Certo.Tem alguma arma?

-Hum...não. – disse Carmem encabulada e vários oficiais se reuniram em volta dela,oferecendo suas espadas.

-Ah,obrigada. –disse Carmem com um sorriso,escolhendo uma.

-Bem,agora... –disse Will arrumando a espada na mão de Carmem –Podemos começar.

-Arrume seus pés,assim. –disse Will se posicionando,Carmem o imitando. –Certo.Agora os braços. –disse Will dando a volta e levantando um pouco o braço de Carmem que segurava a espada. –Este outro braço,você pode deixar para a cima.Ou pode coloca-lo aqui. –disse Will pegando a mão de Carmem e a levando á sua cintura,conseqüentemente colocando a própria mão em sua cintura.Os dois se entreolharam –Desculpe.

-Sem problema. –disse Carmem tentando se concentrar.

Will começou a ensina-la alguns golpes,lhe dando seqüências,que ela fez varias e varias vezes,religiosamente.

-Está cansada? –perguntou Will após algum tempo.Carmem sorriu.

-Se eu disser que sim,vai achar...?

-Que é uma mulher rica,cheia de mordomia e conforto.

-O que é,de fato..

-A verdade. –completou Will e os dois riram. –Podemos parar,se quiser.

-Vou treinar mais um pouco,veja se estou errando em algo. –disse Carmem voltando a treinar,Will se sentando mais afastado.Então Antonio se aproximou de Carmem,parecendo irritado,falava com ela exaltado,mas ela continuava treinando.Então Antonio segurou sua mão e os dois se olharam,ele disse alguma coisa e eles foram para sua cabine.

Will observou toda a cena curiosamente,e Elizabeth se aproximou dele enquanto ele estava distraído.

-O que foi,Will? –ela perguntou,o tirando de seus pensamentos.

-Tem algo acontecendo... –Will respondeu acenando com a cabeça para a cabine,Elizabeth olhou para a cabine e seguiu lentamente até lá.

-Elizabeth? –chamou Will e Elizabeth pediu silêncio e acenou para que ele a acompanhasse.Os dois se esconderam atrás da porta da cabine.

-Mas e Beckett? –perguntou Antonio um pouco exaltado.Will e Elizabeth se entreolharam.

-Beckett não tem nada a ver com isso... –respondeu Carmem com sangue frio.

Will não segurou o instinto e abriu a porta,entrando de repente.

-O que estão falando de Beckett? –ele perguntou.

-Não tem direito nenhum de entrar assim! –disse Antonio indo em direção á Will.

-Antonio,pare.Não tenho nada a esconder... –disse Carmem e Antonio parou,se virando para ela. –Antonio acha que devia me cuidar mas com quem me envolvo...ele desconfia de algum plano de Beckett para me derrubar...

Will olhou para Antonio que se voltou para ele,e tirou o chapéu,passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos,andando de um lado para o outro.

-Um dia fui ao escritório de Beckett,e ouvi uma conversa entre ele e Almirante Norrington...

_

* * *

_

_-Outra tripulação,perdida!De que adianta termos o coração,se ela liberta á todos eles?! –gritava Norrington no escritório de Beckett,que estava sentado em sua escrivaninha,frio como sempre,de cabeça baixa._

_-Não se preocupe,ela vai parar. –ele disse._

_-Ah,vai?Quando?Como?Porque tem tanta certeza?! –perguntou Norrington exaltado._

_-Ela vai parar...ou deixe me explicar melhor... –disse Beckett levantando a cabeça e olhando para Norrington friamente. –**Eu** a farei parar._

* * *

-Antonio agora começou a desconfiar que tinha se enganado sobre vocês,que essa história de salvar o Jack poderia ser coisa do Beckett.Eu lhe dizia que Beckett não tem nada ver com isso,ele não tem motivos para estar insatisfeito,nosso acordo já está feito.

-Acordo? –perguntou Will e Carmem o olhou,com um sorriso surpreso.

-Vocês não sabiam? –disse Carmem olhando de Will para Elizabeth que negaram –Eu estou noiva de Lorde Beckett.

_

* * *

_

_NA:Sem Jack de novo,mas foi o ultimo,no próximo ele volta,e não some mais!_

_Kadzinha:Viva a volta das reviews hilarias!Você tme uma concorrente agora,a Srta,Karol tbm me mata de rir com as reviews!_

_E acho que ficou todo mundo com um pouco de raiva do Jack...não viram nada ainda..._

_Srta.Karol:Tentei te passar meu email por review,mas o ffnet legalzão apagou:(,já te add no msn,meu nick é Rag Doll ,o email bittersweet0,ok?_

_Kisses kisses_


	10. Resgate

_NA:Gente,vão começar minha provas!Preciso de um estimulo senão eu esqueço da fic,então, reviews!_

_Não reclamando das que já tem (Adoro vcs Karol e Kad!Dá até nome de dupla sertaneja,ahahahhaha,sem ofensa,queridas) mas eu sei que tem mais gente que lê,e eu gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da fic,ok?_

_Pleaaaaase,senão eu vou ser obrigada a ficar sem postar por seculos,só como castigo,hein?Olha que eu faço,eu sou lokaaaaaa.cara de Nazareth(alguém lembra da Nazareth da novela,será?)_

_Então_

_Capitulo dez!_

_Meu Deus,já?_

_Pois é_

_Voilá_

* * *

-Eles vão nos achar aqui... –disse Teach. 

-O que sugere? –perguntou Jack grosseiramente.

-Se você que começou essa história de se esconder nos navios,não sabe,como é que eu vou saber? –disse Teach também irritado e Jack sentou na escrivaninha,nervoso –E seus amigos quando chegam?

-Que amigos?

-Os que estão vindo.

-Eu não sei...nem sei se são eles.

-Até agora ninguém nunca havia tentado um resgate. –disse Teach e Jack desceu da escrivaninha com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Isso é porque nunca houve ninguém como Capitão Jack Sparrow aqui,amigo,e nunca haverá,sou insubstituível! –exclamou Jack andando em volta da escrivaninha e balançando as mãos.

-Bem que me falaram... –disse Teach e Jack se virou para ele orgulhoso.

-Que eu era único,inconfundível,insuperável?

-Que era convencido. –disse Teach desanimando Jack.

Jack voltou a se sentar na escrivaninha,pensativo,abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar mas voltou a fecha-la.Teach permaneceu sentado numa cadeira,com os pés na escrivaninha,cabeça baixa,examinando a espada.

-Existe alguma possibilidade do...gosmento... estar vindo? –perguntou Jack.

-Davy Jones? –perguntou Teach e Jack concordou –Eles reconheceriam o navio,não acha?

-Sim...mas alguém está com o coração dele,e já deve te-lo usado...E se outra pessoa está no Holandês Voador,então eles não reconheceriam o navio...

-Tem razão,mas porque os..."homens" de Davy matariam os oficiais de Feng?

-É mesmo...não deve ser ele. –disse Jack ficando em silêncio por mais algum tempo.Então se lembrou de Beckett,longos anos atrás,jurando que o capturaria–Tem a possibilidade de ser...alguém da... alta sociedade, que não gosta muito de mim?

-Hum...vindo sem cores...para não ser reconhecido...?

-Acha que pode ser?

-Acho que deve se preocupar.

* * *

-O que?! –exclamou Elizabeth olhando para Carmem incrédula. 

-Meu Deus,Jack vai enlouquecer quando ouvir isso... –disse Will.

-Porque diz isso? –perguntou Carmem.

-Jack e Beckett são inimigos mortais,há um bom tempo. –disse Will. –Boa parte da culpa pela morte de Jack é dele.

-Ah... –disse Carmem abaixando a cabeça

- "Ah"?Isso é tudo que vai dizer?! –perguntou Elizabeth

-O que quer que diga,Srta.Swann?! –disse Carmem indo até Elizabeth –Você, melhor do que eu,sabe que eu não serei motivo de maiores desafetos entre eles...nesse assunto eles têm interesses bem diferentes...

-Você vai mesmo se casar com esse homem?!-perguntou Will e Carmem se afastou de Elizabeth.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer,tenho que honrar minha palavra...

-Palavra?Vai casar com ele por um acordo?! –perguntou Will

-O que queria que eu fizesse?!Eu estava solteira,grávida de um pirata!Tudo o que me restava era a desonra...E além do mais,juntos teríamos um poder enorme,não sei porque,mas esse homem controla o mar como...

-Poder?Vai se casar com ele por poder? –perguntou Elizabeth

-Eu sou uma Rainha,o que acha que eu quero?!Amor? –explodiu Carmem com um sorriso amargo.

Will e Elizabeth a olhavam,ainda sem acreditar,Antonio a olhava com pena,o que ela percebeu,e a fez se recompor.

-Eu gostaria de voltar ao meu treinamento agora,se possível,Sr.Turner. –disse Carmem abaixando a cabeça para limpar uma lagrima,em seguida saindo da cabine.

-Não a julguem por isso...ela não teve escolha... –disse Antonio para Will e Elizabeth,que em seguida também saíram da cabine.

Will voltou a observar Carmem,que treinava compulsivamente,a expressão firme.

-Parece que a raiva a está fazendo melhorar... –comentou Elizabeth á Will. –Com a espada,é claro.

De repente o navio balançou,Will e Elizabeth se entreolharam assustados,os homens da Armada ficaram alertas.

Então uma cobra gigante emergiu do mar,Will gritou por Carmem que ficou parada,olhando para cobra e rindo.

-Está brincando comigo,não é? –ela disse

-Peguem suas armas,preparam os canhões! –gritavam os homens.

Carmem passou por eles,tranqüilamente,e foi á sua cabine,pegou um espelho e voltou.

-Hei,querida,se lembra de mim? –gritou Carmem para a cobra,que se virou para ela,se deparando com o espelho e se tornando pedra,caindo em pedaços no mar. –Mas você não aprende mesmo,não é?

Carmem se virou e voltou para a cabine,onde guardou o espelho e saiu de novo,empunhando sua espada,para treinar,quando viu que todos a olhavam chocados.

-É uma velha amiga minha. –ela disse com um sorriso e voltou a treinar,os homens lentamente voltaram ao que faziam antes.

As ondas causadas pelas enormes pedras que era a cobra,começaram a movimentar o mar,mais do que o esperado,balançando o navio.

-O que é agora? –perguntou Will indo até Carmem,ambos foram olhar o mar e viram que se formava um enorme furacão,que puxava o navio.

-Isso não aconteceu da outra vez... –disse Carmem olhando assustada para Will.

* * *

-Temos que sair daqui. –disse Jack se levantando e olhando por todos os lados do navio. 

-E ir para onde? –perguntou Teach sem nem se mexer na cadeira.

-Algum lugar,qualquer lugar,tenho que...

-Fugir? –perguntou Teach e Jack se virou tentando esconder a vergonha –Se eles estão vindo,estão vindo e não há nada que possa fazer. –Teach se levantou da cadeira – Mas sair daqui,seria burrice,porque os soldados de Feng estão por toda a ilha,e se te pegarem,Feng te daria de bom grado a qualquer um que lhe desse uma boa lição.

-Hum...obrigado pelo apoio moral.

-Quando quiser,amigo.

* * *

-Por Díos,homens,façam algo! -gritou Carmem. 

-Não há nada que possamos fazer,Alteza...a não ser passar todos urgentemente para os outros navios... –disse um oficial se aproximando.

-Então,vamos! –disse Carmem se indo para o outro lado do navio,Will e Elizabeth a seguiram.O oficial preparou um escaler,e Carmem se preparava para descer até ele.

-O Capitão primeiro. –disse Barbossa surgindo ao lado de Carmem e a afastando em seguida descendo a escada.

-Ele não pode ficar sozinho...não confio nele...Antonio! -chamou Carmem e Antonio saiu da cabine e veio até eles. –Vá com ele.

-Mas e você?

-Eu ficarei bem,se você for logo! –disse Carmem irritada e Antonio desceu as escadas.

Nesse momento,o navio foi puxado com mais força e Antonio caiu no mar.

-Antonio! –gritou Carmem mas o navio se afastou mais e começou a acompanhar a rotação do furacão.

-Vamos pular! –gritou Will se aproximando da amurada,Carmem e Elizabeth se aproximaram e se entreolharam,ambas não aprovando a idéia,até que Will pulou,chocando as duas mulheres.

Elizabeth olhou de volta para Carmem e encolheu os ombros,como se não tivesse opção e pulou também.

-São loucos!Todos loucos!Não tem miolos! –resmungava Carmem aos berros,subindo na amurada,e caindo dela,num tranco do navio.

Carmem tentou nadar contra força que a puxava,mas era extremamente forte,então ela escutou um grito de Will,provavelmente para Elizabeth,que devia estar próxima dele:

-Mergulhe!

Carmem hesitou,mas vendo que não teria opção,decidiu obedecer.A principio,não adiantou muito,ela continuava sendo puxada,agora sem resistir,mas então após afundar razoavelmente,ela percebeu que conseguiria nadar até a superfície,tudo a sua volta rodava,mas onde ela estava era uma completa calma.Ela nadou até a superfície,respirando profundamente,olhou em volta,e nenhum sinal do furacão,nem dos navios.

-Elizabeth!

O grito vinha de perto,Carmem olhou e viu Will,não muito distante,á sua esquerda.

-William! –ela gritou e Will seguiu sua voz,se virando e a vendo.

-Carmem! –respondeu Will e nadou até ela. –Viu a Elizabeth?

-Não...mas..Antonio,você viu ele,viu meu irmão? –perguntou Carmem,começando a se desesperar. –Antonio!

-Elizabeth! –gritava ao mesmo tempo em que Carmem clamava por seu irmão.

-Ele sumiu,William!Ele caiu no mar também,e sumiu! –repetia Carmem desesperadamente.

-Se acalme,me ajude a achar Elizabeth,quem sabe eles não estão próximos? –disse Will e Carmem concordou,tentando se acalmar.

-Elizabeth! –gritaram os dois em uníssono.

-Aqui! –gritou a voz de Elizabeth distante,e os dois olharam em volta a sua procura,então Carmem cutucou Will.

-É impressão minha,ou aquilo não estava ali? –disse Carmem apontando para a ilha que havia aparecido no horizonte,onde estava Elizabeth,agitando os braços para que eles a vissem.

* * *

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Teach se agitando de repente. 

-O que foi? –perguntou Jack se levantando assustado.

Teach pediu silêncio e apurou os ouvidos,escutando a movimentação lá fora.

-Quem quer que fosse que estivesse vindo,chegou. –disse Teach,Jack ficou ainda mais inquieto.

Teach pegou uma arma e espada e Jack o olhou,curioso.

-Onde vai? –ele perguntou

-Tem um navio aí...uma chance de escapar,e eu não vou perde-la. –disse Teach

-Vai sair daqui e ir direto para a forca! –disse Jack seguindo Teach.

-Minha prioridade é sair daqui,depois disso,eu dou meu jeito. –disse Teach saindo do navio.

-Oh _bugger_... –resmungou Jack pegando uma arma e uma espada e saindo atrás de Teach.

Saíram e viram que os oficiais estavam todos em movimento naquele lado da ilha,mas do outro não havia ninguém.Esgueiraram-se entre os navios,e chegaram até o outro lado da ilha sem serem vistos.

-Estranho,não há nenhum navio por aqui...inteiro, eu digo. –disse Teach. –Ora,olhe só.

Teach olhava para duas pessoas que conversavam na beira da praia.

* * *

-Onde está ela? –perguntou Elizabeth olhando para o mar. 

-Não sei,ela deve ter nadado para outro lado...o que foi? –perguntou Will a Elizabeth que olhava curiosamente sobre seu ombro.Will se virou.

-Jack? –disse ele e viu que Jack também o havia reconhecido.

-Jovem William!Nunca achei que teria tanto prazer em vê-lo! –gritava Jack se aproximando,acompanhado de Teach,então Elizabeth saiu de trás de Will,para ver Jack,que pareceu chocado. –Elizabeth? –Jack se virou para Teach. –Corra.

-Espere, o que é isso? –perguntou Teach,que havia virado juntamente com Jack para correr,mas havia se distraído.

-É um navio!Eles conseguiram! –exclamou Elizabeth alegremente.

-Se eu fosse você não comemoraria tão rápido... –disse Will apontando para quatro guardas que corriam em direção á eles.

-Ora,bem na medida –disse Teach. –Eu ataco aquele e vocês os aqueles outros...

Will e Elizabeth concordaram com a cabeça em foram em direção aos soldados.

-Espere um pouco,eu ataco quem mesmo? –perguntou Jack ficando para trás.Um soldado veio correndo e gritando em sua direção,empunhando sua espada. –Ah,lembrei.

Jack começou sua luta,como os outros três que se separaram pela ilha,cada um com seu oponente.

Carmem chegava agora a praia,ofegante,enquanto se abaixava para sentar-se,sem ver nenhum sinal de Antonio em lugar algum,viu dois homens lutando,assustou-se e rapidamente sacou sua arma.Aproximou-se deles,e mirou,mas a arma falhou.

-Me disseram que era fácil!Funciona!! –exclamou Carmem balançando a arma até que ela escorregou de sua mão,e acertou a cabeça do soldado,que caiu no chão.Seu oponente pareceu surpreso,mas então viu Carmem, e abriu um sorriso maldoso,pegando a arma do chão,e indo até ela.

Carmem se afastou,andando de costas,mas o homem,que era extremamente alto e forte,a alcançou,e então apontou a arma para ela.

Carmem abriu a boca para soltar um grito,mas o homem estalou a língua em sinal de tédio e a puxou pelo braço.

-Sai da frente,garota. –ele disse,quando a empurrou,fazendo-a cair no chão.

Então Carmem viu que um soldado corria com sua espada empunhada,na direção de onde ela estava.O homem atirou no soldado,que caiu no chão.

-Acho que estamos quites,então? –disse Carmem para o homem com um sorriso assustado,que o homem devolveu,mas debochado.

Então houve um barulho de tiro,a bala acertou a perna do homem,que caiu de joelhos no chão.

-É melhor correr,boneca. –disse ele para Carmem que se levantou com dificuldade e correu para a floresta.

Nesse momento,os homens da Armada desembarcavam na ilha,e atacavam os outros soldados que se aproximavam.

-O navio já está aqui.Acho que conseguiremos chegar até lá. –disse Will se reunindo com Jack e Elizabeth após derrotarem seus oponentes.

Os três correram,e se reuniram aos homens da Armada que lutavam na beira da praia.

-Vão,vão,corram para o navio! –gritou um oficial,que parecia comandar os outros homens.

Jack,Will e Elizabeth passaram correndo por ele e embarcaram no navio.Logo os outros oficiais,embarcaram,apressadamente.Um deles trouxe um homem ferido na perna,que Jack reconheceu como Teach.

-Temos que zarpar,rápido! –gritou um homem,que Jack achou terrivelmente familiar.

Jack olhava em volta,todos aqueles oficiais de farda,vieram em seu resgate,por que?

-Espere um pouco... –disse Will,após muito examinar em volta. –Onde está Carmem?

Jack que ainda examinava tudo em volta,e se encontrava de costas para Will,sentiu seu coração disparar,e um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo,ao ouvir aquele nome,ele se virou lentamente,incrédulo,e ainda chocado,e perguntou:

-Onde está _quem_?


	11. Apenas o começo

_NA:Eba!Mais reviews!_

_Mas podem ter mais,hein?_

_Vamos gente,não custa nada!_

_Pleeeeeeeease!_

_E quanto a dupla sertaneja...achei que tivessem acostumadas,acho que é soh aqui no interior isso,de tudo que é duplinha,ainda mais com nome parecido a gente falar que vai formar dupla sertaneja...É zoera,viu?_

_Agora,ao que interessa._

* * *

Após se levantar da areia,Carmem correu para a floresta,se escondendo atrás de uma enorme rocha.

Sentou-se,fechou os olhos,respirando rapidamente,com os olhos fechados.

"Antonio..."

Carmem arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar do irmão.Levantou-se e ainda escondida,correu o olhar pela praia,sem ver sinal de Antonio.

Carmem sentou-se novamente,e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos,chorando.

-Antonio,meu irmão...

Então,ela foi levantada pelos braços,olhou em volta confusa e viu que eram criaturas muito estranhas,que pareciam ter sido,algum um dia,seres humanos normais,mas agora pareciam uma mistura de pessoas com seres marinhos.

Os seres começaram á leva-la á outra borda da ilha,ela pôde avistar um navio.Carmem se debateu, mas eles não a soltavam,e seguravam seu braço ainda mais forte.

Chegaram no navio por água,estava ancorado no raso,e ao embarcar,Carmem viu que havia mais criaturas,cada uma mais aterrorizante que a outra.

-Leve-a ao capitão. –disse a criatura que a trouxe,a empurrando para outra que a segurou pelo braço.

Carmem não tentava resistir mais,por medo das criaturas,e por sentir uma sensação de familiaridade com o navio que não conseguia explicar.

Chegaram a uma porta no final de um corredor,que a criatura abriu,jogando Carmem dentro do aposento,aonde ela caiu,se apoiando nos braços.

Carmem se voltou para a porta,mas ela foi para o aposento que estava escuro,e ela só conseguia distinguir uma enorme e assustadora silhueta,que se aproximou,permitindo Carmem reconhece-lo.

-Você...

* * *

"Não,não é possível,não pode ser..." 

-Carmem,Jack.Carmem veio conosco. –disse Gibbs

-Na verdade,nós viemos com ela.Se não fosse por ela,nós nunca teríamos chegado aqui. –disse Will

-E agora ela está sozinha naquela ilha,com todos aqueles perigos!

-Antonio? –perguntou Jack reconhecendo o oficial que defendia Carmem.

-Olá Jack... –disse Antonio se virando e se acalmando,abrindo um sorriso. –É bom te ver de novo,meu irmão.

-Espera,espera um pouco. –interrompeu Teach,que tinha um médico cuidando de sua perna. –A sua Princesinha estava lá?

-Rainha. –corrigiu Antonio mas Teach não prestou atenção.

Jack havia concordado com a cabeça e Teach pareceu pensativo.

-Espera,aquela morena...? –perguntou Teach e Jack concordou com a cabeça novamente,Teach pareceu impressionado. –Tem um bom gosto,amigo.

Jack abriu um sorriso maroto em resposta,e Antonio preparou os oficiais para desembarcar do navio.

-Antonio,espere. –disse Jack após um sobressalto,segurando o braço de Antonio que se virou para encara-lo. –E a criança?

-Que criança? –perguntou Antonio,e Jack pareceu abalado.

-O filho...da Carmem...meu filho... –disse Jack e Antonio apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-Não havia criança nenhuma,Jack... –disse Elizabeth num tom solidário.Jack pareceu ainda mais abalado,soltou o braço de Antonio,e andou de volta á amurada,agora parando ao lado de Teach.

-Sinto muito,amigo. –disse Teach -Mas você poderá ter outros.

-Outros?E com quem vou ter filhos?

-Hum...vão buscar a Princesinha na ilha,vocês conversam...é um navio da Marinha,tem grandes cabines,com grandes camas... –disse Teach,mas Jack não se animou.Teach se virou para observar o procedimento que o médico fazia em sua perna. –Ou pode fazer um favor para o mundo,e não se reproduzir...

Jack não prestou muita atenção na ofensa de Teach,estava distraído,olhando para o chão mas sentia os olhares sobre ele e se incomodou,levantando os olhos para ver quem o olhava,e se deparando com Elizabeth.

O olhar que ela lhe lançava era hesitante,amedrontado,esperando por alguma reação dele.Jack levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

-Bom te ver de novo,Lizzie. –disse Jack ironicamente.Elizabeth ficou claramente confusa,e abalada,abriu a boca para dizer algo,mas os oficiais embarcaram. Antonio estava particularmente desesperado,as roupas rasgadas,e cheias de sangue,não se podia saber se era dele ou dos homens com quem havia lutado,ele gritava com os homens para se apressarem.

-O que aconteceu?Onde está Carmem? – perguntou Will confuso.

-Não está na ilha e tem um navio no horizonte do outro lado da ilha. –respondeu Antonio após dar as ordens para o navio zarpar.

-Acha que alguém a levou? –perguntou Elizabeth.

-É bem provável.

-Espere...você vai atrás desse navio? –perguntou Jack após um longo silêncio.

-Claro. –disse Antonio olhando para Jack intrigado.

-Será que vocês não podem me arrumar um navio...?Para que eu possa ir embora...sabe,eu não posso ficar passeando pelo mar... –disse Jack e todos o olharam incrédulo,exceto por Antonio que andou até ele.

-Sabe,eu acho que Carmem iria te dar um navio mesmo... –disse Antonio e Jack abriu um sorriso -mas ele naufragou...e nesse naufrágio,ela poderia ter morrido...por você. –disse Antonio e Jack escutou,agora sério.Antonio aproximou seu rosto do dele –Ingrato.

Antonio se afastou e todos olhavam para Jack,que correu atrás de Antonio que andava entre os oficiais distribuindo ordens.

-Antonio! –chamou Jack e Antonio parou de andar,se voltando para encarar ele.

-É Almirante Mendez para você,agora. –disse Antonio voltando a andar.

-Está certo,Almirante Mendez,então...será que dá para parar de andar um pouco?!

-Não...mania de família.

-Ah,certo,certo...bom,acho que aqui é melhor para conversarmos mesmo –disse Jack enquanto descia as escadas para as cabines. –Eu estou correndo grande risco de vida...e não acha que estaríamos jogando todo o esforço de Carmem fora se eu simplesmente não tomasse cuidado,não me precavesse contra o que eu _sei_ que está por vir?

Antonio havia continuado descendo escadas,Jack atrás dele,argumentando e gesticulando,até que chegaram ás celas,Antonio abriu uma e acenou com a mão para que Jack entrasse.

-O que?O que foi? –perguntou Jack confuso.

-Entre.Agora.

-Mas...porque?

-Ficará preso,até que Vossa Majestade possa julga-lo. – disse Antonio pegando Jack pela manga da camisa e o guiando para dentro da cela. –E pode contar com meus argumentos _contra_ a sua soltura.

Jack olhou para Antonio atônito e esse se virou para ir embora.Deu alguns passos e suspirou,se voltando a frente de Jack.

-Eu me importo muito com você,Jack,mas o que está fazendo não é certo!Depois de tudo que Carmem passou por você...não é preciso se jogar aos pés dela,ou ser eternamente grato...só _reconheça_ o que ela fez.

-Você é igualzinho á Carmem... –disse Jack rindo,Antonio o olhou confuso –Não consegue ficar bravo com as pessoas.

-Ah...é,é um dom e uma maldição... –disse Antonio e olhou para Jack significativamente –Carmem diria o mesmo.

Jack percebeu o que Antonio queria dizer e abaixou a cabeça.Antonio se virou para ir embora.

-Hei,vai me deixar aqui mesmo? –perguntou Jack

-Sim. –disse Antonio ainda andando, de costas para Jack .

-Mas e aquela historia do dom,da maldição?Antonio?! –chamava Jack,Antonio parou,e não conteu o riso.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo... –disse Antonio indo embora.

-Carmem não me deixaria aqui!

-Que bom que ela não está aqui,então! –disse Antonio se virando com um sorriso

-Bom?Só se for pra você!

-É isso que eu quis dizer...se ela estivesse aqui,estaria toda derretida...

-É um dom que eu tenho,querido irmão. –disse Jack com um sorriso maroto.

-E uma maldição também...?

-Não,não,só um dom mesmo...O que pode vir de ruim em conquistar belas mulheres?

-Sabe –disse Antonio após um silencio -...ela sentiu muito a sua falta.

-Hum...eu ainda não acredito que vou me encontrar com ela de novo...achei que nunca mais a veria...E meu filho... –disse Jack e Antonio apareceu incomodado –Vamos,Antonio,o que aconteceu?

-Isso é assunto seu e da Carmem,eu não devo me intrometer. –disse Antonio se voltando para ir embora.

-Antonio,pelo menos me solte,vamos,confie em mim!

-Não vejo motivo para isso... –disse Antonio rindo enquanto subia as escadas.

-Diabos... –disse Jack se virando para dentro da cela. –O que será que aconteceu com Carmem? –Jack deixou escapar uma risada –Carmem...não posso acreditar que estou prestes a me encontrar com ela de novo...me pergunto como ela deve estar...

-Linda,como sempre.. –disse Antonio que havia voltado. –Ou até mais...com a imponência de Rainha...e a autoridade... que digamos a verdade,ela abusa um pouco.

Quer que tudo que ela mande seja feito e no exato momento que ela mandou ser feito...

-Ah,é melhor ela não esperar que eu vá aceitar isso assim...

-Jack...você não tem noção...nem –Antonio iria citar Beckett mas disfarçou –...você poderia controla-la.

-Eu _sei_ que você não ia falar de mim...o que é?

-Ela está noiva.

-Oh...

-Te abalou,não foi? –perguntou Antonio com um sorriso

-Não...não,ela seguiu em frente,eu também.Era isso que tínhamos que fazer...E por falar em seguir em frente...porque você voltou?

-Ah...que bom que você me lembrou. –disse Antonio com um sorriso

-Oh...bom pra mim ou pra você?

-Para mim,claro.Você tem que me dar suas armas...

-Porque?

-É o procedimento padrão... –disse Antonio e Jack o olhou desconfiado –E eu te conheço...

Jack reclamou um pouco e tirou a espada e arma entregando-as para Antonio.

-Vou dizer alguém para te trazer algo para comer. –disse Antonio se virando e indo embora.

-Almirante Mendez! –ouviu-se a voz de um oficial descendo as escadas,e ao chegar á Antonio lhe entregou uma caixa de madeira –Achamos no mar.

Antonio abriu a abriu a caixa e encontrou um colar.

-É da Carmem! –disse Antonio,olhou novamente dentro da caixa a procura de algo mais. –Está vazia.

-Me dê a caixa. –disse Jack estendendo a mão pelas barras,Antonio o olhou hesitante,suspirou e foi até ele,colocando a caixa em suas mãos -Quando a mãe dela foi embora,lhe deixou uma carta,que dizia que a pista para encontra-la estaria nesse colar.Carmem fez o contrário,o colar levará á pista para encontra-la...é bem estranho que não haja nada caixa,não?Mas,novamente Carmem seguiu o que a mãe fez...a carta estava escondida... –Jack puxou a madeira da caixa e abriu o fundo falso,onde havia um papel.

Jack o pegou e tentou ler,em seguida entregando-o para Antonio,desapontado.

-Ah..." El monstruo de mis sueños"... –Antonio leu.

-O que significa?

-O monstro dos meus sonhos...

-Ah...bela pista.

-Não... –Antonio pareceu pensativo –Carmem me disse que há alguns dias vinha sonhando com um monstro,marinho,dizia que ele tinha garras no lugar de mãos e tentáculos saindo da face...

-Davy Jones... –Jack sussurrou,sua expressão desafiadora. –Ah...você mexeu com a mulher errada,gosmento...


	12. Persuasão

-Davy Jones?É só uma lenda! – disse Antonio.

-Ele é tão lenda quanto a Medusa. –disse Jack

-O que ele quer com a Carmem?

-Não sei...

-Acha que quer usa-la para chegar á você?

-O que?

-Ora,Jack, "O Grande amor de Jack Sparrow" é uma história bem conhecida.

-Mas se ele estava lá,no fim do mundo,porque ele não me levou de uma vez? –perguntou Jack,Antonio pareceu pensativo.

-Eu...eu realmente não sei,Jack. –disse Antonio e Jack ficou demonstrou-se desapontado –Mas não se preocupe,nós alcançaremos o navio logo e a resgataremos.

-Não,Antonio,você não sabe com o que está se metendo...

-Mas você sabe,Jack.

-Mas eu não quero!

-O que?

-Se eu encontrar ele de novo...é o meu fim.Eu não posso ajudar,Antonio.

-Mas Carmem precisa de você!Você é o único... –dizia Antonio mas Jack o interrompeu.

-Não posso,Antonio,sinto muito.

-Sente muito? –perguntou Antonio,olhando para Jack severamente –Não me diga que sente muito,Jack,se sentisse,estaria fazendo algo por ela.

-Antonio... –disse Jack mas Antonio virou as costas e foi embora.

Antonio subiu as escadas e voltou ao convés,onde foi abordado por Will e Elizabeth.

-O que está acontecendo?Que caixa era aquela? –perguntou Will

-Onde está o Jack? –perguntou Elizabeth.

-É uma longa historia.. –disse Antonio passando por eles sem parar,até que Will se colocou em seu caminho.

-É uma longa viagem. –disse Will,Antonio pareceu incomodado e suspirou.

-Venham comigo. –disse Antonio acenando com a mão e Will e Elizabeth o seguiram até sua cabine. –Aquela caixa,era uma pista de Carmem,para que pudéssemos encontra-la.Essa pista nos levou a conclusão que ela está em poder de...Davy Jones.

-Davy Jones?! –perguntou Will.

-De acordo com Jack,a Armada não tem como derrota-lo,diz que não saberíamos como lidar com ele.E eu sei que ele sabe,mas,ele se recusa a ajudar.

-Não acredito...como pode? –disse Elizabeth.

-Também não conformo...como ele pode se importar tão pouco com alguém que fez tanto por ele?!

-Vejo que finalmente foi apresentado ao verdadeiro Jack. –disse Will.

-Mas e agora,e Carmem?Jack é o único que poderia saber como lidar com ele...

-Talvez não...-disse Will e Elizabeth e Antonio se viraram para ele. –Em questão de enganar Davy Jones,eu e Jack estamos quase empatados.

-Você faria isso? –perguntou Antonio.

-Faria e com gosto,acredite. –disse Will recebendo olhares admirados de Antonio e Elizabeth.

-Muito,muito obrigado,Sr.Turner. –disse Antonio indo até Will e apertando sua mão.

-Também tenho meus motivos,Almirante Mendez.Meu pai está preso naquele navio,condenado a servir aquele monstro.

-Almirante Mendez. –um oficial abriu a porta da cabine. -Sparrow...seu irmão...er...o prisioneiro está te chamando aos berros.

-Pois ele que grite até que ficar sem voz,não vou falar com ele. –disse Antonio voltando a ficar atrás de sua escrivaninha.

-Almirante...ele está...irritando,muito.

-É sua principal habilidade... –disse Will. –Eu vou até lá.

Will saiu da cabine e já pode ouvir os gritos de Jack e desceu as escadas até as celas,quando chegava,Jack ouviu seus passos e parou de gritar.

-Antonio!Sabia que viria! –disse Jack e Will apareceu –Oh...você não é Antonio.

-Bem,não,mas,eu preciso falar com você. –disse Will andando até a cela de Jack.

-E aí vem... –disse Jack se afastando das grades e se sentando encostado na parede.

-Só queria te alertar sobre algumas coisas que...provavelmente te fariam mudar de idéia.O coração...de Davy Jones,sabe com quem está?

-Você sabe? –disse Jack se levantando,alerta.

-Norrington pegou,e entregou para Beckett.

-Beckett...aquele miserável...

-E esse mesmo Beckett está noivo,sabia?

-Não me interessa. –disse Jack virando de costas,irritado.

-Acho que te interessa sim,Jack,porque ele está noivo de Carmem. –disse Will e Jack se virou,atônito.

-O que?

-Você me ouviu,Jack.E não acha um pouco estranho que entre todas mulheres no mundo,ele foi ficar noivo logo de Carmem,depois que você a deixou.Ele pode ter achado vantajoso,Jack,mas eu vejo por outro lado. –disse Will e Jack se virou para ele,tentando esconder o interesse –Carmem pode te levar até ele,agora.Você resgata Carmem de Davy Jones e se une a ela para pegar o coração de volta.

-Está começando a pensar como um pirata,William?

-É preciso.

-Bem...então,agora que eu decidi ajudar,será que você poderia pedir para Antonio me tirar daqui? –disse Jack cuidadosamente e Will riu.

-Espere um pouco,vou falar com ele. –disse Will e foi em direção ás escadas,encontrando Barbossa logo na entrada. –Barbossa?O que faz aqui?

-Vim cumprimentar o velho Jack. –respondeu Barbossa

-Não sei porque,mas acho que ele não quer te cumprimentar. –respondeu Will.

-Isso é o que vamos ver. –disse Barbossa desviando de Will.

Barbossa entrou e andou em direção á cela de Jack que tinha os braços para a fora,e o rosto apoiado entre as grades.Ao ouvir o som de botas,Jack levantou a cabeça,e deu alguns passos para trás,esfregando os olhos.

-Eu preciso de rum. –disse Jack.

-Rum é algo difícil de se encontrar num navio da Marinha.Mas alguém sempre tem escondido,só é preciso...barganhar. –disse Barbossa se aproximando.

-Chega de assombrações por hoje...vai,chispa! –disse Jack fazendo movimentos com as mãos e fechando os olhos como se fizesse um feitiço.

Barbossa o olhava com as mãos atrás das costas e uma expressão lívida.Jack abriu um olho lentamente,e viu que ele ainda estava lá,repetiu os movimentos insistentemente.

-Barganhar... –disse Barbossa pensativo. –Foi assim que eu consegui sair daquele lugar... –Jack abriu os olhos –Ao contrario de você eu não disponho de amantes poderosas...bem,talvez,mas...

-Quem te ajudou? –perguntou Jack finalmente se conformando.

-A mesma pessoa que te ajudou...-disse Barbossa –E é bom ir pensando numa recompensa para ela,sabe que ela não faz nada de graça.

-Tia Dalma.-concluiu Jack com um sorriso –Mas...onde Carmem entra nessa história?

-Bem...como _você_ perdeu o Perola Negra –disse Barbossa e Jack fez uma careta ofendida –Precisávamos de navios,e tropas...e como Dalma havia ouvido aquele belo conto de fadas..."O Grande...

-Amor de Jack Sparrow",sei.

-Ela soube que Carmem era a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo,poderosa,honesta,confiável... –Jack abriu um sorriso –Mas acho que ela se enganou.

-O que?- perguntou Jack,o sorriso se desfazendo.

-Não acha que o jovem Will Turner se tornou um pouco determinado demais,assim,tão de repente? –disse Barbossa e Jack pareceu irritado.

-O que isso tem a ver com Carmem?

-_Tudo_,meu caro Jack.

* * *

-Sabe quem eu sou?

-Não,mas...eu te conheço. –respondeu Carmem.

-Então,é você mesmo...

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou Carmem,confusa e amedrontada.

-Você...é meu destino,e eu,sou o seu.Levante-se. –disse Davy Jones e Carmem se levantou lentamente.

-Por isso estava em meus sonhos?

-Estava em seus sonhos para te salvar.Mas você não me escutou.

-O que?O que fiz de errado? –perguntou Carmem sem entender a ligação que sentia com aquela criatura.

-Você voltou para ele.

-Ele?Quem?

-Você sabe.-disse Davy e Carmem pareceu entender,e abaixou a cabeça como se entendesse a repreensão.

-Jack. –ela sussurrou.

-Jack.Eu te avisei,e mesmo assim você foi atrás dele,e o ajudou.

-Eu tive que faze-lo!Eu prometi!

-E quantas promessas ele te fez e não cumpriu?!

-Mas eu não sou como ele!E ele estava pagando pelo que fez!

-Ele _estava_,até que _você_ interferiu! –bradou Davy,Carmem deu alguns passos para trás amedrontada –Olhe para você...é uma Rainha,se vestindo como uma reles pirata!Olhe o que Jack fez de você!Ele te faz sofrer e você faz de tudo para a felicidade dele...você vai pagar por isso.O que ele não está sofrendo,você vai sofrer.

Dizendo isso,Davy cambaleou,andando para trás,seu tronco balançou hesitante,para frente para trás,Carmem o olhava apavorada.Ele levou uma das garras ao peito.

-Vá para seus aposentos,troque essa roupa e depois volte aqui. –disse Davy e Carmem continuou a olha-lo confusa. –Vá!

Carmem se assustou e saiu correndo pela porta,por um longo corredor,até que um aposento lhe chamou a atenção.

Era diferente de todo o resto do navio,havia uma janela e o quarto tinha uma claridade ofuscante e misteriosa.Lá havia uma cama,com lençóis brancos,e uma escrivaninha,Carmem parou na porta,e viu que sobre a escrivaninha havia uma caixa de madeira,semelhante a que sua mãe havia lhe deixado.Carmem entrou no quarto,encostou a porta ás suas costas,e foi se sentar em frente á escrivaninha,para examinar melhor a caixa.

Não havia nada de especial sobre a caixa a não ser que lhe lembrava a de sua mãe,e ela achou uma incrível coincidência encontrar uma caixa daquelas ali.Abriu-a lentamente,estava vazia.Passou a mão sobre o fundo a puxou-o,abrindo um sorriso,que em seguida se tornou maior.Ela olhou um volta,viu um tinteiro com um pena e puxou-o para mais perto,procurou com os olhos,e um encontrou um caderno parecido com um diário,foi á ultima pagina e arrancou um pedaço de papel.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu uma frase no papel,que colocou no fundo falso da caixa o tampando,e fechando a caixa.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez e se levantou,indo rapidamente á janela e a abrindo,jogando a caixa ao mar,esperando que a pessoa certa a encontrasse.Fechou os olhos sentindo os respingos do mar em seu rosto.De repente,algo a assustou.

Uma criatura havia entrado no quarto e deixado uma caixa em cima da cama.

-O Capitão falou para você vestir isso. –disse a criatura e Carmem concordou,a encarando com os olhos arregalados. –Disse que é para encontra-lo,para tomar chá.

Carmem concordou com a cabeça,sem saber muito bem com o que concordava,a criatura então se virou,e saiu pela porta sem nem mexe-la,já que o pequeno espaço de abertura era suficiente para que a criatura que de frente parecia ser enorme,de lado era extremamente fina,como um tipo de peixe,pudesse passar em seu vão.

Carmem balançou a cabeça como se afastasse o pensamento,e foi até cama,se sentando nela e abrindo a caixa,que continha um longo vestido rosa claro.

Carmem levantou-se com o vestido,para ter uma idéia se serviria,então se lembrou de porque o usaria.

-Chá?Aquela coisa toma chá?

Carmem encolheu os ombros em sinal de duvida,e trocou as roupas de pirata pelo vestido.Após vesti-lo,dirigiu-se à porta,mas escutou um som conhecido vindo da caixa onde estava o vestido.

-A canção... –disse Carmem se apressando até a caixa e encontrando um pingente de ferro em formato de coração,que tocava a canção,como uma caixinha.Carmem segurou o colar pelo cordão e saiu do quarto,andando novamente pelo corredor,até a ultima porta.Abriu-a lentamente e viu Davy Jones sentado em frente ao órgão,o mesmo som que vinha do pingente que ela tinha em sua mão vindo da sala.Carmem andou e parou atrás dele.

-Acho que isso é seu. –disse ela esticando a mão lhe mostrando o pingente sobre seu ombro.Ele esticou um de seus tentáculos que segurava um pingente semelhante.

-Fique com este,já tenho o meu. –ele disse e Carmem trouxe o pingente de volta,segurando-o contra o peito.Olhou em volta e viu uma bandeja sobre uma mesa velha,foi até lá e viu que só havia uma xícara.

-Só há uma... –disse Carmem

-Não achou que eu fosse mesmo beber chá,não é?-disse Davy e Carmem deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

-E não acho que me chamou aqui apenas para me oferecer uma xícara de chá.

-Está certa. –disse Davy e Carmem se aproximou –Te chamei aqui para abrir seus olhos,lhe contar a verdade sobre as conseqüências do que fez...e te fazer perceber como somos iguais...Veja bem,me apaixonei por uma mulher,há um bom tempo atrás,e...resumidamente,ela não me amava,por um bom tempo me enganou,trocamos cartas de amor e até tive certeza que ela realmente me amava...até que ela fugiu com outro,com o homem que realmente amava,e nunca mais voltou para mim...Carmem,Jack te deixou,ele pôs um fim a sua historia,mas você decidiu voltar,procurar por ele,e agora tudo que vai encontrar é sofrimento.Agora mesmo,Jack está num navio,fugindo para longe com sua amada...

-Pare! –gritou Carmem,os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-É verdade,e você sabe disso!E eu sou o único que pode te poupar de todo este sofrimento... –disse Davy,e Carmem virou as costas,se voltando para a bandeja,e pegando a xícara.Davy começou a tocar sua musica vigorosamente no órgão,Carmem levou a xícara à boca e tomou um longo gole de chá.Abaixou a xícara,a deixando escorregar e tombar na bandeja.Levou a mão à cabeça e saiu andando em direção á porta.Sua visão se tornou borrada e ela correu pelo corredor até encontrar o quarto de onde havia saído,entrou e fechou a porta,andou até a cama,onde caiu,desmaiada.

Então a porta se abriu,Tia Dalma entrou lentamente,parou ao lado de Carmem,e a observou.

-Está feito.


	13. A Bela e a Fera

_NA:Obrigada pela reviews,gente!Mas pelo numero de acessos á fic,era pra ter mais...Eu toh até começando a ter problemas pra escrever,antes tinha um monte de capitulos adiantados,agora o proximo já tah empacado,assim eu vou ter que dar um tempo na fic,toh desanimando..._

_Reviews,please,não custa nada._

* * *

-Sabe,Turner e Vossa Majestade ficaram bem próximos nessa viagem. –disse Barbossa –Trocas de olhares,mãos que _acidentalmente _tocavam onde não deviam... Conversas á sos no convés,tarde da noite,numa das quais,Carmem confessou que só foi atrás de você por uma divida...o que me fez concluir que ela não preparou esse resgate porque sentia sua falta,ou queria recomeçar...ela simplesmente não tinha escolha.

-Porque não vai direto ao ponto? –perguntou Jack,irritado com as suposições de Barbossa.

-Acho que ela está fazendo tudo isso para se vingar. –disse Barbossa e Jack ficou intrigado. –Jack,nenhuma mulher gosta de ser deixada,vamos admitir.Acha mesmo que depois de tudo que você fez,ela iria simplesmente salvar você?E como o jovem William Turner disse tão sabiamente,dentre todas as mulheres do mundo,seu inimigo mortal foi ficar noivo justo daquela que todos conhecem como seu grande amor?

-Beckett faria de tudo para me ver no fundo do poço...

-Não,Jack,não é esse o ponto!Foi _ela_,ela foi atrás dele.-disse Barbossa e Jack pareceu chocado.

-Carmem não faria isso...

-A Carmem que você deixou não...mas essa Carmem,não existe mais...e isso é só o começo. –disse Barbossa e Jack o olhou desconfiado –Beckett está com o coração,William quer o coração para salvar o velho Bill.Vão colocar você para enfrentar Beckett,assim se livram dos dois de uma vez e Will e Carmem ficam com o coração e..um com o outro.

Jack olhava Barbossa com ódio e este o encarava,a expressão cheia de satisfação.

-Agora... –disse Barbossa mas foi interrompido.

-Mas você não consegue mesmo ficar longe de uma cela! –disse Teach chegando com um estranho volume sob a blusa.Barbossa suspirou,irritado.

-Se importa? –perguntou Barbossa.

-Não,pode ficar.Mas não espere que eu vá te dar rum. –disse Teach.

-Rum? –perguntou Jack,arregalando os olhos,demonstrando interesse.

-O bom e velho... –disse Teach tirando uma garrafa e entregando para Jack.Em seguida pegou uma para si,e tirou mais duas,colocando-as no chão.

-Como conseguiu? –perguntou Jack abrindo sua garrafa.

-Sou o capitão Edward Teach,_savvy_? –disse Teach estufando peito,imitando Jack.Então se virou para Barbossa que o olhava,irritado. –Você já ficou aqui tempo demais,já viu o tamanho da fila que tem lá fora?

Teach e Jack riram e Barbossa pareceu ainda mais irritado e então se virou para Jack como se o repreendesse.

-Pense no que te falei. –disse Barbossa em seguida se retirando,lançando um olhar desafiador para Teach.

-Ele tem coisas melhores para pensar...como a Princesinha... –disse Teach e Jack pareceu incomodado. –Não é que ela conquistou até o gosmento?

-Não me fale sobre ela.

-O que foi?Saudade? –perguntou Teach rindo.

-Ela é uma mentirosa,uma traidora.. –disse Jack ficando nervoso.

-Espera aí,amigo...

-Ela está noiva! -Gritou Jack jogando a garrafa de rum na parede.

-Jack,isso não é coisa que se faça...olha quanto rum desperdiçado...

-Ela está noiva daquele maldito!

-Achei que estava feliz...porque ela tinha "entendido a mensagem".

-Ela não podia...lembra aquele alguém da alta sociedade,que não gostava muito de mim de quem eu te falei?

-Sei.

-Então,ela está noiva dele...-disse Jack se virando de costas –Cuttler Beckett...

-Hum...vocês já são rivais mesmo,qual o problema?

-Ela fez isso de propósito. –disse Jack num sussurro cheio de raiva,segurando as barras e apoiando o rosto entre elas.

-E você está com ciúmes. –disse Teach se aproximando de Jack

-Ela quer me atingir...

-E está conseguindo!

-Você está do lado de quem,afinal?

-De quem pensa.Você só está falando isso por que _alguém_ te disse.E esse _alguém_ não me parece muito confiável.

-E não é.Mas faz sentido!Ela não pode ser tão boa assim...eu a deixei e ela volta para me resgatar?

-Ela deve ter seus motivos.Eu me encontrei com a Princesinha na ilha. –Teach riu. –Ela não me pareceu nada perigosa.

-Como ela estava? –perguntou Jack disfarçando a curiosidade.

-Em apuros. –disse Teach rindo.

-Não é isso que eu quero dizer.

-Eu sei.Mas para quem a acusava de traição á alguns minutos atrás,está muito preocupado com ela.

-Vamos,fale logo.

-Só quando você admitir que essa história é mentira.

-Não vou fazer isso.Eu abri meus olhos agora.Foi por confiar demais nas mulheres que eu fui parar naquele lugar,não vou repetir o erro.

-Tem certeza? –pergunta teach.

-Tenho.

-Tudo bem.Mas não vou desistir da minha campanha á favor da Princesinha. –disse Teach,se abaixando,pegando as garrafas de rum e colocando-as de volta embaixo da camisa. –Vai ficar de castigo até lá.

-Teach,não! –gritou Jack esticando os braços para fora entre as grades mas Teach virou as costas e foi embora. –_Bugger._

Jack se virou e foi se sentar novamente encostado á parede.Apoiou os braços nos joelhos,as mãos cruzadas.

"Carmem...como pode?Se unir com Beckett,contra mim...Se a criança estivesse viva _ele_ seria o pai?Nunca achei que ela fosse capaz..."

-Jack? –perguntou Will,segurando a porta da cela aberta,o olhando intrigado –Está me escutando?

"E William...outro traidor...como pode falar comigo,planejando tudo isto contra mim?"

-Jack,venha logo,Almirante Mendez te libertou. –disse Will,e Jack levantou a cabeça,lançando á Will um olhar misterioso. –Ou já mudou de idéia?

-Não. –disse Jack se levantando e saindo da cela –Nunca estive tão decidido.

-Onde conseguiu rum? –perguntou Will,sem perceber o tom que Jack usava.

-Ah,isso?Já estava aí. –disse Jack,em seguida andando em direção ás escadas.

Will olhou de volta para a cela desconfiado,e seguiu Jack.Seguiram até a cabine,Will olhava para Jack insistentemente estranhando seu silencio.

-Está pensativo. –disse Will

-Tenho que estar...sempre,pensando,para me prevenir.

-Prevenir?

-Do que pode vir contra mim de repente...

-Jack. –disse Will parando em sua frente o impedindo de andar. –Se isso é por causa de Elizabeth,acho que é injusto culpa-la...no lugar dela faria o mesmo.

-Claro que faria. –disse Jack olhando para Will profundamente,Will franziu as sobrancelhas,tentando entender o que Jack queria dizer.Jack desviou de Will e seguiu para a cabine.

-Ah,Jack! –disse Antonio com um enorme sorriso quando Jack entrou na cabine –Que bom que mudou de idéia!

-Tenho que admitir que Sr.Turner pode ser bem... –Jack lançou um olhar para Elizabeth –_Persuasivo._

-Sim,claro...Bem,para começar...Estou completamente confuso quanto á esse pelo rumo.

-O que há de errado? –perguntou Will e Jack olhou para ele,percebendo sua preocupação.

-Está indo em direção á Espanha. –disse Antonio e todos pareceram confusos. –Seqüestraram-na para leva-la para casa?Não faz sentido.

-Onde está Beckett? –perguntou Jack

-Jack,poderia se concentrar...? –pediu Will.

-Onde está Beckett_ agora_? –perguntou Jack mais firmemente e a expressão de Antonio pareceu se iluminar.

-Na Espanha. –respondeu Antonio abrindo um sorriso.

-O gosmento pode estar querendo o coração de volta,vai usar Carmem para chantagear Beckett. –disse Jack. –Tem algum modo de Carmem se encontrar com Beckett?

-Na verdade,sim...amanhã. –disse Antonio hesitante e Jack abriu um sorriso triunfante. –O Casamento deles é amanhã.

O sorriso de Jack se desfez mas ele disfarçou e se virou para ver a reação de Will,que olhava para o chão preocupado.

-Mas Beckett não vai dar o coração!Carmem não tem importância para ele!-exclamou Will – O que Davy Jones fará com ela?!

-Para as profundezas... –disse Jack imitando Jones e todos o olharam chocados.

-Como pode ser tão frio depois do que ela passou por você?! –disse Will,alterado,se aproximando de Jack.

-E como pode ser tão ardoroso por uma mulher que mal conhece? –disse Jack quando Will parou bem em sua frente,em seguida abaixando o tom de voz. –Ou já a conhece tão bem quanto eu?Já experimentou o conforto das camas Reais?

-O que..? –perguntou Will,sem entender,em seguida demonstrando compreensão,indignado e abaixou o tom de voz. –Como pode?Se o irmão dela ouve isso te expulsa do navio num piscar de olhos.

-Os dois!Chega!Carmem pode estar em extremo perigo agora,não é hora para discussões. –disse Antonio numa seriedade profissional.Will e Jack se afastaram lentamente trocando farpas com o olhar.

-O que fará,então? –perguntou Will.

-Seguiremos o navio e interceptaremos Jones por terra. –disse Antonio indo até a porta da cabine.

-Jones não pode pisar em terra. –disse Jack.

-Então...será que poderíamos discutir isso...á sos? –perguntou Antonio olhando para Will e Elizabeth que trocaram olharam e acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da cabine,contrariados.

-Não vejo nada de confidencial nesse assunto. –disse Jack se assustando quando Antonio parou em sua frente,sua expressão contendo a raiva.

-Se você pensar novamente em dizer qualquer coisa desse tipo...

-O que?

-Eu escutei o que disse a Turner!Se voltar a falar algo assim de Carmem,Jack,eu vou ter que agir pela honra de minha irmã.E a única mancha na honra dela é você.E eu não pensarei duas vezes em me livrar dela. –disse Antonio em seguida indo sentar atrás de sua escrivaninha. –E pode ter certeza que vou contar a Carmem sobre isso.Quem sabe ela não para de te defender,finalmente?

-Não! –exclamou Jack e Antonio o olhou intrigado. –Ela ficaria muito...magoada.

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes.Agora,suma daqui. –disse Antonio firmemente.

Jack hesitou e então virou as costas e saiu da cabine,parando na porta do lado de fora.

"Parece que até posso ver a expressão no rosto dela se ouvisse isso...Espera,espera,eu..eu não me importo com isso.Ou me importo?Diabos,Jack,pare de se importar,pare de se importar!"

Jack saiu andando,batendo com a mão na testa,como se quisesse arrancar o pensamento de sua cabeça.Do outro lado do convés Teach comentava com Gibbs.

-Ele já é louco por natureza,a Princesinha consegue deixar ele mais ainda. –disse Teach,rindo com Gibbs.

* * *

Carmem abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou em volta esperando que fosse tudo um sonho,mas ela ainda estava ali no navio,o quarto agora escuro,uma luz vacilante vindo de um candelabro,ela percebeu uma sombra ao seu lado,e se afastou,assustada. 

-Se acalme...

-Quem é você? –perguntou Carmem.

-Não importa agora...você está bem?

-Sim... –disse Carmem e Dalma abriu um grande sorriso.

-Conseguiram resgatar Jack? –perguntou Dalma esperançosa e Carmem pareceu confusa.

-Jack?

-Sim,Jack.Jack Sparrow.

-Eu não sei de quem você está falando... –disse Carmem levando a mão á cabeça.

-Não se lembra de Jack? –perguntou Dalma e Carmem balançou a cabeça negativamente,franzindo as sobrancelhas –Ah,não...e de Beckett?

-Lorde Beckett,meu noivo?Você o conhece? –perguntou Carmem em seguida se levantando num sobressalto. –Diós,meu casamento!

-Não se preocupe. –disse uma voz á porta,Carmem se virou para ver,seus olhos brilharam,ela andou até ele.

-Senti sua falta... –ela disse ao belo homem de olhos azuis em sua frente.

-Vejo que funcionou. –disse Davy á Dalma que estava de cabeça baixa,preocupada,então levantando a cabeça ainda um pouco distraída.

-Sim,sim,funcionou. –disse Dalma.

-Deixe-nos a sós. –disse Davy e Dalma se levantou ainda parecendo pensativa.

-Claro...tem algo que eu preciso fazer... –disse Dalma saindo do quarto,Davy fechou a porta.

-Há algo que eu preciso que você faça para mim. –disse Davy,Carmem abriu um sorriso.

-Sim,claro,o que quiser.

-Roubaram meu coração,meu poder...e você vai recupera-lo.

-O que tenho que fazer?

-Você está de casamento marcado com o maldito que me roubou. –disse Davy,Carmem prestava atenção em todas as palavras.Davy se voltou para ela e se aproximou –Você vai pegar meu coração e vai traze-lo de volta para mim,e quando voltar...tornará-se minha...para sempre.

Carmem via o homem acariciar seu cabelo levemente,inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados,os tentáculos de Jones percorrendo seu pescoço,em seguida o apertando,Carmem despertou,arregalando os olhos.

-Se você não voltar...se me trair...

-Eu nunca faria isso!

-Escute!Vão te convencer,te persuadir,mas você terá que continuar fiel a mim...-Carmem concordava levemente com a cabeça,já perdendo o fôlego. –Trará meu coração de volta...e com uma condição.


	14. Verdadeiro Amor

-Almirante Mendez!Senhor! – gritou um oficial,na manhã seguinte,entrando na cabine de Antonio,que ainda dormia.

-O que foi? –perguntou Antonio,abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Uma mulher estava no mar num pequeno barco,nós a trouxemos a bordo.

-Como assim?Vocês fazem idéia de quem é?! –perguntou Antonio se sentando,alerta.

-Ela diz ter noticias sobre Vossa Majestade.

-Eu já vou até lá. –disse Antonio,mudando de idéia.O oficial se retirou e Antonio vestiu seu uniforme,e saiu da cabine.

Cercada por vários oficiais desconfiados,estava Tia Dalma,seu olhar misterioso pairando sobre Antonio.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Antonio.

-Uma amiga. –respondeu Dalma.

-Amiga de quem?Alguém aqui conhece essa mulher? –perguntou Antonio olhando um volta,um tanto hostil.

Os únicos que se encontravam no convés eram os oficiais espanhóis,Teach e Barbossa,que,cinicamente, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Jack me conhece.Pode pergunta-lo. –disse Dalma sem se incomodar com a mentira de Barbossa.

-Certo.Acompanhe-me. –disse Antonio descendo as escadas até a cabine onde Jack onde dormia.Deu um soco na porta para abri-la,fazendo Jack acordar num sobressalto e olhar para os dois com os olhos arregalados.

-Tia Dalma. –disse Jack e Antonio se virou para ela,que abriu um sorriso.

-Bem,acho que vou deixa-los sós,então. –disse Antonio puxando a porta para fecha-la.

-Não!O assunto também é de seu interesse. –disse Dalma e Antonio entrou novamente.

-Agora,posso saber que assunto pode ser tão urgente para atrapalhar meu maravilhoso sono? –perguntou Jack

-Vossa Alteza. –respondeu Dalma percebendo o interesse que Jack tentou disfarçar.

-Carmem?O que sabe sobre ela? –perguntou Antonio,sem conter a preocupação.

-Ela está no navio de Davy Jones... –disse Dalma e Antonio a interrompeu.

-Ah,muito obrigado,mas já sabíamos disso! –disse Antonio aborrecido,parando ao lado de Jack que havia se levantado.

-Sob seu feitiço... –continuou Dalma como se nem tivesse sido interrompida.

Os dois se viraram para Dalma intrigados,Jack parecia se sentir um pouco ameaçado,então Dalma começou a se explicar.

-Depois que teve seu coração partido,e o arrancou de seu peito,Davy Jones ainda não se sentiu satisfeito...A vontade de se vingar...de sentir o amor de alguém e não retribuir,só para ver a outra pessoa sofrer como ele sofreu,levou ele á amaldiçoar aquela que o rejeitou... –Tia Dalma abaixou a cabeça – Lhe dando poderes que a impediriam de ter uma vida normal,tranqüila,e assim ela o ajudaria a criar seu feitiço,obrigada a ajuda-lo em sua vingança,para cada vez mais se arrepender do que havia feito,ao ver o tamanho sofrimento que causava...

-Que feitiço é esse? –perguntou Jack agora tão interessado que não escondia a preocupação com Carmem.

-Uma moça seria destinada á cair sob esse feitiço...uma moça de coração aberto,e piedoso,que fosse rejeitada por seu verdadeiro amor,como ele foi...ou que pelo menos achasse isso...O feitiço a faria se apaixonar cegamente por Davy Jones,e esquecer-se completamente de seu verdadeiro amor,para então,quando Davy Jones escolhesse,ser abandonada,num porto qualquer,pelo seu suposto amado.

-E o que aconteceria com essa moça? – perguntou Antonio.

-O que _acontecia_,era,que a maioria,não agüentavam a dor da rejeição e viviam em profunda dor até o fim dos seus dias...o que para algumas chegou mais rápido que o devido,algumas colocaram fim em suas próprias vidas,como Davy fez.

-Então é isso? –perguntou Antonio,abalado –Esse é o destino de Carmem?

-Esse é o motivo pelo qual estou aqui... –disse Dalma,se virando para Jack e indo até ele. –A única esperança,o único meio de se quebrar o feitiço,e se a moça enfeitiçada encontrar novamente seu verdadeiro amor...Jack,você é a única esperança de Carmem...

-Eu?Desculpe,Dalma,mas há longa fila de candidatos á "verdadeiro amor" de Carmem,e eu não estou nem perto do começo dela. –disse Jack chocando Antonio.

-Então o que será dela...? –perguntou Dalma calmamente,Jack a interrompeu.

-Não sei,pergunte ao Turner,ele deve estar louco para salva-la. –disse Jack indo até a porta e a abrindo,se deparando com Will. –E aí está ele.

-Sr.Turner,o que faz aqui? –perguntou Antonio.

-Estava escutando atrás da porta,não é óbvio? –disse Jack.

-Ouvi que Dalma estava aqui,e fiquei intrigado. –disse Will.

-E não foi só isso que ouviu... –disse Jack

-Jack,pare! –disse Antonio. –Já que está informado do que está acontecendo,entre.

-Nesse caso... –Will virou o rosto e fez um sinal um sinal com a cabeça,Elizabeth apareceu,encabulada,e entrou no quarto.Will entrou em seguida e Jack foi até a porta e olhou para os lados.

-Jack,o que está fazendo?Entre logo! –disse Antonio e Jack entrou,fechando a porta.

-Só estava checando se o governador não estava ali também. –disse Jack e Will lançou-lhe um olhar entediado,assim como Elizabeth.

-Agora como estava dizendo,a solução para seu problema é ele.Se me dão licença –Jack virou as costas para ir embora.

-Jack,não seja tolo... –disse Dalma –Nada mudou desde o dia que a deixou,na escadaria daquele Palácio,desconsolada.Mesmo que tenha ganhado tanto poder,e confiança,ela ainda é _sua princesa._

Jack estava de costas e percebendo que ninguém poderia ver a expressão em seu rosto,deixou-se mergulhar em lembranças.

_

* * *

_

_-Porque você mentiu para mim?Você queria me seqüestrar,isso eu sei...mas porque você continuou? –Carmem perguntou_

_-Eu não sei..._

_-Você não sabe! –Carmem agora gritava –você brinca assim comigo e não sabe o porque!Você não sabe como tudo isso é difícil é pra mim,eu nunca tive motivos para desconfiar de ninguém,e nunca desconfiei,e você aparece e me prova que eu estava errada em fazer isso...e...é tão difícil! –Carmem gritava com lagrimas nos olhos._

_Jack segurou Carmem pelos ombros e a puxou para bem perto dele._

_-E você acha que não é difícil pra mim?Você acha que isso não me atinge?Vou te contar uma coisa,isso me atinge,e me atinge de um jeito que eu nunca achei que pudesse atingir,então,não fale sobre isso comigo como se eu não entendesse,porque isso é difícil para mim também. –disse Jack_

_-Claro,você deve estar odiando ganhar todo esse dinheiro ás minhas custas não é Jack,ah pelo amor de Deus..._

_-Eu queria –disse Jack num tom mais alto que o dela,mas quando ela terminou de falar e voltou ao seu tom normal –eu queria que você não fosse linda e encantadora assim...porque esse foi o verdadeiro problema...nada disso teria acontecido se eu não sentisse essa...coisa por você..._

* * *

-Ah,Carmem... –Jack sussurrou,abaixando a cabeça. -Eu não estou certo...se posso ajudar.

-Jack,por favor... –disse Antonio.

-Pergunte ao Sr.Turner o que houve entre ele e Carmem.

-O que? –perguntou Will confuso

-Não disfarce,William,eu sei o que aconteceu.

-Nada aconteceu entre eu e ela,Jack,porque está falando isso?! –perguntou Will indignado.

-De onde tirou essa idéia,Jack ? – perguntou Antonio mantendo a calma

-Não é uma idéia,é verdade –Jack dizia mas Will o interrompeu,alterado

-Quem te disse essas coisas,Jack?!

Jack ficou em silêncio e suspirou,se virando irritado.

-Não importa agora,Carmem está em perigo,não é?Temos que fazer algo –disse Jack se dirigindo á porta.

-Agora decidiu se importar com ela,Jack? –perguntou Will

-Vamos dizer que tenho meus motivos,Sr.Turner. –disse Jack com um sorriso,irritando Will,e abriu a porta.

-Por acaso tem um plano de ação,Capitão Sparrow? –perguntou Antonio ironicamente.

-Mas é claro que tenho,Almirante Mendez –disse Jack com um sorriso misterioso – Eu sempre tenho.


	15. Finalmente

_NA:Oi,avisinho rápido,quem quiser ver o vestido da Carmem desse capitulo,tem o link no meu perfil._

_A modelo naum tem nada a ver é só o vestido mesmo..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews,meninas!_

* * *

Carmem corria pelo porto,olhando para trás,para se certificar que ninguém a via,mas já era tarde da noite,além de estar muito escuro,não havia ninguém ali àquela hora.

Quando já estava afastada,Carmem diminuiu o ritmo,e se acalmou andando em direção ao seu Palácio.

Entrou,e logo no corredor de entrada encontrou com uma criada com uma bandeja na mão.Ambas se entreolharam em silêncio,Carmem levantou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto levemente e a criada abriu um sorriso.

-Alteza!Alteza apareceu! - a criada gritou e Carmem escutou várias pessoas se aproximarem.Eram Antonio e sua tropa.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?! –perguntou Carmem

-Nós sobrevivermos,Carmem,não está feliz? –perguntou Antonio com um sorriso

-Claro,claro que estou...mas gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos... –disse Carmem abrindo um sorriso forçado que logo fechou,abaixando a cabeça e seguindo para as escadas.

-Como chegou aqui? –perguntou Antonio quando Carmem estava ao pé da escada.

-Vim num navio mercante. –Carmem mentiu abertamente.

-É melhor que deixemos Vossa Majestade descansar,amanhã é seu grande dia! –disse Dalma,que estava disfarçada de criada,e sabia que Carmem a reconheceria.

Carmem parou por um momento,e se virou olhando melhor para Tia Dalma que mantinha a cabeça baixa,a reconhecendo e escondendo a surpresa.

-Poderia vir me ajudar...a me preparar? –Carmem perguntou

-Claro,Alteza.Já estou indo. –disse Dalma fazendo uma leve reverência com cabeça.

Carmem acenou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas,deixando Dalma e Antonio a sós já que os oficiais se retiraram do palácio.

-Essa não é a Carmem que conheço...não é minha irmã... –disse Antonio tristemente abaixando a cabeça,Dalma pôs a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Ela está totalmente enfeitiçada...e por algum motivo acha que você é uma ameaça. –disse Dalma.

-Ameaça?Eu nunca a machucaria!

-Eu sei...mas pode ser uma ameaça para o objetivo dela,que a única coisa que ela vê em sua frente agora...ela está cega..pelo amor..

-Amor?Ela ama Jack!

-E essa será sua salvação...Agora tenho que ir...

-O que planeja fazer?

-Seguir o plano.- disse Dalma

-Que plano? –perguntou Antonio confusa indo até a escada que Dalma subia.

-O plano do Jack. –disse Dalma com um sorriso,continuando a subir a escada.

-Plano do Jack?O que será,meu Deus? –se perguntou Antonio saindo do palácio apressado.

-Com licença,Alteza. –disse Dalma parando na porta do quarto de Carmem.

-Ah,entre logo... –disse Carmem apreensiva,indo até Dalma e segurando sua mão entre as suas –Ele te mandou não foi,Davy te mandou?

-Sim.

-O que ele disse?O que devo fazer? –perguntou Carmem ansiosa.

-Você deve se encontrar com Beckett em seu escritório,o que fica perto do porto,pegar o coração e fugir,o navio estará a sua espera. –mentiu Dalma

-Mas... –o sorriso de Carmem foi se desfazendo – Eu só poderei fazer isso depois que estiver... casada com Beckett.

Carmem foi se afastando,as costas viradas para Dalma,que pareceu apreensiva,até que Carmem se virou com um sorriso.

-Não importa!Eu vou me livrar dele mesmo...e nenhum sacrifício é grande demais por amor...

* * *

-O que você está planejando?! –Antonio entrou em sua cabine onde Jack estava,com os pés sobre a mesa,que tirou logo que o irmão entrou. 

-Eu?!Não estou fazendo nada! –perguntou Jack soando cínico

-Que plano é esse que você armou? –perguntou Antonio e Jack abriu um sorriso triunfante,colocando os pés de volta sobre a mesa.

-Ah,então você quer saber qual o plano de ação do infame capitão Jack Sparrow,nobre Almirante Antonio Mendez?

-Se é sobre Carmem,eu devo saber. –disse Antonio indo ao lado de Jack,atrás da mesa,e tirando os pés de Jack ,recostando na mesa.

-Tudo bem...-disse Jack se ajeitando na cadeira –Vou atrair Carmem e Beckett para escritório,ele provavelmente vai dividir o segredo de seu poder com ela...o coração...e eu vou pega-lo.E a Carmem também,claro

-Como vai fazer para chegar ao escritório de Beckett,tomar Carmem e o coração dele,e sair de lá sem ser pego? –perguntou Antonio.

-Isso é fácil...afinal,sou capitão Jack Sparrow. –disse Jack abrindo as mãos como se fosse obvio.

-Ah Deus... –Antonio suspirou e tirou o chapéu,passando a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos e os desarrumando,fazendo os cair sobre os olhos verdes,em sinal de desespero,porém controlado –Acho que isso não é o bastante.

-Confie em mim,irmãozinho. –disse Jack

-Ah,isso já é pedir demais! –disse Antonio se levantando,se afastando e voltando –Jack,sabe o que os casais fazem depois que se casam?

-Não...nunca pensei nisso...de casamento...

-Certo –disse Antonio respirando fundo para não se desesperar completamente –Eles vão para lua-de-mel –Jack abriu um sorriso maroto –Isso você sabe que é...E eles não estão pensando em ir para escritórios falar sobre poder...o único poder que ele vai querer mostrar para Carmem com certeza não é político!

-Está dizendo que Carmem...e Beckett... –Jack olhou para Antonio significativamente,em seguida parecendo enojado. – Ah,não...

-Não temo pela Carmem nesse plano mas...por você.. –Antonio começou mas Jack o interrompeu,os olhos baixos para a mesa.

-Antonio...ela... esteve... com outros,depois que eu fui embora? –Jack levantou os olhos timidamente.

-Sabe,agora que você falou faz sentido...aqueles soldados da Armada entrando no Palácio tarde da noite... –disse Antonio e Jack arregalou os olhos,Antonio se aproximou –Claro que não!Ela estava sofrendo demais para pensar nisso...

-E ainda mais grávida...deveria ser difícil... –disse Jack,tentando tirar informações de Antonio,que voltou a se sentar à mesa,em sua frente.

-Quer parar?Vai acabar me metendo em confusão.

-Porque?!

-Porque isso é um dos milhares de assuntos que _você e a Carmem_ tem que conversar.Já disse que não vou me intrometer.

Antonio até a porta e Jack foi atrás,argumentando e gesticulando.

-É meu filho,eu tenho direito de saber. –disse Jack se fingindo sério.

-Vai dormir,Jack. –disse Antonio o guiando para fora da cabine e fechando a porta.

-Hey,Antonio,Antonio! –Jack gritava mas andando virou as costas e se deitou em sua cama.

-Talvez devesse seguir o conselho dele –disse Jack seguindo para a sua cabine,num passo lento.

* * *

-Oh,Carmem você está absolutamente magnífica! –disse Antonio impressionado ao entrar no quarto,onde Carmem se preparava. 

-Você é tão gentil! –disse Carmem abraçando Antonio.

-Está melhor,ontem parecia um pouco cansada... –disse Antonio

-Sim...a noite me fez bem –disse Carmem olhando absorta para o mar pela grande janela da varanda.

-Bem..está pronta? –perguntou Antonio oferecendo seu braço.

-Claro! –disse Carmem aceitando o braço do irmão e ambos saíram do quarto.

Ao descerem a escada,todos os criados estavam parados ao lado dela,fazendo um corredor para sua passagem.Antonio e Carmem entraram numa carruagem ainda mais suntuosa do que as usuais.

-Está bem mais feliz do que esperava. –disse Antonio para a irmã que olhava pela janela da carruagem.

-Acredito que virá algo de bom para mim...no futuro. –disse Carmem,se virando para Antonio com um sorriso.

* * *

-Ali! 

-Onde?

-Lá!

-Onde,Will,não vejo nada!

-Também,com a cabeça do Jack sua frente...

-Parece que os eunucos recebem o dom de uma ótima visão para compensar o que perderam...Ali está ela!Maria Mãe de Deus...Ela está linda...

Jack ficou boquiaberto ao ver Carmem descer da carruagem,ajudada por Antonio.O grande vestido branco,o buquê de flores vermelhas,a coroa envolta por véus que cobriam seu rosto agora.

-Ela está tão... –começou Will com as sobrancelhas franzidas curiosamente.

-Feliz... –disse Jack,virando as costas,e voltando a se esconder atrás da parede.

-Claro,ela está se casando...não há felicidade maior, para uma mulher, do que se casar com o homem que ama... –disse Elizabeth lançando um olhar para Will,que lhe devolveu um sorriso doce.

-Ah,por favor,aqui não... –disse Jack olhando para os dois.

-Só fala isso porque a mulher que ama está se casando com outro... –disse Will.

-Quem disse que eu a amo?Ela está toda feliz,apaixonada pelo...engomadinho do Beckett...o conto de fadas acabou,está bem?Felizes para sempre,uma ova. –Jack se afastou virando as costas para os dois

* * *

-Me desculpe,Lorde Beckett...mas acho que esse não é o caminho para o Palácio...-disse Carmem olhando pela janela da carruagem na qual eles haviam saído após a cerimônia. 

-Houve uma emergência. –disse Beckett friamente,em seguida levando sua mão até a coxa de Carmem –E pode me chamar de Cuttler,Carmem.

-Na verdade,acho que isso não seria apropriado...é um casamento de interesses,não devemos ter demonstrações publicas de intimidade,Lorde Beckett. –disse Carmem tirando a mão de Beckett de sua perna.A carruagem parou e o cocheiro abriu a porta,Beckett desceu bruscamente.

-Fique aí. –disse ele secamente para Carmem que levantou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu a boca em sinal de surpresa e indignação.

-Quem você pensa que é para me mandar "ficar aí"...seu lordezinho de meia tigela...é sim,meia,porque com esse tamanho,não dá uma inteira! –Carmem resmungava enquanto descia da carruagem e andava até escritório de Beckett.

-O que é que você Tem pra fazer de mais importante que a _minha_ lua-de-mel?!

Carmem se escondeu atrás da parede,perto da porta,e escutou Beckett conversando com alguém,uma voz conhecida.

-Sparrow! –exclamou Beckett ao entrar em seu escritório e ver Jack sentado em sua cadeira com os pés em sua mesa.

Beckett se virou e sacou uma espada.Ao se virar,Jack já apontava uma arma para ele.

-Mas você não morre?! –exclamou Beckett,espumando de raiva,Jack riu.

-Devia saber,Beckett,um _grande_ homem não se apaga facilmente –disse Jack se levantando e andando até ele. –Nem da cabeça de uma mulher...

-Ah,mas que espirituoso!Não tem nada de útil pra dizer,fica contando piadas!Se pudesse parar de jogar meu tempo fora,eu estava a caminho da minha lua-de-mel.

-Ah,mas me pergunto,o que veio fazer no seu escritório,durante a lua-de-mel...veio buscar alguma ajuda...uma escada,talvez?Se precisar de conselhos,posso ajudar...conheço os caminhos do corpo dela como a palma da minha mão...

-Continua fazendo os gracejos,pode ter altura,mas eu tenho a mulher. –disse Beckett e Jack pareceu desgostoso.

-Porque ela?

-Porque ela é uma bela...

-É pra me atingir,não é?

-Claro...e devo te agradecer,o seu bom gosto facilitou bastante as coisas pra mim,e a Realeza também não é nada mal... –Jack forçou a arma contra a cabeça de Beckett com raiva.

-O que sabe sobre a criança?

-Que criança? –perguntou Beckett e percebeu Jack fraquejar,a mão que segurava a arma tremia –Quando cheguei não havia mais criança nenhuma...provavelmente teve o que o filho bastardo de um pirata merece...

-Seu maldito! –gritou Jack e então ouviu fortes batidas na porta,Beckett se virou.

-O que é?

-Lorde Beckett,está bem? –perguntou um oficial do lado de fora.

Beckett foi até a porta e a abriu.

-Estava.

-Podemos checar seu escritório,senhor? –Beckett deu espaço e os homens olharam em volta,o próprio Beckett se surpreendeu,pois Jack havia sumido,mas ao ver uma janela aberta,deduziu que ele havia fugido.

-Pronto.Vão embora. –disse Beckett e os oficiais se dispersaram revelando Carmem –Você fica.

Beckett puxou Carmem pelo braço pra dentro do escritório e bateu a porta.

-Eu fiquei preocupada e... –Carmem dizia mas Beckett interrompeu

-Quero te mostrar algo- disse Beckett pegando uma chave e abrindo uma gaveta,pegando uma bolsa pequena.Andou até a Carmem.

-É com isso que controlo o mar.É por isso que me casei com você. –disse Beckett mas Carmem parecia hipnotizada.

-O coração...

-Ah,você conhece a historia,vai me poupar um bom tempo...

-Me dê.

-O que? –Beckett perguntou e Carmem pareceu acordar.

-Me dê,para que eu guarde em um lugar mais seguro,no Palácio... –Carmem esticou a mão e Beckett também,os olhos de Carmem brilhavam ambiciosamente,mas Beckett puxou a bolsa de volta.

-Uma condição...

-Diga. –disse Carmem imediatamente.

-Você vai ter que ser minha...pelo menos uma vez...acho que não tem nada contra isso não é? –disse Beckett empurrando sobre a mesa,e se debruçando sobre ela,beijando seu pescoço ferozmente,as mãos percorrendo seu corpo.

Carmem desviou o rosto e fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar do porquê.Estava ajudando seu amor...a viver novamente.

BANG!

Um barulho alto de tiro na sala,Carmem abriu os olhos instintivamente.Beckett sangrava pela boca,levou a mão á barriga ensangüentada.Carmem o empurrou para o longe e se afastou lentamente,olhando para ele atônita.Se virou e viu o atirador abaixar a arma e olha-la firmemente.

Seu olhar de assustado passou a ser doce e ganhou um brilho de surpresa e felicidade,apenas uma palavra conseguiu sair de seus lábios:

-Jack!


	16. Deixada para trás

Carmem correu até Jack,tocou seu rosto,claramente impressionada e feliz.

-Você...você... –Carmem tentou dizer mas seus olhos se fecharam e ela desmaiou nos braços de Jack.

-Mulherzinha problemática... –disse Jack a pegando no colo e percorrendo seus olhos pela sala,e os fixando em cima da escrivaninha de Beckett,numa bolsa marrom,que continha algo pulsante. –Aí está você...

Jack andou até a escrivaninha e pegou a bolsa,então sentiu uma mão gelada agarrar seu pulso.

-Isso pertence a mim. .. –disse Beckett com dificuldade.

-O que?A mulher ou o coração? –perguntou Jack sarcástico.

-Os dois. –respondeu Beckett com o sorriso amargo e ensangüentado.

-Vamos analisar isso.A mulher é minha,eu vi primeiro,e o coração...eu estou roubando mesmo. –disse Jack concluindo com um olhar esperto,virando as costas e seguindo para a porta.

-Volte aqui,maldito! –gritou Beckett quando Jack chegava a porta.

-A inveja mata,milorde. –disse Jack com um sorriso abrindo a porta e saindo com Carmem.

* * *

Carmem abriu os olhos assustada,e se deparou com o teto de um navio que reconheceu como da Marinha Real.Sentou-se lentamente,e olhou para frente.

Viu um homem sentado na mesa de Antonio,a cabeça baixa,o chapéu cobrindo o rosto,brincando com uma moeda entre os dedos.

-Jack? –ela chamou esperançosamente.O homem levantou a cabeça,não era Jack e sim Teach. –Oh...

Carmem pareceu desapontada,abaixou a cabeça,confusa.Teria sido um sonho?Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto Jack,mas era impossível...as ultimas coisas que se lembrava era do quarto no navio de Davy Jones e então Jack,num lugar diferente,uma lembrança tão frágil que parecia um sonho.E devia ser,só podia ser um sonho.

-Espere um pouco,eu vou chamá-lo. – o homem disse,saindo da cabine e Carmem levantou a cabeça surpresa.

Carmem ficou apreensiva e levantou-se,andando de um lado para o outro.

-O que eu vou dizer para ele? –Carmem se perguntou em voz alta.

-Agradecer seria bom. –ela escutou uma voz vir da porta.Virou-se e ficou boquiaberta.Andou lentamente até ele.Parou em sua frente e tocou seus braços,seu peito.

-Você está vivo...você está bem? – Carmem perguntou preocupada.

-Estou...um pouco mastigado mas... –Carmem pareceu assustada -Brincadeira.

-Oh...porque eu deveria te agradecer? –Carmem perguntou

-Por ter te salvado.

-De que? - Carmem perguntou confusa.

-Do seu marido.

-Que marido?!

-Isso já está ficando repetitivo...você não se lembra de nada? –perguntou Jack com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Bem...eu me lembro de estar no navio de Davy Jones...beber o chá...eu caí na cama,e acordei aqui. –disse Carmem fazendo esforço para se lembrar.

-Não perdeu muito,que eu saiba.Você se apaixonou por Davy Jones e se casou com Lorde Beckett. –disse Jack naturalmente parecendo um pouco incomodado ao falar de Beckett.

-Como? –perguntou Carmem após um tempo,parecendo ainda mais confusa.

-Jones te enfeitiçou e Beckett...não sei,o que é que você viu nele? –perguntou Jack indignado.

-Ah... –Carmem se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e pôs a mão na cabeça –Seu poder.

-Que tipo de poder? –perguntou Jack apreensivo, se lembrando do "poder" que Antonio havia falado.

-Sobre o mar...nunca entendi...ele...

-Ufa.. –disse Jack e Carmem o olhou profundamente,ficando os dois em silêncio.

-Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver... –disse Carmem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Achando que estava morto...Jack?

-Hum? –respondeu Jack levantando a cabeça

-Houve algum momento... –Carmem se levantou,se aproximando dele –Que você se esqueceu de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós?

-Vários. –disse Jack,chocando Carmem –Sabe,tem o rum,as mulheres de Tortuga –Carmem parecia cada vez mais nervosa –E os pelegostos...

-Pele...o que? –Carmem agora parecia confusa.

-É uma longa história.

-Hum...-disse Carmem virando as costas para Jack. –Então você esteve bem todo esse tempo?

-É...exceto pela parte de morrer...

-Ah,mas isso não conta,porque você morreu nos braços de uma mulher... –disse Carmem amargamente.

-Não exatamente. –disse Jack se lembrando do Kraken com uma expressão estranha.

-Mas foi por causa de uma ,não foi? –perguntou Carmem escondendo a raiva,se voltando para Jack.

-Como você sabe? –perguntou Jack franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Todos sabem. –disse Carmem

-E como todos sabem?

-Isso já está ficando repetitivo. –Carmem imitou Jack que abriu um sorriso sem graça –Eu...desconfiei dela...e a fiz contar.

-Essa é a minha garota. –disse Jack com um sorriso,que Carmem devolveu com um olhar frio.

-Você seguiu em frente...deixou todo o passado para trás.Parabéns.Esse tempo todo você estava se divertindo...e sou uma...idiota mesmo! –disse Carmem e Jack olhou confuso –Te tirei daquele lugar para você continuar com sua vida maravilhosa enquanto _eu_ sofro!

-Você?Sofrendo?Soube que você nem ficou de luto por mim,saiu por aí procurando outro para me substituir! –Jack se levantou,e falou num tom mais alto,frente à Carmem.

-Eu?Eu tinha outras coisas para me deixar de luto!Eu perdi meu pai!Por sua culpa!Perdi ... tudo que eu dava valor!Tudo por _sua_ culpa! –Carmem gritava andando em direção á Jack que recuava.As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e ela se dirigiu a porta,Jack foi até ela e a segurou pelo braço.

-E a criança?Nosso filho? –perguntou Jack,Carmem se virou,furiosa.

-O que você acha,Jack?_O que você acha?!_ –disse ela amargamente,Jack ficou abalado e ela se desvencilhou dele.-E da próxima vez que vier falar comigo,curve-se,porque não vou mais me rebaixar ao nível de uma pirata.

Carmem abriu a porta e saiu deixando Jack para trás,ainda abalado.Parou no parapeito e abaixou a cabeça, permitindo-se finalmente chorar.

-Alteza? –ela ouviu uma voz familiar chamar.Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente,e levantou a cabeça,Will parou ao seu lado. –Está bem?

Carmem apenas concordou com a cabeça e forçou um sorriso,se voltando para o mar.

-Me desculpe a grosseria mas preciso lhe perguntar algo. –disse Will.

-Não imagino você tendo capacidade para dizer algo realmente grosseiro,Will. –disse Carmem,se acalmando,Will sorriu.

-Enquanto estava no navio de Davy Jones...viu meu pai? –Will perguntou Carmem pareceu desanimada.

-Desculpe,mas não me lembro de quase nada,enquanto estava lá... –disse Carmem e Will virou o rosto,desapontado. –Seu pai está na tripulação dele?

-Sim. –disse Will amargamente.

-Sinto muito.

-Eu prometi a ele,que iria liberta-lo...que iria cravar esse punhal que ele me deu no coração de Davy Jones. –disse Will mostrando o punhal á Carmem.

-Não devia fazer isso.

-Porque?

-Ele não merece...

-Davy Jones não merece a morte?Pelo contrário,a morte é tudo o que ele merece.

-Ele merece alguém que lhe traga paz...

-Porque ele mereceria paz,se tudo que ele faz é atormentar pobres homens no mar?!

-Ele é amaldiçoado!Ele não tem culpa de ter sido rejeitado,não tem culpa de ter sentido tanta dor á ponto de não querer sentir mais nada...

-Ah por favor,não diga que tem pena daquele monstro?

-Eu o compreendo...E vou te ajudar a achar um jeito de libertar seu pai.Dou minha palavra. –disse Carmem colocando a mão sobre a de Will.

Nesse momento,Barbossa passava por trás dele,e seguia para a cabine onde Jack estava batendo na porta,Jack saiu irritado.

-O que foi?-perguntou Jack,Barbossa apenas acenou com a cabeça para Carmem e Will.Jack virou e os observou.

-Tem algo diferente em você... –disse Will olhando para Carmem com as sobrancelhas franzidas –Onde está sua coroa?Você estava com ela no casamento.

-Estava? –Carmem então se virou e viu Jack,andou até ele,nervosa.

-Onde-está-a -minha-Coroa?! –disse ele apontando o dedo para o peito Jack,e o empurrando.

-Vai mesmo deixar uma mulher falar assim com você? –disse Barbossa.

-Não se intrometa. –disse Carmem para Barbossa.

-Ele está certo.Não vou deixa-la agir como se fosse mais importante que ninguém aqui.Por isso tomei sua coroa. –disse Jack,Carmem abriu um sorriso.

-Ah,mas que esperto da sua parte...Mas esqueceu algo muito importante "amigo" –disse Carmem imitando Jack –Você tomou todas as minhas jóias,me deixando só com esses dois anéis,sendo que um deles –Carmem mostrou a mão direita –É o selo Real ele eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender,_savvy_?

Jack e Barbossa ficaram boquiabertos,mas tentaram disfarçar,Barbossa saiu de perto e Jack ficou parado em frente à Carmem com a expressão firme.

-Isso é tão típico de você,Jack...tem as coisas mais valiosas do mundo em suas mãos,mas como não sabe dar valor...as _deixa para trás_.


	17. What ever happened to baby Jack?

-O que está acontecendo aí? –Antonio apareceu no convés interrompendo.

Carmem se virou com um sorriso enorme e correu para os braços do irmão.

-Você está vivo,está bem! –disse Carmem acariciando o rosto do irmão.

-Isso é bem inesperado vindo de você –disse Antonio estranhando.

-O que?Acha que não me preocupo...

-Não,é que estava agindo meio estranho ultimamente.. –disse Antonio confuso.

-Devia estar realmente perturbada para não me preocupar com você,meu irmão. –disse Carmem beijando carinhosamente as mãos de Antonio.Antonio pareceu pensativo e então a abraçou.

-É tão bom ter você de volta...

-Bem...é bom estar de volta... –disse Carmem confusa.

-O que aconteceu naquele navio? –perguntou Antonio,a olhando preocupado.

-Não sei..não me lembro... –disse Carmem esfregando a testa,em seguida levando a mão ao peito. –Mas eu me sinto mal quando me lembro...como se estivesse esquecido algo importante e...algo ruim estivesse para acontecer...

-Carmem,não diga isso –disse Antonio a abraçando novamente –Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Ora,nunca se sabe... –comentou Jack se aproximando –E se ela fez algo tipo acordo com o gosmento e colocou todos nós em perigo?

-Isso pode muito ser verdade,Jack... Sabe,uma mulher apaixonada é capaz de muitas besteiras por um..."amado" que não merece.

Jack e Carmem se entreolharam significativamente por um bom tempo,observados por todos em volta.

-Aposto que ele consegue dobrar ela. – disse Teach se aproximando de Antonio e estendendo a mão,Antonio riu em deboche.

-Eu dobro a aposta.Osso duro de roer é pouco pra ela. –disse Antonio apertando a mão de Teach e ambos se voltaram para os dois.

-Acho que devíamos conversar com calma...para resolver as coisas. –disse Jack estendendo a mão e acariciando o braço de Carmem.

-Na verdade,acho que está tudo bem claro. –disse Carmem olhando com desprezo para a mão de Jack que a tirou inconscientemente.

Carmem virou as coisas e seguiu para sua cabine.Antonio ria e Teach parecia desapontado.

-Isso ainda não acabou... –disse Teach indo atrás de Jack,e deixando Antonio para trás.

-Ah,isso vai ser divertido –disse Antonio observando Teach.

-Então,é isso? –disse Teach se aproximando de Jack pro lado contrário que Carmem havia ido,em direção á sua cabine.Teach mancava e mantinha a mão sobre a coxa.

-Eu tentei,ela que não quer conversa. –disse Jack entrando na cabine,Teach entrou atrás.

-Conversa?Ora,homem,se ela não quer conversa,faça-a conversar! –disse Teach e Jack o olhou atento – Algumas mulheres tem que ser domadas,amigo,se lembra?

-Eu vou até lá. –disse Jack saindo da cabine.

-É assim que se fala.-gritou Teach para Jack.Então falou para si mesmo –Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava.

-Carmem,você vai falar comigo agora. –disse Jack entrando na cabine dela e trancando a porta.Carmem permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira em frente á penteadeira. –Acho essa briga inútil e inacreditavelmente infantil e desnecessária...Carmem,está me escutando?

Carmem apenas levantou a mão em que brilhava o anel,o selo Real.

-Ah... –disse Jack desgostoso,tirando o chapéu e a reverenciando. –Com licença,Alteza.Mas acho que essa briga é estúpida e certamen...

-Inútil e inacreditavelmente infantil e desnecessária. –disse Carmem ainda olhando para espelho,arrumando os cabelos.

-Isso!Espera,você estava escutando? –perguntou Jack irritado.

-É claro que estava,não sou surda. –disse Carmem se levantando e pegando a camisola sobre a cama. –Se importa?

-Nem um pouco. –disse Jack com um sorriso encantado e malicioso.

-Pois eu me importo. –disse Carmem fazendo sinal para que ele se virasse.Jack se virou e ela começou a se trocar.-Você estava dizendo...

-Bem,acho que devíamos deixar o passado para trás...você sofreria bem menos,te garanto...e... recomeçar.. –Jack não conseguia pensar sabendo que Carmem se trocava a poucos metros dele.Se virou e foi até ela,a puxando para perto pelos ombros. –Pelo amor de Deus,Carmem,poderíamos estar casados se você não fosse tão difícil!.

-E poderíamos estar casados se você não tivesse ido embora! –gritou Carmem apenas com a roupa de baixo.

-E você...você...-o olhar de Jack desceu pelo corpo de Carmem,exclamando surpreso –Você parece estar ainda mais linda do que antes!

-Eu ainda sou a mesma,sou padrão que deve estar mais baixo.Acostumou-se com as "mulheres de Tortuga" e se esqueceu de como é uma mulher de verdade.

-Bem,eu adoraria me lembrar... –disse Jack descendo as mãos pelo corpo de Carmem.

-Jack. –Carmem chamou sua atenção. –Eu gostaria mesmo de deixar tudo para trás e recomeçar.

-Isso é ótimo. –disse Jack ainda olhando para ela.

-Mas não é assim que quero começar.-disse Carmem o empurrando.-Não quero ter mais nada com você.Eu não vou mais sofrer por você...

-Ora,se é assim que você quer.. –disse Jack confuso,levantando a cabeça e oferecendo a mão para Carmem,que apertou. –Agora que estamos bem,pode me falar o que foi que aconteceu com a criança?

-Mas...isso está no passado...não devíamos falar nisso...

-Carmem,eu não acredito que tudo isso era só um plano...para uma vingança tola!

-Não acho que você mereça saber sobre o meu filho...

-_Nosso _filho!Eu sou o pai dele!Como posso não merecer?! –explodiu Jack.

-Você nos deixou!Quando foi embora sabia que não veria a criança mais! –gritou Carmem.

-Eu não queria aquela vida!Não foi de vocês que eu fugi!

-Então porque não me levou?!

-Como se você fosse aceitar!-disse Jack e Carmem ficou em silencio,o encarando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e mágoa – Estou decepcionado com você,Carmem.

-Devia estar orgulhoso,Jack,aprendi com você. –disse Carmem andando atrás de Jack que havia virado as costas e seguido para a porta.

-Não é a mulher por quem me apaixonei. –disse Jack parando.

-Talvez por que nunca tenha se apaixonado por nenhuma.

-Quem me dera. –disse Jack com uma risada amarga,saindo da cabine e batendo a porta.

Carmem ficou parado dentro da cabine,mesmo com tudo o que dissera,tudo que ele já havia feito,uma única vontade gritava dentro de seu coração.A chuva caía forte e Jack andava em direção á sua cabine quando ouviu a porta bater.

-Jack! –Carmem gritou da porta,já inteiramente molhada pela chuva.Jack se virou.

-O que foi?Veio me esclarecer porque eu sou um pirata tão inútil a ponto de não poder ser pai do filho Vossa Alteza?! –Jack fez uma reverencia andando de costas em direção á cabine e depois se voltando –Obrigado,mas já estou satisfeito com as minhas razões.

Carmem correu e puxou o braço de Jack,que se virou a olhando profundamente,Carmem pôs as duas mãos em seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos.

-Estou cansada de fingir que não senti sua falta. –disse Carmem em seguida o abraçando forte,e deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Só me conte o que aconteceu com a criança...é tudo que eu peço..

-Um dia,várias homens invadiram o Palácio,armados –a voz de Carmem estava histérica e desesperada ao se desvencilhar de Jack,falava com o olhar perdido e gesticulava – Corri para o homem ele estava assustado,tentei ajuda-lo, a se esconder,mas ele estava muito mal,disse para eu correr,disse:Salve nossa linhagem... –a voz do pai ecoou em sua cabeça,lembrou dele colocando a mão sobre sua barriga,e hesitante ela correu,subindo uma escada escondida no fundo do quarto.

-Corri para o alto de uma torre e me escondi então...um homem surgiu na escuridão...ele...ele perguntou de você –Carmem olhou confusa para Jack –Eu me afastei,tropecei e caí...então...eu,eu vi sangue...

Os olhos de Carmem se fecharam e suas pernas enfraqueceram,Jack foi rápido e a segurou,ainda chocado com o que ela havia confirmado.

"Não há nenhum pequeno Jack..."

A pegou no colo e a levou para cabine,a deitando em sua cama,colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se,esperando-a acordar.Então escutou balbuciar,aproximou a cabeça dela para escutar melhor

-Tia Dal...

-Tia Dalma? –Jack se perguntou –Ela não devia se lembrar de Dalma...

Observou Carmem se mexer,inquieta ainda balbuciando,e ficou ainda mais confuso e se aproximou mais.

-Tia Dalma...sabe.

Então de repente,Carmem se sentou,acordada,assustando Jack que se afastou o corpo.Carmem se virou para ele e perguntou.

-Quem é Tia Dalma?


	18. A Verdade vem á tona

_NA:Meninas que deixaram review,mto obrigada!E quem não deixou,por favor!Eu preciso mto saber o que vc estaum achando,toh ficando preocupada jah..._

_E vcs vaum amar esse capitulo..._

_Mais o final,mas fazer o q...Muhuhahahahah_

* * *

-Tia Dalma!Quem é Tia Dalma?! –Carmem perguntava desesperada,levantando da cama,Jack também estava de pé.

-Por que?Por que quer saber?Como sabe dela?! –Jack perguntava confuso.

-Eu não sei!Mas ela sabe,ela sabe! –Carmem andava de um lado pro outro,Jack a segurou pelos ombros,a fazendo encara-lo.

-O que diabos ela sabe?! –ele perguntou firmemente.

-O que eu preciso saber! –Carmem respondeu olhando em seus olhos e Jack suspirou em desapontamento.

-Você deve ter tido um pesadelo,se acalme. –Jack andou até a cama e se sentou.

-Não!Olhe..-Carmem se ajoelhou em frente a Jack –Algo aconteceu naquele navio,algo importante,que eu preciso lembrar e não consigo!E _ela sabe_.

-Ah,assim está melhor.Claro,explicado. –disse Jack.

-Preciso encontra-la. –disse Carmem olhando esperançosa para Jack.

-Não,de jeito nenhum.Ela pediu que a levassem de volta para casa,e eu não vou atrás dela de novo. –disse Jack se levantando.

-Jack,por favor!Por favor! –Carmem se levantou e foi até Jack

-Não,Carmem.Tenho outras coisas importantes para fazer,e como eu me lembro delas,meu caso é mais importante que o seu.

-Eu te imploro! –Carmem se jogou aos pés de Jack,e ele viu a angustia clara em seus olhos e em sua voz trêmula. –Por mim,Jack.Faça isso por mim.Por favor.

-Chantagem emocional.Típico e exclusivo das mulheres. –disse Jack pegando Carmem pelos ombros e a levantando lentamente. –Injusto.Mas sempre funciona.

-Ah,Jack.Muito obrigada! –Carmem disse o abraçando e então voltando a encara-lo, seus rostos parando acidentalmente frente a frente.Ela olhou para seus lábios,ele tentou se aproximar,mas ela apenas sussurrou:

-Obrigada. –Carmem se desvencilhou e saiu do quarto,deixando um Jack perdido e frustrado.

-É isso que ganho por ajudar?! –Jack gritou,mas Carmem já estava distante.

* * *

Jack e Carmem estavam com outros tripulantes,num barco no rio que seguia para a casa de Tia Dalma.

Jack se virou e admirou Carmem,o vestido que marcava a cintura,tão fina que parecia ser esculpida por um espartilho,mas podia se ver que ela não o usava,subiu os olhos para seu decote e abriu um sorriso.

-Sempre uma boa visão... –sussurrou para si.Então olhou para o rosto de Carmem. –Sobre a conversa de ontem,ou mais particularmente,o fim dela...

-É ali? –Carmem perguntou concentrada como se nem tivesse o ouvido,e provavelmente não o tinha.

-É,é ali sim. –disse Jack frustrado,se virando,e lançando um ultimo olhar de soslaio para o decote de Carmem.

Quando o barco parou,Jack desceu e fez como uma reverência,oferecendo a mão para Carmem,que se apoiou nela e subiu a escada,totalmente distraída com a casa,deixando Jack indignado.

-Oh,muito obrigada,Jack,você é adorável! –disse Jack numa tentativa de imitar Carmem,e então voltando ao normal –Por nada,Vossa Alteza,é um prazer!

-Devia tentar dá-la jóias,Capitão. –disse Raggetti descendo do barco.

-Porque ela precisaria de jóias?!Ela é uma Rainha! –disse Pintel descendo em seguida e empurrando o outro. –Devia dá-la flores!Quer que descubramos quais ela gosta? –Pintel e Raggetti se aproximaram interessados.

-Não,Quero que vocês sumam daqui. –disse Jack entediado.

-Jack,venha aqui! –chamou Carmem parada em frente à porta.

-Me sinto um cãozinho de estimação... –Jack subiu as escadas,e parou em frente à porta. –Sim.

-Bata.

-É melhor eu não fazer isso.

-Jack...

-Ah,faça-me o favor. –disse Will passando por eles e batendo na porta.

-Ah,muito obrigada,William! –disse Carmem e Raggetti e Pintel riram pelas costas de Jack que se virou,os dois pararam antes que ele os visse.

-O que ele tem que eu não tenho? –perguntou Jack e os dois encolheram os ombros em sinal de duvida.

-Estou torcendo por você,Capitão. –disse Pintel batendo no ombro de Jack quando ele se voltou,Jack virou os olhos.

Will abriu a porta e entrou,Carmem foi logo atrás,seu braço entrelaçado no dele,olhando assustada em volta,Jack ia logo atrás não evitando sentir a pontada de ciúmes que insistia em crescer dentro dele.

-Ah,finalmente! –disse Tia Dalma surgindo da escuridão logo em frente á Will.Carmem se afastou assustada e agora estava agarrada á Jack que levantou a cabeça,convencido.

-Finalmente,Jack...achei que nunca poderíamos saldar nossa divida...sabe que eu ajudei no seu resgate não é? –disse Dalma se aproximando com um olhar significativo para Jack. – O que acha de vir comigo ali para os fundos...preciso lhe mostrar algo.

-Não posso. –disse Jack rapidamente,puxando Carmem para sua frente. –Estou casado.

-Seu coração pode estar atado á essa mulher,mas não se uniu a ela pela lei dos homens...ainda. –disse Dalma e Carmem olhou para Jack ,que pareceu encabulado. –Então,o que te traz aqui?

-Ela. –Jack apontou para Carmem e empurrou para frente.

-Ah,agora sim posso ver...com todo aquele feitiço,não podia ver sua real essência... –Tia Dalma passou a mão,fazendo uma volta sobre a cabeça de Carmem,cujos olhos se fecharam e a cabeça seguiu o movimento,o corpo se projetando para cima,e quando Dalma afastou a mão,os olhos se abriram,e ela soltou um suspiro como se tivesse feito um grande esforço,e olhou para Dalma misteriosamente,algo que somente as duas pareciam entender o que significava.Dalma soltou uma risada satisfeita.

-É você mesma... –Disse ela rindo,e se virou para Jack –É melhor não enfurece-la...

Jack olhou para Carmem que estava de cabeça baixa e desviando dos olhares,como se escondesse algo.

-Eu...eu preciso me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele navio...algo me preocupa,eu sei que você pode ajudar! – disse Carmem indo até Dalma que havia se sentado.

-Porque está tão aflita?Tudo que te importava naquele navio era Davy Jones,ajuda-lo,agrada-lo,porque acha que deve algo á ele? –perguntou Will

-Eu não sei o que é,mas se eu devo algo,quero saber,quero cumprir com meu dever. –disse Carmem sentando-se frente a Dalma.

-Ele não merece sua ajuda,ele é um monstro! –disse Will parando ao lado de Carmem.

-Ele não tem culpa,ele foi rejeitado,ele está condenado á sofrer eternamente...tentou tirar seu coração,mas nem assim a dor passou!Ele merece algo de bom! –protestou Carmem sendo observada por Dalma.

-Agora está claro. –disse Dalma como se desvendasse um mistério. –Essa preocupação,essa compaixão...esse zelo...você é mãe.

Carmem arregalou os olhos e pareceu inquieta.Jack se aproximou,afastando Will,se abaixando ao lado de Carmem.

-Carmem,o que ela está dizendo?O que ela quer dizer? –Jack perguntava insistentemente.

-Faça.Faça de uma vez. –Carmem dizia para Dalma,o olhar das duas fixo uma na outra.

-Carmem,me diga a verdade!

-Faça! –gritou Carmem e seu corpo foi jogado para trás,fazendo-a recostar,e seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos de Dalma,Carmem reagia e debatia como se sonhasse,então voltou a relaxar e Dalma também,do lado contrario,parecendo cansada.

-Carmem... –Jack perguntou abaixado ao lado dela,e viu que ela balançava de um lado pro outro.-Ah,não,vamos, segure firme. –Carmem caiu em seus braços.

-Três. –contou Jack,parecendo frustrado.

* * *

Jack estava sentado em sua cabine,havia deixado Carmem dormindo em sua própria cabine,decidiu esperar até o dia seguinte para conversar com ela,mas a porta abriu-se e Carmem entrou,parando em frente á sua escrivaninha ,atrás da qual ele estava em pé,e disparou a falar rapidamente.

-Nosso filho,se parece muito com você,tem esse mesmo jeito firme de olhar,lá nos fundo dos olhos,mas que parece que entra no fundo de nossa alma,desvendando cada pensamento,e tem o nariz reto assim,igual o seu,sabe?Quer dizer, é o que seu pai diz.Ele se chama Alejandro,eu sei,você deve odiar,mas eu pensei que como o filho é meu e você não estava por perto eu poderia colocar o nome que eu bem entendesse,mas mesmo assim,ele sempre parece mais feliz quando nós o chamamos de Alex,o que eu acho uma preferência injusta e implicante pela sua língua. –Carmem parou,ofegante,depois de falar tanto sem parar,e Jack a lançava um olhar,escondendo a felicidade e demonstrando mais a confusão.

-E porque está me falando tudo isso?-Jack perguntou,recebendo um olhar preocupado e angustiado de Carmem,que respondeu:

-Porque ele está em perigo.


	19. Alex

**No ultimo capitulo**

_-E porque está me falando tudo isso?-Jack perguntou,recebendo um olhar preocupado e angustiado de Carmem,que respondeu:_

_-Porque ele está em perigo._

* * *

Jack abriu um sorriso assustando Carmem,que não entendeu o que o fazia sorrir naquela noticia que a angustiava.

-É meu filho mesmo,mal nasceu, já está arrumando confusão. –disse Jack com um sorriso maroto,saindo de trás da mesa.

-Jack, não tem graça!Quando eu estava no navio... –começou Carmem desesperada para explicá-lo o que estava acontecendo mas Jack a interrompeu.

-Espera,espera –disse Jack fazendo Carmem ficar ainda mais angustiada. – Se o menino está vivo,que história toda foi aquele que você contou antes de desmaiar...Pela segunda vez, eu digo?

Os olhos de Carmem se encheram de lagrimas tão rapidamente e ela pareceu tão abalada que Jack se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

-Homens invadiram o palácio naquele dia...E mataram meu pai... –Jack ficou em choque e se aproximou dela. –Eu nunca consegui lembrar direito daquele dia...Foi horrível –Carmem começou a chorar e Jack a abraçou, mas ela o repeliu –Aqueles homens estavam atrás de você!Eles atacaram meu pai por sua culpa!

Jack ficou sem palavras e Carmem o olhava com raiva.

-E você não ouse recusar ajudar nosso filho,porque você me deve isso! –ela gritou com a voz embargada.

-Certo, certo...Se acalme -disse Jack esticando a mão para acariciá-la, mas ela a empurrou. – Porque Alex está em perigo?

-Alejandro. –disse Carmem firmemente. –Quando eu estava no navio, sob o feitiço de Davy Jones, ele me fez uma ameaça...

**_

* * *

_**

_-Roubaram meu coração,meu poder...e você vai recupera-lo._

_-O que tenho que fazer?_

_-Você está de casamento marcado com o maldito que me roubou. –disse Davy,Carmem prestava atenção em todas as palavras.Davy se voltou para ela e se aproximou –Você vai pegar meu coração e vai trazê-lo de volta para mim, e quando voltar...Tornará-se minha...Para sempre._

_Carmem via o homem acariciar seu cabelo levemente, inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, os tentáculos de Jones percorrendo seu pescoço, em seguida o apertando, Carmem despertou, arregalando os olhos._

_-Se você não voltar...Se me trair..._

_-Eu nunca faria isso!_

_-Escute!Vão te convencer, te persuadir, mas você terá que continuar fiel a mim...-Carmem concordava levemente com a cabeça, já perdendo o fôlego. –Trará meu coração de volta...e com uma condição...Se você não me trouxer o coração, se me trair...Eu vou atrás de seu filho_

_-Não!Por favor! –Carmem chorava._

_-E eu vou matá-lo...Então é melhor fazer o que eu digo..._

* * *

-Eu me casei com Beckett,peguei o coração,mas você quebrou o feitiço,e eu não entreguei o coração á ele,está com você!

-Então nesse tempo que você não se lembrava dessa ameaça,Davy Jones estava indo atrás do nosso filho! –Jack se dirigiu para a porta da cabine, mas Carmem segurou seu braço

-Aonde vai? –ela perguntou

-Ele pode estar em vantagem, mas ainda podemos alcançá-lo, não vou deixá-lo levar meu filho assim! –disse Jack, e Carmem pareceu comovida.

-Ele ,com certeza,deve ter ido atrás do meu... –Carmem olhou profundamente pra Jack –do nosso filho no Palácio,mas ele não está lá. –disse Carmem abrindo um leve sorriso.

-Onde ele está então? –perguntou Jack se voltando para Carmem.

-Eu estava indo pra minha lua-de-mel com Beckett...

-Ah, por favor... –disse Jack incomodado.

-Que foi?Já devia ter se acostumado com isso,eu sou uma mulher casada agora.

-Viúva. –corrigiu Jack com um sorriso malicioso,Carmem lhe lançou um sorriso divertido mas de repreensão. –E posso ter me acostumado,mas não quer dizer que eu goste.

-Entendo.Então...Eu precisaria de alguém para cuidar dele, e o deixei com a minha mãe!Ela o levou para a casa dela! –Carmem ficava cada vez mais animada.

-Ah, Deus abençoe minha sogrinha. –disse Jack juntando as mãos e saindo da cabine.

-Ela não é mais sua sogra! –gritou Carmem rindo para Jack que se afastava.

-Ela sempre será minha sogra!Não importa o quanto ela me odeie, a filha dela não pode viver sem mim... –disse Jack e se voltando em direção ao lema.

-Convencido. –disse Carmem rindo.

* * *

-Maldita!Tem certeza que a criança não está lá? –Davy Jones estava furioso e gritava com sua tripulação, enquanto se afastavam do porto de Cadiz.

-Procuramos em todo lugar, capitão...A criança não estava lá... –disse um de seus tripulantes.

-Diabos!-gritou Davy batendo com a garra no monstro fazendo-o cair.

-Capitão... –uma voz de um de seus tripulantes, um monstro franzino e baixinho. –Uma das empregadas disse que nunca o encontraríamos, que ele está seguro, com sua avó...

-Seguro...mas não por muito tempo... –disse Davy Jones soltando um trago de seu cachimbo.

* * *

Carmem acordou assustada e aturdida,levantou correndo da cama,a procura de Jack.

-Ele sabe onde Alejandro está!Ele está atrás dele, ele vai até a cidade da minha mãe! –Carmem disse desesperada ao encontrar Jack no leme.Ele abriu um sorriso, a tranqüilizando.

-Que bom que chegamos antes dele, então. –disse Jack e Carmem olhou em volta, reconhecendo a cidade da mãe.

-Temos que ir. –disse ela agarrando a mão de Jack e o levando junto, apressada.

Desceram a rampa que os marujos mal haviam colocado e correram pela cidade, Carmem apressada levava Jack que parecia confuso com tanta pressa.

Chegaram ao hotel,e subiram as escadas ignorando os gritos do dono do bar que perguntava quem eles eram.

Carmem bateu na porta insistentemente até que sua mãe abriu, parecendo surpresa em vê-la.

-Hija,querida!Jack? –disse ela ao avistar Jack após Carmem entrar apressada.

¿-Dónde está Alejandro?! –Carmem insistia

-Que pasa? –(O que foi?) – a mãe perguntava

¿-Donde está Alejandro? –Carmem perguntou novamente, o pai de Jack também olhava tudo confuso sentado em uma poltrona.

-Está no quarto,pelo amor de Deus! –disse Jacob,e Carmem correu para o quatro.

-Ah,Jack,é tão bom de ver! –disse Paloma o abraçando,Jack não sabia o que fazer,olhou para o pai que deu de ombros.- Sabe,depois que Carmem ficou noiva daquele Beckett,eu vi como você era bom para a minha filha...você a deixou,mas tudo bem,pois está de volta,não?Quer alguma coisa,água,café? –Jack recusava,então Paloma abriu um sorriso. –Rum?

-Talvez depois –disse Jack sorrindo. –Vou ver o pequeno antes.

-Ah,sim,claro,vá. –disse Paloma sorrindo docemente e lembrando Carmem terrivelmente.

Jack seguiu até o quarto e Paloma foi se sentar no braço da poltrona onde Jacob estava.

-Viu?Até seu filho prefere o próprio filho a bebida,siga o exemplo!

-É porque é o primeiro,e Carmem não age como você...ainda –murmurou Jacob e Paloma abriu a boca em sinal de indignação.

Jack parou na porta do quarto e observou Carmem de costas,ninando a criança e o belo berço cheio de ornamentos em sua frente,não prestou muita atenção na musica que ela cantarolava,mas percebeu que a conhecia.Acordou de repente de seu transe,sentindo que não deveria estar ali.

"Eu deixei tudo isso para trás...é hora de sentir o peso das conseqüências" 

Jack levantou a cabeça para olhá-los mais uma vez e deu um passo para trás.

-Jack. –Carmem chamou,e levantou a cabeça,olhando para Jack,que entrou lentamente no quarto parando atrás de Carmem que havia voltado a admirar o menino.

Carmem olhou para Jack e de volta para Alejandro e abriu um sorriso.

-O nariz é igual mesmo,ele puxou a você. –disse Carmem e Jack abriu um sorriso abobalhado.Alex vestia um macacão azul,e estava enrolado em uma manta,tinha a pele clara mas com um leve tom amorenado.Os olhos pequenos e escuros,a boca bem desenhada e delicada,as mãozinhas brincando nos cabelos da mãe.

Jack levou lentamente a mão á cabeça de Alex,acariciando com cuidado e certo medo,os poucos cabelinhos escuros.O menino soltou uma risada alegre que deixou Jack ainda mais extasiado.

-Segure-o. –disse Carmem.

-O que? - Jack perguntou com os olhos arregalados.-Não, não eu não sei,eu vou derrubá-lo...E se ele espernear, chorar, o que eu faço?Não, não...

-Você tem mãos grandes, fortes, vai conseguir segurá-lo. –disse Carmem entregando o filho a Jack que o segurou –Isso...Você é o pai dele,vai saber o que fazer.

O menino riu novamente e esticou a mão para os penduricalhos em sua bandana.

-E você carrega brinquedos na cabeça!Ele não vai desgrudar de você. –disse Carmem rindo e fazendo Jack abrir mais um sorriso admirado.

* * *

-Tem certeza que não quer o rum ,Jack? –insistia Paloma após algum tempo,quando eles se despediam.

-Não,mãe,por favor,não insista mais,ele tem bastante no navio. –disse Carmem abraçando a mãe. –Alex precisa voltar a dormir,e só estávamos esperando os marujos colocaram o berço no navio,agora temos que ir.

-Está tudo bem,querida? –disse Paloma olhando profundamente para Carmem,Jack se virou para as duas,enquanto Jacob brincava infantilmente com o neto.

-Está,mamá...Não é nada que eu não possa resolver... – disse Carmem chocando Jack que disfarçou.

-Tudo bem...-Paloma a abraçou mais uma vez e sussurrou.–está nas suas mãos a segurança deles.

Carmem deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e se desvencilhou, Paloma deu um abraço

Em Jack que mais uma vez não soube como reagir,e um beijo na testa do neto.

-Se depender dos pais esse menino vai ser um belo mentiroso. –comentou Jack enquanto andava com Carmem pela cidade de volta ao navio.  
-Ah,me devolva meu filho então –disse Carmem esticando os braços.

-Não –disse Jack virando para o lado contrario para que Carmem não pegasse a criança.

Carmem colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Jack até que ele desistisse e entregasse a criança á ele.

-Não é justo,você ficou nove meses com ele aí dentro -disse Jack apontando pra Carmem.

-Pais ausentes e fujões perdem boa parte de seus direitos. –disse Carmem virando séria para Jack e em seguida rindo.

-Porque disse para sua mãe poderia resolver? –perguntou Jack de repente.

-Porque eu posso. –disse Carmem nos olhos de Jack e em seguida acelerando o passo. –Vamos,o bebê não pode ficar tanto no frio.

-Se estivesse no meu colo estaria mais aquecido. –disse Jack acelerando o passo e fazendo Carmem virar os olhos em deboche.

* * *

-Então esse é o diabinho que causou todo esse alvoroço... –disse Teach,olhando Alex no berço,com o rosto bem próximo do menino como se o investigasse,Alejandro o olhava atento, com os olhos curiosos arregalados.

-É esse mesmo. –disse Jack se aproximando,Teach voltou a posição normal a beira do berço.

-E... A "mamacita", como está? –perguntou Teach e Jack franziu o cenho. –Vossa Alteza,a Princesinha.

-Ah,bem,bem,meio misteriosa,mas mais tranqüila. –disse Jack.

-Eu vi ela andar desesperada pelo navio esses dias...

-E você,onde estava?

-Fugindo dela.

-Porque?!

-Porque eu sou uma ameaça pirata ressuscitada, e ela é uma rainha.

-Não se preocupe,quando se trata de piratas,ela não é uma ameaça é apenas...a misericordiosa Rainha Carmem... –disse Jack acariciando a cabeça de Alex. –É a fraqueza que eu dei á ela...

-E todos sabemos como... –disse Teach rindo maliciosamente,Jack abriu um sorriso. –Temos a prova aqui em nossa frente...a fraqueza que _ela _deu a você.

Teach percebeu o jeito admirado de Jack,e Jack abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

-É verdade...posso ser o grande Capitão pirata Jack Sparrow...mas quando enfrento o pequeno Alex Sparrow sou só...papai...

_

* * *

_

_NA:Que coisinha mais tchutchuca esse capitulo,foi muito bom escrever,ai ai..._

_Recadinhos,meninas_

_Skald:O Narizinho mais lindo do mundo,fala a verdade..._

_Kadzinha:Filho do seu Jack,já nasce metido em confusão,tah no sangue...misturando com a louca da Carmem,então...esse menino tah perdido_

_Srta Karol,se acalme...tah tudo bem...conseguiu entender tudo agora...qualquer coisa me avisa ok?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews e mais serão bem vindas,eh claro _

_Até a próxima,queridas_

_Kisses kisses_


	20. Indo além

_**NA:Helloooooo,desculpa a demora,mas eh difícil ficar sem pc...**_

_**Queria agradecer as reviews,e avisar que no meio desse capitulo tem uma musica do Maroon 5,que eu adoro( que duvida) chama " if I never see your face again",tah traduzida certinha no capitulo tah?**_

_**Tem vários links para a musica no perfil,eh soh clica no katie Sparrow ali em cima perto do nome da fic,ok?**_

_**Recadinhos:**_

_**Kathy:Meu,o Jack de papai tah fofo demais,tem coisa melhor?**_

_**Lívia:Vc some de vez em quando,hein?Aparece mais!Muito obrigada pela review!**_

_**Sango:Outra sumida!Mas qndo aparece deixa reviews maravilhosas!Ih,parece que esse negocio de colocar pontos de exclamação demais pega,hein!Mas eu gostei,entendi bem o quanto vc gostou,Thanks,volte sempre,viu?**_

_**Kad:Qual eh seu recorde de caracteres numa soh review?Olha,acho que essa q vc mandou tah entre o top 5 viu?Gigante,pegou uma pgn,hahahahahah!Reviews malucas 4ever!**_

* * *

-Jack? –perguntou Carmem num tom sussurrado entrando silenciosamente na cabine - Como ele está?

-Não está dormindo se é isso que quer saber. – disse Jack imitando Carmem, num sussurro.

-Ah, Dios, ele não pára nunca! –disse Carmem indo até o berço, e se abaixando com um sorriso para pegar o filho no colo, enquanto isso Teach tentava sair disfarçadamente, mas Carmem se virou e o viu. –Com licença, senhor...?

Teach parou e fechou os olhos lamentando, mas por fim, se virou lentamente, abaixando o chapéu sobre os olhos para que ela não o visse.

-Você... –começou Carmem com as sobrancelhas franzidas andando em direção á ele. –Você é o homem que me salvou na ilha, não é?

Carmem tirou seu chapéu, e sorriu ao encontrar o seu olhar com o dele.

-Como está sua perna? –Carmem perguntou.

-Bem... –respondeu Teach com um olhar desconfiado.

-Bom saber!Precisa de alguma coisa?Quer um navio para que possa navegar sozinho? É o mínimo que posso fazer. –perguntou Carmem prestativa, balançando o corpo de um lado pro outro para acalmar o bebê que começava a se inquietar. Teach abriu um sorriso interessado,e abriu a boca para falar mas Jack o interrompeu.

-Na verdade, não... ele está na minha tripulação,agora. –disse Jack recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Teach.

-E o nome _dele_ é...? –disse Carmem

-Edward Teach. –disse Jack impedindo Teach de inventar uma mentira para Carmem.

-Edward "Barba Negra" Teach? –perguntou Carmem confusa.

-Eu mesmo. –disse Teach.

-Oh,Dios –disse Carmem parecendo pensativa – Não é a toa que Alex já se mete em encrencas com piratas...

-É destino,princesinha... –disse Teach.

-Do que me chamou? –perguntou Carmem.

-Alteza,quero dizer. –corrigiu Teach com um sorriso nervoso.

-Ah,sim... Eu vou levar Alex para olhar o mar...ver se ele se acalma. –Carmem se dirigiu á porta da cabine.

-Pode me fazer um favor? –perguntou Jack.

-Não estou muito interessado depois de você ter tirado um navio das minhas mãos! –exclamou Teach.

-Não podia deixar você mentir para ela assim...

-Claro,isso só você faz... e ela me deve,eu salvei a vida dela!

-Eu darei um jeito de você ter seu navio se me ajudar!

-Tudo bem... –disse Teach se acalmando - O que é?

-Segure o menino um pouco...

-O quê?Não, não vou ser babá! –disse Teach indo até á porta e a abrindo.

-Tudo bem... pode pegar o esfregão então..._marujo._ –disse Jack com um sorriso astuto.

-Está bem... o que não faço por um navio... –disse Teach saindo da cabine, Jack o seguiu.

-Posso segura-lo um pouco? –disse Teach ao se aproximar de Carmem na beirada do navio.

-Ah... claro. –disse Carmem apreensiva,entregando Alex cuidadosamente á Teach. –Se ele começar a chorar, pode entregá-lo para mim. As vezes ele pode ser bem...

-Filho do Sparrow. –disse Teach olhando para Alex desajeitado.

-Exatamente. –disse Carmem com um sorriso. –Eu volto já.

Jack estava parado próximo à porta da cabine,sorrindo ao encontrar o olhar de Carmem que andou até ele.

-Isso é coisa sua não é? –perguntou Carmem.

-Não...juro pelo Peróla. –disse Jack levantando a mão.

-Você não tem mais o Peróla! –disse Carmem rindo e abaixando sua mão.-Você pode ser um pirata mentiroso,mas tenho que admitir. –disse Carmem parando ao seu lado. –Você fez um belo trabalho...

Carmem acenou com a cabeça para Alex que estava se divertindo no colo de Teach ,porque Teach havia roubado o ursinho de Gibbs e por ser mais alto,driblava Gibbs que tentava ao pulos recuperar o brinquedo.

-Você também, parceira. –disse Jack estendendo a mão que Carmem apertou. –Se bem que...

-Lá vem... –disse Carmem virando os olhos.

-Minha participação está bem mais evidente. –disse Jack se vangloriando.

-Eu não acho... Acho que ele se parece com Antonio... –Jack se virou para ela como se debochasse - Com o seu nariz,claro.

-Espero que seja só nisso que eles se pareçam...

-Porque diz isso? –perguntou Carmem indignada.

-Ele é mais velho que nós dois e nunca...sabe... –Carmem pressionou Jack com um olhar inconformado – Mulheres!Ele nunca esteve com nenhuma mulher!

-Ah!Ele está... Escolhendo! –defendeu Carmem indignada.

-Escolhendo? –perguntou Jack ironicamente.

-Sim!É muito difícil achar alguém à altura dele!

-Hum..._ele _está escolhendo não,é?Você não tem ajudado em nada,certo?

-Eu posso ter...aconselhado um pouco ...

-Sabia!Você não deixa o garoto casar!Ele precisa ficar mais pro meu lado da família...

-Ah!Eu não impeço ele de fazer nada,ele é bem grandinho...ele que não quer pensar nisso agora...

-Tudo bem que ele pode ter ficado traumatizado por ter sido noivo da própria irmã mas...um homem tem necessidades...

-Necessidades? –Carmem perguntou confusa.

-É... Essas necessidades minhas você já saciou _muito_ - disse Jack e Carmem franziu as sobrancelhas,Jack deu um sorriso malicioso e ela pareceu entender.

-Ah! –disse ela ao entender e em seguida parecendo inconformada –Ah!Jack,ele é meu irmão!Não me faça pensar nisso!

-Você já foi noiva dele!

-Eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão!

-Você o beijou... Na minha frente.

-Isso é puro ciúme!Você sabe que ele é meu irmão _e seu_ e ainda tem ciúmes!Eu não acredito... 

-Por falar em necessidades... Faz um bom tempo, não é, Carmem...? –disse Jack se virando para ela, levando a mão a sua cintura, e puxando seu corpo.bruscamente para o mais perto possível do seu,as mãos dela apertadas contra o peito de Jack,a respiração de Carmem ficou mais rápida.

- Você está certo Jack...realmente faz um bom tempo... –disse Carmem fingindo estar pensativa - Tanto tempo que eu até esqueci... De me lembrar!

_Agora,como ver__ão que vai embora,_

_Eu te deixo escapar._

_Você diz que não sou seu tipo,_

_Mas posso mudar sua opinião._

Carmem tirou a mão de Jack de sua cintura e se afastou dele, seguindo com um sorriso em direção á Alex e Teach. Jack a observou por um tempo e abriu um leve sorriso,deslizando os dedos pelo bigode enquanto pensava.

"_Algumas horas atrás ela me acusava de ter sido culpado pela morte do pai dela e agora já está assim... hora de agir". _

* * *

Carmem passou a tarde cuidando de Alex na cabine e saiu apenas após o cair da noite. Estava vestida com suas roupas de pirata, as calças, a bota, a blusa branca e o corset vermelho que começava abaixo de seus seios.

Jack a viu se aproximar e tentou se controlar ao vê-la vestido daquele jeito. Dirigiu-se á Elizabeth que olhava o mar apoiada sobre os braços no parapeito.

-Lizzie!Aí está você!Procurei por você o dia todo! –disse Jack num tom alto, que Carmem escutou e olhou em sua direção disfarçadamente, mas fingiu não se importar.

-Eu estive aqui o dia todo. –respondeu Elizabeth franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, deve ser por isso que não te encontrei... –disse Jack com um sorriso forçado.

-Jack, o que há de errado com você? –perguntou Elizabeth.

-Nada...nada...eu só... –Jack espiou para ver se Carmem o vigiava,Carmem mudou rapidamente o olhar de direção,Jack sorriu e levou a mão ao cabelos de Elizabeth,acariciando-os,Elizabeth acompanhou com olhos expressando confusão e irritação. –Estive lembrando daquele beijo...

-Jack,eu estive tentando encontrar as palavras.. –disse Elizabeth demonstrando tristeza.

-Não tem problema, Lizzie... –disse Jack se aproximando.

-Jack!Alex está... Dando muito trabalho para dormir, pode me ajudar? –disse Carmem interrompendo ao aparecer atrás de Jack.

_Te enlouquece aprender_

_Que não __é a única._

_Eu te deixaria ser_

_Se abaixasse sua arma flamejante._

-Agora não...-respondeu Jack

-Mas você é o pai dele! –disse Carmem parando ao lado dos dois.

-E você é a mãe! –respondeu Jack finalmente tirando a mão dos cabelos de Elizabeth.Carmem irritou-se e deu as costas,descendo as escadas para as cabines.

Jack se apressou em segui-la mas Elizabeth o chamou de volta.

_Agora você foi embora... para outro lugar... tão longe..._

_Não sei se vou te encontrar_

-Jack,volte aqui,preciso falar com você! –gritou Elizabeth.

-Mais tarde,Lizzie! –gritou Jack já distante.

-Ah,não acredito... –resmungou Elizabeth.

Jack viu Carmem entrar na cabine que guardava o resto de suas coisas,e então a escutou conversar com alguém e se escondeu atrás da porta de outra cabine.

-Will? –disse Carmem entrando na cabine e surpreendo Will que estava abaixado mexendo em um baú. –O que faz aqui?

-Eu... Me perdi... –disse Will nervosamente. Carmem lhe abriu um sorriso.

-Não precisa mentir... Você pode ficar aqui se quiser... –disse Carmem, Jack se enraiveceu ao escutar.

-Obrigado, mas não,com licença. –disse Will saindo apressado pela porta e subindo as escadas.

Jack saiu de trás da porta e seguiu para a cabine de Carmem,parando logo atrás dela,que parecia distraída examinando o quarto,e em alguns segundos se alertou,

Percebendo sua presença.

_Mas você sente minha respiração no seu pescoço_

_E não acredita que estou bem atrás de você._

-Jack!O que faz aqui?! –disse Carmem se virando de repente e se assustando ao encontrar Jack.

-Parece que há algo de muito interessante nessa cabine... - disse Jack fechando a porta com o pé,e se aproximando de Carmem que se irritou.

-Não me venha com essa!Estava se esfregando com aquela ...garota até agora! –disse Carmem com raiva.

-Esfregando?!Você viu demais!Deve ser o ciúme... –disse Jack com um sorriso.

-Ciúme?!Eu estou com ódio!Você mente,finge que me quer,e corre atrás dela!Será que você poderia, pelo menos...?

_Porque você me faz sempre voltar pra ter mais_

_E me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes_

–Carmem foi interrompida pelos lábios de Jack que se uniram aos seus num beijo apaixonado.Ao se separar Carmem o olhou,hipnotizada –Era isso mesmo que eu perguntar...

-Mesmo? –perguntou Jack passando os braços pela sua cintura,e passando a beijar seu pescoço.

-Sim... é incrível...você lê mentes...?Porque... –Carmem tentava conversar,para resistir ao prazer que sentia –_Você_ é incrível...

_E se nunca mais ver seu rosto, não vou me importar._

_Porque fomos mais além do que_

_Achei que iríamos essa noite._

-Obrigado.Mas eu já sabia disso. –disse Jack se desvencilhando. Carmem virou os olhos.

-Porque parou? –disse Carmem com um olhar carinhoso,percorrendo seus dedos pelo peito nu que aprecia pela camisa semi aberta.

_Às vezes você se move tão bem_

_Que é difícil não ceder._

-Você tem certeza que quer um pirata novamente, Alteza? –perguntou Jack.

-Olhe bem para mim e você saberá. –disse Carmem e Jack a olhou dos pés a cabeça abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-Olhando bem para você eu sei que _eu_ quero. –disse Jack fazendo Carmem rir.

-Olhe nos meus olhos. –disse Carmem olhando para peito Jack que agora ela descobria, afastando a camiseta.

-Você fica olhando para meu peito, como vou ver seus olhos?

_Estou perdido, não sei onde você termina e eu começo._

-Olhe para onde meus olhos estão olhando e vai saber o que eu quero... –disse Carmem com um sorriso.

-Esta cheia de mistérios e enigmas hoje,Majestade. –disse Jack e Carmem olhou para ele de sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto brincava com os botões da camisa dele. –O que conversava com William?

-Conversa particular...ou melhor. –Carmem aproximou os lábios dos dele. – Intima.

_E me enlouquece aprender_

_Que você está com outro homem_

_Me pergunto se ele é metade do amante que eu sou._

-O que esse Turner tem de tão impressionante que eu não tenha o dobro? –perguntou Jack e Carmem riu.

-Mas que homem seguro...talvez possa me ajudar –Carmem se afastou,Jack a seguia – Tenho que devolver o coração para Davy para salvar nosso filho,salvar o pai de Will e ainda ter você no final de tudo...

-Hum...essa é difícil...mas receio que só uma coisa possa a resolver...então siga minhas instruções –Jack agora estava frente a ela que se sentou na beira da cama,atenta e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Deite nessa cama e me deixe fazer tudo aquilo que você adora que eu faça.

Carmem sorriu e o puxou, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre ela. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou:

-Aye,Capitão...

_Porque você me faz sempre voltar pra ter mais_

_E me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes_

_E se nunca mais ver seu rosto,não vou me importar_

_Porque fomos mais além do que_

_Achei que iríamos essa noite_

_Baby,baby_

_Por favor acredite em mim_

_Me encontre no seu coração e me alcance_

_Prometa não me deixar pra trás_

_Me derrube mas vá com calma._

_Me faça pensar mas não me traia._

_Me torture por tomar seu tempo._

_Porque você me faz sempre voltar pra ter mais_

_E me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes_

_E se nunca mais ver seu rosto,não vou me importar_

_Porque fomos mais além do que_

_Achei que iríamos essa noite_

_Você me faz sempre voltar pra ter mais_

_E me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes_

_E se nunca mais ver seu rosto, não vou me importar._

_Porque fomos mais além do que_

_Achei que iríamos essa noite_


	21. Bad boyfriend

_NA:Aleluia!Postei!Deu um trabalhao,mas consegui!As reviews me animaram!Valeu,meninas!_

_A musica que tem no capitulo eh Bad Boyfriend do Garbage,eh pro Jack e pra Carmem nesses mometntos mais...picantes...Ui!_

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

-Olá, vocês dois?! –gritava Teach.batendo na porta do quarto onde Carmem e Jack estavam.Alex esticou a mão e deu tapinha na porta imitando Teach –Isso aí,garoto.Hey!

-Carmem... –Jack disse ofegante,coberto pelo lençol enquanto estava deitado com Carmem.

-Não, você não vai parar agora, Jack! –Carmem protestou com um tom de desespero na voz.

-Mas o menino está com ele... –disse Jack se levantando e colocando as calças.

-Ay, não!Jack! –Carmem gritou em lamento. Jack abriu a porta e se deparou com Teach, e esticou os braços para pegar Alex.

-Não cuida nem desse e já está fazendo outro? –disse Teach entregando Alex para Jack que pegou o menino e empurrou a porta.

-Disponha! –gritou Teach.

-Mi amor,Alejandro,venha com a mamãe –chamou Carmem esticando os braços,mas o menino se virou para o lado contrario –Alex?

Carmem perguntou preocupada e o menino se voltou,batendo as mãozinhas com um sorriso.

-Não disse? –disse Carmem para Jack que sorria.O menino esticou os braços para Carmem e Jack o entregou. –Tenho que alimenta-lo,você não tem seu bebê pra cuidar também?

-Que bebê?Eu só tenho um... Que eu saiba.

-O Perola. –disse Carmem com um sorriso.

-O Perola não é meu bebê, é o amor da minha vida. –disse Jack com um sorriso encantado.

-Ah, é mesmo ?Bom saber... –disse Carmem fingindo ofender-se.

-Ah,você me entendeu... –disse Jack,dando um pequeno beijo em Carmem e lançando outro olhar encantado para o filho,passando a mão em sua cabeça.

Jack se vestiu, e saiu da cabine, dando de encontro com Elizabeth.

-Jack!

-Elizabeth!

-Foi bom ter te encontrado... O assunto que você começou, ontem, eu realmente preciso te esclarecer...

-Na verdade, Elizabeth.

-Aquele beijo foi algo importante, para você e para mim, eu sei disso. –disse Elizabeth e seus olhares se encontraram.

A porta atrás deles se abriu e Carmem apareceu.

-Ah!Olá, eu só estava indo pegar... Umas roupas para o Alejandro...eu..preciso troca-lo –Carmem tentava continuar falando para não expressar a confusão que sentia –Eu vou outra hora,desculpe pela interrupção.

Carmem fechou a porta logo quando Jack deu a entender que iria entrar, Jack escutou a porta se trancar e olhou para a madeira da porta a sua frente com desânimo.

-Então... –Elizabeth começou, mas Jack se irritou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

-Agora,não! –Jack gritou.

-Quando então?

-Nunca,de preferência!

_

* * *

_

_Eu tenho febre _

_Venha checar e veja_

_Tem algo queimando e rolando em mim_

_Nós podemos não durar, mas nos divertiremos até o_

_final_

_Venha, baby, seja meu namorado mau_

_Eu quero ouvi-lo chamar meu nome_

_Eu quero vê-lo arder em chamas_

_Vou colocá-lo no gelo para mostrar aos meus amigos_

_Venha, baby, seja meu namorado mau_

_Tão maduro, tão doce, venha chupar e veja_

_Mas cuidado, papai, eu pico como uma abelha_

_Eu sei alguns truques, prometo que farei sua pressão_

_baixar_

_Venha, baby, seja meu namorado mau_

_Minha febre está subindo, você está com sorte_

_O que docinho?!_

_Você quer ganhar o quê?!_

_Eu quero te dar cento e dez por cento_

_Venha, baby, seja meu namorado mau_

_É louca a maneira que você me provoca_

_É louca a maneira que você me liberta_

_É louca amaneira que você me alcança_

_Envolveu-me na sua rede desde o começo_

_Você tem mulheres esperando na fila_

_Não estou pedindo que você se decida _

_Mas eu posso fazê-lo feliz, pelo menos de vez em_

_quando_

_Eu tenho algo especial para o meu namorado mau_

_Se não pode me amar, querido, vá em frente e finja_

_Eu guardei algo especial para o final_

_Se não pode me amar, querido, vá em frente e finja_

_Venha, baby, seja meu namorado mau_

Jack entrou na cabine principal algumas horas depois, e encontrou Carmem, usando um vestido que até o os joelhos, o courset, e botas de cano curto, virada de costas,apoiando as mãos na escrivaninha.

-Você fica linda assim. –disse Jack.

-Prefiro calças...

-Mesmo?Eu prefiro você sem nenhum tipo de vestimenta... –disse Jack parando atrás dela.

-Você é inacreditável. –disse Carmem virando os olhos.

-Eu sei, você gritou isso para mim ontem, na verdade,você sempre grita.

-Ah,Jack,você só pensa...naquilo?

-Tem alguma coisa melhor para pensar?

-Na verdade... –Carmem se virou,Jack estava bem próximo –Não.Nem para fazer...

-Hum...estou gostando dessa conversa.

-Acho que você gostaria ainda mais do que eu estou pensando em fazer agora.

-Então,sem ressentimentos?

-Sobre o que?

-O pequeno incidente no corredor... –disse Jack arriscando um sorriso.

-Ah, é mesmo –disse Carmem virando as costas novamente.

-Você sabe que não é nada,certo? –disse Jack,se aproximando de Carmem. – É só... Fogo de palha...

-Nós também éramos... E olhe para nós agora... –disse Carmem enquanto Jack brincava com um cacho de seu cabelo.

-Mas nós somos diferentes... –disse Jack,puxando o braço de Carmem,a fazendo virar.

-Como sabe? –perguntou Carmem,e Jack acariciou seu rosto levemente,ela observava de perto cada traço de seu rosto.

-Por causa disso...Não preciso,explicar,você está sentindo...isso que sentimos toda vez que estamos juntos...toda vez que...

Seus lábios se uniram inconscientemente,Carmem tentava se desvencilhar mas Jack a puxou firmemente para seus braços.

Jack a levantou e a fez sentar-se na mesa,empurrando seu corpo sobre o dela para se deitar.

-Espere,espere! –Carmem falou e Jack se afastou,Carmem se sentou. –Acho que o bebê está chorando...

Carmem pulou da mesa,e saiu as pressas da cabine,Jack pode ver o esboço de um sorriso ,quando ela passou pela porta,do lado de fora.

-Mas eu não ouvi nada... –Jack entendeu que havia sido enganado. –Ah,sua...

Jack saiu correndo atrás dela, descendo as escadas até as cabines, viu então uma porta bater.

Andou lentamente até lá, e abriu a porta, perguntando:

-Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde agora?

- É o que parece, Jack. –respondeu Elizabeth que estava sentada na cama,após um momento de choque.

-Desculpe,quarto errado.

-Não,Jack –Elizabeth foi até ele e fecha a porta o encarando. –Já estava na hora de termos uma conversa.

-O que quer de mim?O que quer saber?Pergunte,de uma vez,direta e objetiva,Srta.Swann,porque eu cansei de perder meu tempo com isso!

-Você me perdoa? –perguntou Elizabeth após encará-lo por um tempo.

-Não.Certo,estamos entendidos,me deixe sair agora. –Jack levou a mão sobre a maçaneta mas Elizabeth o segurou.

-Por quê? –Elizabeth perguntou,olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

-Porque mesmo sendo pirata há tanto tempo,nunca sofri traição maior... –Elizabeth abriu a boca para falar mas Jack a interrompeu. –Nem mesmo a de Barbossa.Você se aproveitou que estava fraco,viu que eu era só um homem,seduzido,um idiota,e usou dessas artimanhas que não podemos entender,pra me enganar...

-Ah,claro!Porque você é um pobre coitado inocente!Você me manipulou também...eu não te beijei só para me livrar,eu queria!Porque você me provocou,você causou tudo isso!

-Certo!Certo!Eu reconheço!Mas vamos resolver isso de uma vez,seguir em frente!Porque isso importa agora?Eu estou vivo!Eu tenho Carmem,você tem Will e...

-Eu não tenho Will... –disse Elizabeth de cabeça baixa e Jack pareceu surpreso.

-Porque?O que quer dizer?

-Parece que eu não devia ter me arriscado com você...perdi a única coisa que tinha...mas você,Jack...você e eu...podemos tentar.

-Você quer que eu...deixe Carmem...abra mão de Carmem e do meu filho,que eu consegui de volta _por sorte_,depois da _enorme_ besteira que eu fiz?

-Eu fiz uma besteira também,e se você deixa-la,vai ver que não foi uma besteira tão grande,e nenhum de nós vai se arrepender...

Jack parou,olhando-a boquiaberto,ela se aproximava cada vez mais,encarando seus lábios,até que eles se encontraram,Jack fechou os olhos,sem corresponder,então a porta se abriu atrás dele.

-Aí esta você...beijando Elizabeth... –disse Carmem tentando parecer natural.

-Não fui eu,na verdade..

-Não,continue,vocês tem muito o que conversar pelo que eu...saiba... –Carmem fechou a porta.

-De novo...parece até que ela sabe... –disse Jack.

-Jack,por favor,concentre-se,eu estou aqui,olhe para mim. –disse Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth...

-Vocês nunca vão dar certo,quantas vezes já tentaram? É nossa vez,Jack,de mostrarmos o que sentimos um pelo outro há tanto tempo...

-Eu não vou conseguir... –disse Jack e Elizabeth pareceu irritada. –Sabe por quê?Eu e ela já brigamos tantas vezes que já perdi até a conta,mas mesmo você estando aqui,na minha frente,falando comigo,me dando a chance de ter o que eu já quis tanto,eu não consigo parar de pensar na expressão dela quando nos viu juntos,no olhar dela,e não consigo controlar a vontade de sair correndo atrás dela e colocar um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Jack...

-Me desculpe.Mas ela é minha princesa encantada,savy? –disse Jack com um sorriso. Saiu da cabine e Elizabeth o observou,enquanto ele se afastava,parada a porta.

-Nunca vi um pirata ficar com a princesa no final da história! –gritou Elizabeth.

-Porque eles nunca tentaram!Se tivessem mais coragem,veriam que formam um belo casal,afinal! –Jack gritou e subiu as escadas,Elizabeth abaixou a cabeça decepcionada,mas ouviu as botas de Jack,voltando. –Mas talvez ele não conseguissem,porque,você sabe...Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Jack abriu um sorriso e subiu as escadas correndo, procurando Carmem pelo convés.

Encontrou Teach cuidando de Alex,novamente,e foi até ele.Teach olhava para Alex com um sorriso,vendo-o brincar,mas disfarçou quando Jack se aproximou.

-É melhor me arranjar um belo navio por isso,amigo. –disse Teach.

-Eu vou _tentar. _Não prometo nada.

-Mesmo se prometesse, não seria garantia alguma. –disse Teach e Jack o olhou entediado.Jack olhou em volta disfarçando,procurando Carmem,e pensando um jeito de perguntar sobre Carmem,sem irrita-lo mais ainda.

-Então...-começou Jack.

-Ela está na cabine dela, falou para você encontra-la, quando pudesse. –disse Teach adivinhando o que Jack iria perguntar.

-Ah,sim,obrigado,amigo. –disse Jack,andando rapidamente em direção as escadas.

-Por favor, não faça outro desses! –gritou Teach se referindo a Alex,então se virando para o menino. –Vai ganhar um irmãozinho, amigo!

Jack abriu a porta e viu Carmem sentada em frente à penteadeira, ela se levantou prontamente, parecendo ansiosa.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Er...primeiro as damas. –disse Jack.

-Eu não me importo.

-Eu faço questão.

-Não,não é isso.Eu não me importo que você tenha algo com ela.

-Oh...mas eu..eu não quero.

-Quer sim...você escondeu esse sentimento dentro de você por respeito a mim,a nós,mas,já tentamos tantas vezes e...não dá certo,quem sabe,se tentássemos com outras pessoas...

-É William,não é,você tem sentimentos por ele?

-E você por Elizabeth –Jack pareceu envergonhado. –E não há problema, talvez tenha que ser assim...

-Quer dizer que...talvez,nós...

-Talvez sim, talvez não,mas se não tentarmos,nunca saberemos...

-Não esperava isso de você.Nem sei se consigo me imaginar com outra pessoa...assim como foi com você...

-É meio difícil de imaginar mesmo, não é? –disse Carmem com uma risada - Mas não precisamos nos afastar, podemos continuar assim... Até termos certeza sobre a outra pessoa... Ou sobre nós.

-Certo. –disse Jack sem aceitar muito bem o que concordava.Carmem sorriu e o abraçou.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas suas costas, maliciosamente, Carmem afastou o rosto para observá-lo, com um sorriso.

-O que está planejando?

-Já que conseguimos entrar em um acordo depois de tanto tempo... –Jack abriu um sorriso malicioso - Que tal uma comemoração?


	22. Mistério

_(Coro de anjos cantando)_

_Aleluia,atualizei!_

_Desculpe a demora e o capitulo menos,toh desenferrujando ainda,queridas..._

* * *

Jack acordou na manhã seguinte e se deparou com Carmem já em pé se vestindo,se sentou,sorrindo para ela.

-Bom dia. –disse Jack

-Ah,bom dia. –disse Carmem distraída, olhando em volta no quarto.

-Está com pressa?

-Sim,Alex deve estar com fome. –Carmem disse se ajoelhando e olhando embaixo da cama.

-Está estranha... –disse Jack franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não.

-Está sim.

-Não estou estranha, estou diferente, porque nossa situação agora é diferente. –disse Carmem pegando o corpete do chão. –O acordo que fizemos mudou um pouco as coisas, devia saber.

-A noite não foi boa. –perguntou Jack, duvidando do que Carmem falava.

-Não é isso.Foi ótima,mas é que agora não é mais "Meu benzinho a noite foi ótima,eu te amo tanto!". A noite foi boa mas... –Carmem deu o laço no corpete - É só.

Carmem saiu da cabine deixando Jack atônito,enquanto olhava para a porta,esperando que ela voltasse e pedisse desculpas,dizendo que estava só preocupada...mas ela não voltou.

* * *

Carmem havia terminado de amamentar Alex e agora passeava com ele pelo convés,quando se sentiu zonza,e foi amparada por Will.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Will e Carmem se virou para ele,seus olhos encontrando com os deles,e de repente ela se viu frente a Davy Jones.

-Ela fugiu...como aquela outra traidora...e agora Sparrow acabará comigo,se não tiver meu coração de volta... –Davy dizia

Carmem viu os olhos frios de Davy Jones se encherem de lágrimas,então Will chamou sua atenção.

-Você está bem?! –Will gritou e Carmem voltou a ver os olhos dele.

-Sim,estou. –disse Carmem parecendo impressionada.

-Porque me olhava daquele jeito? –perguntou Will.

-Nada...eu...preciso me deitar... –disse Carmem se afastando em seguida,Will deu um passo a frente,para segui-la,e então viu Jack,o olhando severamente.

-Você fez algo a ela? – perguntou Will se aproximando de Jack.

-Nada que a fizesse ficar assim. –disse Jack,pegando sua luneta e observando o horizonte.

-Bem,não é que parece.

-Não é o que parece,mas é o que é,mesmo que não seja o que parece que é. –disse Jack e Will franziu as sobrancelhas.

-O que quer que seja,ela está estranha. –disse Elizabeth,surpreendendo os dois. –Ela foi enfeitiçada por Davy Jones,temos que ter cuidado.

-Está insinuando que ela está do lado dele? –disse Jack parecendo irritado.

-Ela pode estar certa, Jack.Nunca se sabe a ligação que esse feitiço criou entre eles. –disse Will e Jack colocou a língua pra fora,em sinal de nojo.

-Se estão certos,temos que fazer algo.O coração está aqui no navio.Se Davy Jones souber disso...

-Virá atrás,do coração e de você,Jack. –disse Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth!Está dizendo que Carmem entregaria Jack para Davy Jones?

-Não sei, Will,mas nunca se sabe o poder que um feitiço tem...

-É melhor não conversarmos aqui...vamos para a minha cabine. –disse Jack vendo os vários oficiais espanhóis que circulavam pelo convés.

-Onde esconderemos o coração? –Jack perguntou ao chegarem na cabine –O navio é dela,ela tem homens para procurá-lo o quanto for preciso!

-Se acalme,Jack.Não sabemos se há motivo para preocupação.Estamos a culpando sem motivos justos.

-Cuidado nunca é demais,Will. –disse Elizabeth e Jack apontou para ela,acenando a cabeça em sinal que concordava.

-Temos que aportar. –disse Jack.

Nesse momento,a porta se abriu,e Carmem,vestida com seus costumeiros vestidos reais e Antonio entraram.

-Estão fazendo uma reunião sem mim? – perguntou Carmem.

-E tomando decisões sobre o navio sem mim? –perguntou Antonio andando até o centro da cabine. –Qual o problema?O que está acontecendo?

-Com licença,eu sou o capitão.Eu sou livre para tomar decisões nesse navio,quer dizer,pelo menos foi o que o deram a entender,e se eu quiser que o navio aporte o mais rápido possível,assim será feito e...

-Com licença. –Carmem interrompeu Jack,que estava exaltado,contrastando com a ação de Carmem,equilibrada,apenas levantando levemente o dedo indicador no ar,como se pedisse para falar –Eu sou a _Rainha_ aqui.E se eu quiser que me expliquem exatamente porque darão ordens para aportar para os _meus_ oficiais,no _meu _navio,assim será feito.

Todos ficaram em silêncio olhando Jack apara Carmem que se entreolhavam friamente.Depois de um tempo,Jack se manifestou.

-Interessante você dizer isso.

-O que?Por quê? –perguntou Carmem confusa.

-Ora, você, tendo ficado tão intima de Jones deve saber que ele não pode pisar em terra. E sendo essa nossa única saída para fugir dele, você discorda? –disse Jack se aproximando dela.

Carmem pareceu abalada e todos a olharam,percebendo o sentido das palavras de Jack.

-Porque está fazendo isso,Jack? –perguntou Carmem - Se quisesse conversar,falasse comigo,não me humilhasse em frente a todos!

-Não é minha culpa que você quer me entregar para Jones! – gritou Jack e Carmem pareceu chocado.

-Jack,o que está dizendo?Eu nunca faria isso! –respondeu Carmem desesperada,indo até ele e sussurrando –Eu te amo.E você me ama,eu sei disso!

-A Carmem que eu amei não existe mais. –disse Jack tirando as mãos dela de seu peito e saindo da cabine.

Carmem se deixou cair sentada no chão,e Antonio a amparou.Elizabeth saiu após Jack e Will hesitou um tempo,olhando comovido para Carmem mas em seguida deixou a cabine.

-Eu faço tudo por ele...e ele não me ama!Ele nunca vai me amar!Elizabeth mente,o trai,e ele se joga aos pés dela!Eu já sofri tanto...tanto.. –Carmem dizia para Antonio chorando. –Me deixe,Antonio,eu vou me deitar...

Carmem levantou deixando o irmão apreensivo na cabine.Carmem entrou na cabine e passou a noite inteira somente com o filho.

* * *

Jack acordou na manhã seguinte,e se virou olhando para o teto.Passou a mão do outro lado da cama e sentiu falta,de ter pelo menos o calor do corpo de Carmem ao seu lado.

-Carmem! – Antonio chamou ao entrar no quarto.

-Não está aqui.Porque? –disse Jack se sentando e colocando a camisa.

-Porque ela não está em lugar nenhum. –disse Antonio soando grave.

-E Alex? –disse Jack se levantando,apreensivo.

-Está no berço.

-Isso é impossível,ela não o deixaria.

-Jack,pense!Para onde ela poderia ter ido?!Estamos em alto mar!

-Eu...eu,eu não sei.Você procurou em todo o navio?

-Não só eu,como todos os oficiais,e mais de uma vez!

-Eu não consigo acreditar.

-Vou comunicar os outros navios.

-O que você fez com ela?! –escutara, uma voz gritando do lado de fora da cabine.

Jack e Antonio saíram e se depararam com Will apontando uma espada para o pescoço de Barbossa.

-Ah,garoto,realmente acha que eu faria algo contra "Vossa Alteza" ? –respondia Barbossa tentando se afastar.

-Não fuja!Seu covarde!Você nunca aceitou o fato de que ela pudesse controlar você,que ela tivesse mais poder nesse navio.Você queria ela fora do caminho!

-Sim,é claro!Mas poderia tirar muito mais vantagem dela viva do que morta,não acha?

-Seu canalha! –Will se preparou para golpear Barbossa mas Teach interferiu,cruzando sua espada com a de Will,e aproximando o rosto do dele.

-Não vai querer fazer isso,rapaz.Está cheio de oficias aqui.Se esse maldito fez algo contra a Princesinha,ele vai ter o que merece.Porque tem muito outros homens aqui que dariam a vida por ela.Mas uma ação irracional,não vai ajudar em nada agora.

Will puxou sua espada de volta para a bainha,e se retirou.Ao passar por Elizabeth,ela fez menção de falar com ele,mas desistiu e abaixou a cabeça,pensativa,enquanto Jack a observava,o olhar dela fugia,amedrontado.

-Por Deus,Carmem. –Jack falou num sussurro. –O que aconteceu com você?


End file.
